


A new opportunity

by Makken



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makken/pseuds/Makken
Summary: Soon after the death of Itachi, Sasuke is thrown back into his 12-year-old body pre-graduation. With knowledge of the future and the past, how will he handle himself and what will he do differently?Disclaimer:[For the purposes of this story, Sasuke's intentions and thoughts on certain things differ from the Sasuke in the manga and the show. His personality largely resembles that of Hebi Sasuke's but may be even more cold and cunning in some aspects.]
Comments: 84
Kudos: 322





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fan-fic. I'm really open to critiques, criticisms, and what have you. It's important for me to grow as a writer, and I see this as practice. The first chapter is very slow, but hopefully, things pick up later on. I don't know yet the exact length, but I want to see how far this story can go.

**Chapter one**

  
It was brief. That blinding flash. The sharp force that whipped him from where he stood and dragged him along. The darkness.   
  


He opened his eyes. Those deep, blank onyx eyes--the ones he schooled so much to the point that they reflected no hint of emotion. His pale face looked back at him, lips set into a thin, almost disapproving, line. The mirror reflected the image of a younger Sasuke, one during his earliest days as a shinobi. He stared and reached up to touch the spikes of his hair, a slight tremor rising from his hand.   
  


It seemed so real. No. It -was- real. He was back in his academy days. He was inhabiting the body of his younger self, apparently forced to relive the years he considered long gone. It displeased him to no end. The very thought of having to endure every single day again left him in a state of shock. It only lasted a moment, however, before he calmed himself.  
  
_I have to maintain my calm. If I can’t do that then I won’t be able to move forward without making any mistakes._ He breathed a sigh and closed his eyes. _What do I remember?_ _I know I was alone, standing at the edge of a cliff… and after that, I end up here. No, that isn’t all. Something pulled me here._  
  
He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to concentrate but nothing else surfaced. He turned away from his mirror and sat on the edge of his bed. _I remember everything else that happened before. That’s an advantage I do have here. All I can do is wait and see if anything else strange occurs._ He glanced over at the mirror. _I wonder…_  
  
His eyes flashed, dilating, as the mangekyou sharingan whirled into existence. He was relieved to see that he still had that, but he noted with some annoyance that he couldn’t maintain it too long. It was a drain on his chakra at this stage in his life. His eyes slowly reverted to the three-tomoe form. That would be more manageable.  
  
His chakra reserves were nowhere near up to par with what he had. He clenched and unclenched his hand, sensing its current state. Some jutsus would be hard to pull off, and there would need to be some considerable physical conditioning needed to reach peak form. It would all take time, but he had years of experience under his belt. All the knowledge of tactics, fighting, and jutsu was there, his body just needed to play catch up.  
  
He peered out at the village he had left, the sun just barely peeking above the horizon. _I need to set some rules for myself. No use of the chidori. Not yet at least. The mangekyou isn’t viable now. It could bring the Anbu and Hokage on me. There shouldn’t be anything wrong with using the normal sharingan along with any other jutsus not chidori-based nor those associated with Orochimaru. I should also take this opportunity to diversify my jutsus some anyway._  
  


He nodded to himself.  _ I could live by that for now.  _ He had no real goal yet, but it would come as he figured out more of what was happening. He slipped on his sandals and walked out of his room. It was still early in the morning, but he had nothing else to do at home and he might as well ensure that he was on time at the Academy.    
  
The thoroughfare that led to the academy was already stirring with life. Vendors and those tending to their daily routines littered the place. Sasuke’s eyes skimmed over the familiar faces. He took it all in. His old village was exactly the same as he had remembered.  _ There are a few things that I could do differently this time around. It might benefit me even. Offer some sort of insight on what may have been.  _ He had no doubt that the skill or at least the knowledge he possessed now would be beneficial in more ways than one.   
  
Before he knew it, he was already at the gate of the academy. A few hours passed before Sasuke was let in. He entered the classroom and took his usual spot. Other kids started to filter in. Sasuke watched with some detachment as his former classmates took their seats: Shino, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and then sometime after Naruto. Whatever sense of distance he felt from them before was only heightened by the difference in maturity now. He was (supposed to be) four years their senior.   
  
_ Naruto. He was troublesome last time. I can’t say I didn’t ask for it by being too hostile and demeaning. It only drew him to me more.  _ Just as Sasuke was thinking this Sakura and Ino had approached him, repeating the same spiel they had last time about wishing to sit next to him. It was grating for sure, but he blocked it out. It went in one ear and out the other. He wasn’t going to entertain any sort of pleas for interaction, especially this time.   
  
Eyes. Sasuke felt the glare and knew immediately that it was Naruto trying to burn holes into the back of his head. He sighed and could hear the blonde tromping towards him.    
  
“Sasuke!” Naruto declared loudly.   
  


_ Nope. Not a word. Not even a glance. I’m not about to get roped into this.  _ Sasuke looked straight ahead.   
  
“Sasukeeeee!!!” Naruto repeated louder this time, taking a position in front of him and leaning in close.   
  
Sasuke immediately stood up. He remembered that moment rather vividly and chalked it up as one of the biggest regrets in his life. He wasn’t going to let his pride make him sit there and repeat that mishap. Instead, he looked at Naruto with a dull look in his eyes and murmured, “Have my seat”. He turned and walked up the steps, taking a seat further back next to some other student whose name he couldn’t remember.   
  
Naruto’s eyes followed him, obviously a bit taken aback by the Uchiha’s action. He expected something. A fight, an argument, -anything- really, but nothing happened. Instead, Sasuke stood and left, not even giving him the time of day. A slight disappointment filled his chest but was quickly replaced by a sort of anger at his classmate’s indifference. It was an act to look cool obviously.    
  
“Tch.” Naruto looked at the empty seat and decided to take it. He folded his arms, his mood soured from the exchange.   
  
Sasuke noted with some small satisfaction that he didn’t have to use any show of force to deter Naruto. It was less of a drain on him to simply avoid any confrontation altogether. It wasn’t long after when Iruka walked into the classroom, flashing his usual smile at his students and declaring that they would be taking a test to graduate from the academy.   
  
He recalled that the test was simple. It wasn’t much more than a written exam, some tests in genjutsu, taijutsu, and the application of a Bushin jutsu. It was nothing to worry about.   
  
Most of the class was spent lost in thought.  _ My training will have to begin today. The sooner the better. I need to get my body used to all the motions… _

It didn’t take long for the class to end. Everyone started filing out. So, Sasuke stood up and began walking down the steps. He noticed Sakura and Ino stuck in some sort of glaring match, one for which he was thankful for. He slipped out, unnoticed, and headed for the gate. He saw Iruka and Naruto walking together, with the blonde looking the happiest he had ever recalled seeing him. At least there was someone in his life that made him happy.   
  
Sasuke turned down the street and made for the Uchiha compound. He would spend the rest of the evening training. And there was no one to bother him.

It wasn’t until around midnight when he returned to his apartment. Beads of sweat dripped down his brow. He shut the door behind him and picked up a towel that hung over his mirror and wiped his face. A shower could wait. He was too exhausted to do much of anything now but sleep. And tomorrow was going to be a new day.


	2. Team 7's beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke goes through the regular motions of the academy test and meets his old sensei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the story seems slow for now and a bit dry, but I'm still trying to get my bearings regarding everything. I hope the next chapter proves more exciting! I didn't get to do much proofreading but there shouldn't be too many mistakes. If there is, don't hesitate to notify me!

**Chapter 2**

Rays of sunshine broke through the shutters of a window, casting a scattering of light into the dimly-lit room. It was another day.  
  
Sasuke sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He had a free day before the graduation test. Another day of uninterrupted training. He slipped out of his nightclothes and wore his blue turtleneck, white shorts, and his armbands. He pushed open his door and made his way down to the street.   
  
He spent the next five hours, from six in the morning to eleven, going through the motions of various taijutsu forms, practicing hand seals, meditation, and endurance training. He was panting by the end of the session.  _ Those seals need to be done faster. I can’t do any jutsu now reliably one-handed. The faster I can execute a jutsu, the higher my chances are for survival. Even if I know what to expect, that doesn’t mean the situation can change. _   
  
He wiped some sweat from his brow as he left the secluded spot in the Uchiha compound he used to train.  _ It wouldn’t be a bad idea to copy that shadow-clone technique  _ he thought to himself,  _ I know I couldn’t use it to the fullest extent that Naruto does but even one or two could make a difference. If anything, I have something to use to diversify my strategy. _   
  
The sounds of laughter carried over the air.   
  
Sasuke immediately recognized the most obnoxious-sounding one as Kiba’s, the more guttural as Choji’s, and the lazy chuckle of Shikamaru.    
  
“Have you studied for it Shiki?” Choji questioned, his hand reaching for a chip.   
  
“Nah. I’m not too worried about it,” Shikamaru replied with a yawn, “Besides, it’s going to be tomorrow anyway. No reason to cram and stress.”   
  
Kiba simply snorted, “You’re going to regret that sort of attitude one day, but I can’t blame ya for not taking it seriously. Should be easy said and done I think.”   
  
Shikamaru shot him a glance and sighed, “I don’t think you can really afford to say that. You aren’t doing much better than Naruto.”   
  
The conversation started fading as Sasuke walked passed them. The distance between them, he felt, was greater than it had been in his original academy days. He never hung out with them, but, knowing what would happen later on just seemed to hit home how different a path he walked from the others.   
  
Sasuke brushed it aside easily though. That was just how life went sometimes. It wasn’t something he really cared to change. Doing so could probably screw things up for him, and he didn’t want that. He liked the predictability that having foresight offered him.   
  


He immediately headed home. The rest of the day would be spent in meditation and more physical conditioning. It wasn’t until midnight when he went to sleep, ready to get the test done and over with.   
  
  
The next day…   
  
Everyone was lined up in front of the gate to the academy. It was time for the tests. With luck, he would be done with the written portion quicker than before and pass with -possibly- better scores than last time.    
  
Everyone took their seats. Sasuke took the same spot at the back of the class he did the day before. The written portion of the exam was passed out. Questions regarding the history of Konoha, the kages, the theory behind ninjutsu, and so on were a breeze. He finished it in less than ten minutes, stood up, and walked down to Iruka.  _ No point in sitting here until everyone’s finished. _ _  
_ _  
_ Iruka greeted Sasuke with a cheery smile, “Already finished, Sasuke-kun?”   
  
Sasuke nodded, “Yup. Could I wait outside?”   
  
His teacher considered for a moment before shrugging, “I suppose there’s no harm. Just be prepared for the next part, okay? I have no doubt you’ll do fine.” Truth be told, Iruka was a little impressed with the speed in which Sasuke had completed the written portion, and from some of the glares the Uchiha was getting from the other students in the class, even one from Sakura, he could tell others noticed too.  _ The jealousy we hold for our fellow man is such a shame,  _ Iruka thought to himself, noting that Naruto was glaring the hardest.   
  
Sasuke sat outside the class, cross-legged.  _ The sooner I can get through the chunin exams the more time I have to focus on my current predicament. Until then, I’m restricted.  _ He breathed a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. It was an hour before Iruka called him in for the henge and bushin test. Both of which he passed as he had done the first time. Nothing changed on that front, and he even got to relive Naruto’s failure at the bushin jutsu. Despite what little amusement it gave him, he knew with some internal dread that Naruto would pass somehow and be part of team seven.   
  
It didn’t matter though. It was just another thing he had to live with. Although he did wonder how life would be if he had been put on any of the other teams. Guy’s team seemed the most powerful, but he realized his personality would have clashed with Neji’s, especially with their respective heritages and dojutsu. Kurenai’s team seemed even less appealing. He couldn’t stand the Inuzuka’s cockiness, the only silver-lining was in Shino’s manner and the fact that Hinata held no feelings for him. Asuma’s team were already too entrenched in their friendship, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru worked too well together. If he were put into the equation, the whole dynamic would have been ruined. All in all, it seemed like team seven was still the best fit for him despite his misgivings for Sakura and Naruto.

  
Soon enough, the placements for the teams would be announced later. And afterward, the bell test would be given by Kakashi. Last time, he had only barely touched the bells, something which had irked him to no end the whole day though he didn’t show it. Although now, he wouldn’t stoop so low as to consider it of great importance, still, Kakashi would be a good marker to how his training was progressing in his child body. He just had to make sure he didn’t overextend himself. There was no point in drawing too much suspicion. If he had to, he could always point to his brother’s prodigiousness at his young age. Though that sort of excuse wouldn’t pass scrutiny forever. He had to keep things simple and clean.   
  
_ Fire style, Sharingan, shuriken, kunai… what else? I suppose I’ve conditioned my body enough for some taijutsu, but it’s probably only marginally better than it was the first time around. There’s no point in directly engaging him anyways. He wasn’t serious the last time, and we still didn’t stand a chance. I just have to outwit him in some manner. Something he wouldn’t expect. _ _  
_ _  
_ As Sasuke mulled over the manners in which he could trip up Kakashi and get to the bells, he came across a vendor peddling some fruit. He figured that he may as well get a snack to keep up his energy. He bought an apple and tipped the woman a few ryo.   
  
Back again at his room, Sasuke set about meditating. He had been slowly building up a training regiment and routine different from the one he had the first time. Training had to be done calmly. When he was so set on murdering Itachi back then it had only served to cloud his mind with a barely controlled fury. This time around though, he realized the importance of a calm mind and body. That’s why he had been putting in at least an hour of meditation before each training session. Each day he pushed himself, but not too far to the point of exhaustion. He needed his body in peak form always, and tiring himself would only make the next day harder to get through. It was one thing to train hard, but another thing to train dumb.

  
The next day at the academy they were given their scores. As Sasuke suspected, he had scored even better than before, with the others being Shikamaru and Sakura respectively. He always knew that they were intelligent, the Nara kid especially. Sakura had her moments of course, but she was sometimes too shook up to apply her intelligence properly.

“You’ll be meeting your sensei tomorrow. I wish you all the best of luck,” Iruka said with a certain amount of pride present in his voice. He flashed them all a jovial smile. The next day was approaching.

\---   
  
Kakashi chose to meet the new team at the top of a building for their introductions. He was prepared for them. He already had the feeling that Naruto would be chasing after Sasuke in an effort to prove himself. And he even knew that Sakura would be pining after the Uchiha as well. He learned all of that from Iruka who made it a point to detail each of his student’s personalities, weaknesses, and strengths. The man was just too attached. Kakashi glanced up at the sky. He was already late.   
  
\---

Sasuke knew that Kakashi would be a bit late. That was why he took the liberty of putting in an hour or two more of training chakra control. If his former teacher was going to be tardy, he might as well make the most of it.   
  
His onyx eyes having taken in the sun’s position, Sasuke let out a soft sigh.  _ Kakashi should be there soon. I better beat him there. _ It was time to go to the designated meeting point.   
  
Naruto and Sakura were already there, both of them engaged in conversation that got cut short by the arrival of Sasuke. Sakura had immediately turned all her attention from Naruto to him, something that displeased both Naruto and Sasuke.   
  
Sasuke greeted them both with a barely perceptible nod and took a seat just in the middle of them.    
  
“Took you long enough, Sasuke. We’re ninja now. You can’t just be late like that,” Naruto proclaimed loudly, his brows knitted together as he considered his rival.   
  
Sakura gave a snort. “Like -you- can talk. You were late for class plenty of times!”

“We-well… ehh,” Naruto seemed a bit cowed by Sakura’s response, “It’s still not fair…” Dejected, Naruto folded his arms, looking straight ahead.   
  
Sasuke didn’t even have a chance at replying before Naruto was shut-down. He watched as his teammate lost some of the excitement he first had. It was probably already in the process of being quashed by how long Kakashi was taking.

_ It should be any second now  _ Sasuke thought. And sure enough, he was right. In a cloud of smoke, Kakashi appeared. The silver-haired jonin was just as he remembered: his lackadaisical manner, his tilted headband, and his romance novel in hand. The same old Kakashi.

Naruto and Sakura collectively grumbled and aired their grievance with a resounding, “What took you so long!”

“Just lost track of time is all,” Kakashi replied, his eye seeming to glint with bemusement. He settled against the railing and took in each student.   
  
Sasuke looked straight ahead at his old sensei, his eyes reflecting nothing, not even a hint of acknowledgment.  _ It’s going to begin again. Everything that’s happened… it’s all just the same.  _ It seemed that the gravity of being stuck in time just started to sink in with how stagnant everything felt, but his thoughts were caught off by his sensei’s words:   
  
“Now, how about you all introduce yourselves?” 


	3. The bell test.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 gets acquainted with their new teacher through a test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at a "fight" scene. I can't say that much fighting really happened. Let me know what you think! Maybe the fighting was dumb, or the tactics were dumb, or whatever! I'd love to know

**Chapter 3**

“Now, how about you all introduce yourselves?”

  
  


Sasuke considered those words. He recalled talking about his desire to murder his brother, something which he had -barely- managed to accomplish, and even then it wasn’t a true win on his part.  _ Should I just keep up appearances and say the same thing? Kakashi is likely to have an inkling of my hatred for him, but… _   
  
During Sasuke’s contemplation, Naruto had already begun discussing the intricacies of his hobby in ramen tasting. Kakashi looked completely uninterested and simply raised his hand.   
  
Kakashi’s lone eye turned to the pink-haired civilian of the team, “How about you, Sakura? What are your hobbies?”    
  


Sasuke didn’t even notice this time when Sakura kept shooting him glances of adoration. He was too lost in his thoughts at that moment to think of much of anything other than what he would say.  _ I’ll go with something generic and simple. _   
  
“Sasuke?” Kakashi questioned, a brow raised. The jonin seemed to be looking right through him as if he already knew all his wants and desires. He expected -that- answer.   
  
Sasuke’s eyes lifted, his arms draped lazily over his knees. He knew what he was going to say. “I want to… travel.”   
  
Naruto guffawed at that and Sakura looked similarly taken aback at the rather simple desire of her teammate. She didn’t know what she expected, but it wasn’t that.   
  
Sasuke continued on,  _ I suppose my dislikes are still the same,  _ “I don’t particularly like anything. Training and a desire to travel. That’s it.”  _ Kakashi shouldn’t have cause to be watching me closely if I don’t express a desire to be on the warpath against Itachi.  _   
  
Kakashi’s arms were folded, “Well well, that’s quite a nice goal there, Sasuke. There are a lot of things we miss by just staying in one spot that we end up missing out on some of the world’s  _ charms _ .”   
  
“Are you kidding me!?” Naruto said with a laugh, “That’s what you want to do, Sasuke?” He couldn’t believe out of all the goals his rival would have that it would be the simple one of traveling. It wasn’t that Naruto thought the idea dumb, but it just seemed such an unfitting thing for the Uchiha.   
  
“Naruto, if that’s what Sasuke wants to do then you should support him, It at least sounds more plausible than you becoming Hokage,” Sakura remarked with a snort.   
  
Naruto, yet again defeated by his teammate’s harsh words, quieted down. He didn’t even bother saying anything else besides grumbling discontentedly.

Kakashi watched them all silently.  _ It’s not looking very promising now  _ he thought, his eye focused on Naruto and his dispirited state in particular. “Now Sakura, we don’t know that for sure.” Kakashi chided, “Anyways, don’t eat breakfast tomorrow, I have something prepared for you all. Be at the training grounds tomorrow at eight.” And with that, he shushined away.   
  
Sasuke immediately stood up. There was still time to get some training in before tomorrow.   
  
“Hey, Sasuke, wait up,” Sakura said and rose to her feet, half-jogging to catch up with him. “Do you think we could walk home together? I was hoping we could go over some of the answers to the exam. Iruka-sensei said you got a perfect score. I was hoping we could--”   
  
“Can’t. I have some training to do,” Sasuke murmured and then quickly added before the idea even got into Sakura’s head, “-alone-”. Sasuke focused his gaze briefly on Naruto, “You two should train together though. Who knows what Kakashi will throw at us tomorrow.”   
  
“Ah… oh,” Sakura muttered. At the mention of Naruto, she shook her head vehemently, “No way! I’m not pairing up with him.”   
  
Sasuke just shrugged at that and continued on his way, “Your loss then.”   
  


Sakura was left staring at his back as he walked down the stairs. She let out a wistful sigh.   
  
“Sakura-chan, that is a good idea, ain’t it?” Naruto remarked with a smile. If there was one thing Sakura could say about him it would be that he was persistent.

She carefully weighed Sasuke’s words. There was a certain lack of emotion in his voice. Before, there was at least something, but now there was nothing. She just couldn’t place it exactly. She shook her head and looked to her blonde teammate. With a huff, she muttered, “Sure, I guess. I’ll walk you through some of the basics you’re missing.”   
  
“Alright!” Naruto said with a smile, “Maybe after we can stop by and--”   
  
“Don’t push your luck, Naruto,” Sakura said coldly.

\---   
It was the next day. Sasuke had spent all last night on physical exercises alone. He had the advantage of chakra control on the two of his teammates. Last time it was Sakura who held the upper hand in that regard, something he remembered feeling slightly jealous about. Now it was different though. Against Kakashi’s wishes, he had something to eat, although it was small. He didn’t want to risk his sensei picking up on some scent of food.   
  
Sasuke decided to take his time getting there. Kakashi wouldn’t be there anytime soon. He eventually reached the rendezvous about an hour after the scheduled meeting time. Sakura and Naruto were already there, waiting and furious at their teacher’s tardiness.   
  
“Hey Sasuke, you’re late!” Naruto shouted, “You’ve got to take this more seriously. What, do you think you’re too good for us?”   
  
Sasuke found a rock to sit on. He looked up at Naruto who was standing over him and said, “Sorry. I slept in.”  _ Best not give to any cause for confrontation.  _ Despite how uncharacteristic it was of him, Sasuke was keeping polite if only to get Naruto to shut up quicker.   
  
Naruto snorted, “Well you can’t start going lazy on us now. It’ll cost us!”

  
Sakura didn’t say anything, but then again, she didn’t have to. There was probably some inner part of her that agreed with Naruto, but she wouldn’t openly go against Sasuke now. At least, not just yet.   
  
Sasuke just nodded and looked ahead. It wouldn’t be another hour until Kakashi arrived.

\---  
A cloud of smoke appeared and as it dissipated, the figure of their sensei became clearer. “Sorry had to go pick up a book. I trust you all didn’t wait too long?” He asked. Sasuke swore that he could see a smile on Kakashi’s face. This was Kakashi’s way of demoralizing them.  
  
Sasuke just stared silently while both Naruto and Sakura shouted about how long he took again.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help myself. Now…” Kakashi produced a pair of bells, “It’s time for your test.”  
  
He explained the rules of the test just as he had last time, and Sakura similarly remarked on how only two people would be able to pass. Kakashi simply nodded.  
  
“Are you ready? You may begin now,” Kakashi said, opening his book and flipping through some of the pages.  
  
Sasuke looked over to Naruto and Sakura. _Hopefully she listened to my advice and got something training done._ Naruto loudly charged at their teacher, one fist arched back. _No, it didn’t seem like they…_  
  
Just as Naruto was charging for Kakashi, Sakura decided to circle around and head for the brushes. Sasuke peered over at her, _Or maybe she did get through to him?_ Sasuke took Naruto’s distraction as an opportunity to dash for the brush himself. He recalled being positioned on the branch of a tree and still thought that to be the best approach. He climbed up and settled on it as he watched Naruto being catapulted into the water, a large splash spewing forth from the impact.  
  
Sasuke activated his sharingan. The three tomoe swirled to life as he waited patiently for what Naruto was going to do next. In the next few seconds, he saw five Narutos launching out of the water and dashing for Kakashi. Sasuke looked at the pond and noticed some stirring, _Naruto’s still there. This is just another distraction._ He looked towards the brush and noticed that Sakura was slinking around, perhaps looking for an opportunity to steal a bell. _They’re working together,_ something which surprised them as he knew it took longer before they all got used to each other.  
  
Sasuke sighed, _That’s a good effort on their part. They probably won’t get the bells, but Kakashi will recognize good teamwork when he sees it._ Puffs of smoke surrounded his sensei as he easily dispatched each shadow clone. He stood like a pillar of calm, but Sasuke could notice the slight twitch in the muscle of his face. Kakashi was smiling. He had caught on to what Sakura and Naruto were doing and was pleased.  
  
_I can’t stay a passive observer for too long._ Sasuke reached for his ninja tools. He had kunai, shuriken, some paper bombs, and some smoke bombs. _If I could snag a bell with just a kunai that would be ideal. I have to be perfect though._ Naruto had already conjured up some more shadow clones, trying to further distract Kakashi from Sakura. Sasuke’s eyes caught her dashing movement towards their sensei’s back, a kunai in hand as she threw three shurikens at his back.  
  
Sasuke watched as Kakashi picked up a Naruto by the scruff of his neck and threw it over his back. The shadow clone caught all three shurikens to his chest and dissipated in another puff of smoke. Sakura clashed with Kakashi who had taken his own kunai out. With his sensei’s attention now divided, Sasuke lit three paper bombs and attached it to some kunai. It would be best if they were already in the process of burning up by the time they reached their mark.  
  
“Naruto! Sakura! Move!” He shouted commandingly. _I can’t put them in danger willingly or I won’t hear the end of it from Kakashi._ Both Naruto and Sakura jumped back. Kakashi looked down around him in surprise. _He’s going to use the substitution technique or a clone maybe_ Sasuke thought and prepared another three kunai, attaching the paper bombs but not quite lighting them yet.  
  
The bombs exploded, leaving a log and a small crater. Sasuke’s sharingan followed the movement of Kakashi just before the explosion and threw one kunai at the branch he was aiming for. He then judged the many paths Kakashi could have taken and decided to block them off by throwing the other two kunai at the other tree branches as well.   
  
Kakashi had shushined to another tree branch only to realize that a paper bomb was there. _The kid’s crafty. It took him long enough to be there for his teammates though._ He quickly jumped from the tree branch as it exploded. He was aiming to go on to the next nearest branch only for that to go up in a cloud of black smoke and splintered wood too. _He already anticipated my movement._ The force of the bomb pushed him back, but he ended up lightly landing on his feet, his eye scanning the trees. 

Naruto and Sakura were already gone, hidden behind a bush. The training ground was silent.   
  
Naruto whispered quietly, “What’s the plan now, Sakura-chan?”   
  


Sakura peered over the bush, “Can you make some more shadow clones, Naruto?”   
  
Naruto simply nodded, “Sure.”   
  
Sakura looked back, “Alright, here’s the plan…”   
  
\---   
  
Sasuke aimed his pair of shuriken and threw them directly across at the branches that he blew up. He then quickly threw another shuriken at a slightly different trajectory.  _ I can’t afford to give him any reprieve.  _ The shuriken clanged together and flew downward at Kakashi’s neck. Whatever sense his teacher had easily alerted him as to its presence and he side-stepped it.   
Sasuke fumbled around in the container he kept his ninja tools in.  _ Five shurikens, two paper bombs, three kunai, and a handful of smoke bombs. I didn’t use up any chakra so far. Can I keep going like that?  _   
  
Just then, ten Narutos burst forth from the bush and all charged at Kakashi. Kakashi looked at Naruto with some measure of feigned disappointment.   
  
“Doing the same jutsu won’t get you any closer to the bells, Naruto,” Kakashi drawled as he prepared for his student’s onslaught. Something was off though, one of the Naruto’s moved in a more feminine manner.   
  
A few metres away from Kakashi was another contingent of five Narutos. They charged at his back.  _ He’s using up a lot of chakra  _ Sasuke thought to himself. He realized what they were doing. Sakura had henged into Naruto. If he had to guess, it was in order to keep Kakashi alerted and possibly distracted from a possible attack from a certain pink-haired student of his. One which would never come since she was pretending to be Naruto. Another opening presented itself to Sasuke.   
  
Sasuke slipped down the tree and aimed one of the smoke bombs at his teacher. He threw it with precision-perfect aiming. Purple smoke shot up into the air, mixed with the white puffs of smoke coming from each defeated shadow clone. Sasuke dashed forward.   
  
\---   
Sakura was sitting atop one of the branches when the smoke bomb was thrown, clouding her vision. She was pleased with herself. Kakashi was perceptive enough to notice the one Naruto clone moving in her manner. Put two and two together and he would think she was in the fray even though she wasn’t.  _ Deception is part of a shinobi’s arsenal  _ she thought to herself, remembering one of the lessons she had learned at the academy. She would be poised to take one of the bells during the ensuing chaos.   
  


\---   
  


The cloud of smoke started to clear. Naruto could feel each clone that was being torn a new one by Kakashi disappearing. It still was going to take some time to get used to the jutsu. He had spent quite a bit of his chakra reserves on the multitude he sent to distract Kakashi, but he trusted in Sakura’s plan. This was the first time they were really interacting with one another beyond him either being hit or insulted, and he wasn’t going to screw up now. His eyes caught the sparkle of the bell. He lunged for it.

\---   
Kakashi was occupied with the fodder Naruto had sent to bombard him.  _ They’re doing much better than I expected. I can hardly see through the smoke.  _ He didn’t want to use any complicated jutsu against them just yet. He bided his time, waiting to see what their next move would be.

\---

Sasuke’s sharingan was hyper-sensitive to every movement. He could see through the clearing smoke that Kakashi was dealing with two Narutos and his back was to another Naruto lunging forward. His eyes took everything in. The smoke that still hung thick in the air was being pushed downward and away. Someone was coming in from the top. Sasuke realized with some dismay that all three of them were going at the same time. They would crash into one another. He had to change his course of action if he had any hope for even touching the bells, otherwise, they would end up in a pile.   
  
He skidded to a halt and shushined behind Naruto whose hand was just centimeters away from the bells.   
  
The smoke had all but cleared by the time Sakura broke through the top. Her foot was rushing down to meet the top of her sensei’s head. Kakashi looked up, his eye widening as he leaned back, pushed at her ankle with his palm, diverting her kick so that she would miss and land on the ground. The bells jingled. The tips of Naruto’s fingers had touched the silvery surface. Kakashi quickly swiveled his hips and grabbed Naruto’s wrist, twisting it and throwing him towards Sakura.    
  
_ That should take care of them. Now, where is Sas--!  _ Kakashi barely had time to finish the thought. Sasuke was right behind Naruto. He had taken the opportunity of Naruto being tossed to lunge and nab one of the bells.   
  
Sasuke watched as Naruto was tossed, removing his cover from Kakashi. He focused on the sole of his right foot, adding chakra so that it would give him the momentum to follow up and grab the bell. His fingers curled around the bell. He tore it away from its thread before Kakashi could stop him.   
  
He did it.

  
  
  



	4. The day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sasuke accomplishes a whole lot of nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really scarce on anything happening and is thus a bit slow. It's more of filler as I'm working to get the other chapters done. Anyways, enjoy it or don't! I'd love to hear whatever criticisms you guys have so that I could improve the writing as sometimes I'm not really happy with it myself, especially with this chapter in particular.

**Chapter 4**

...He did it.

Sasuke clutched the bell in his hand and jumped back from Kakashi. The jonin was staring at him with a suffocating intensity that Sasuke saw very few times in his life. He decided to stare back, unperturbed for the most part, holding the bell by a thread.

Kakashi eventually sighed and scratched the back of his head, “Well, it seems like I underestimated you all.”  _ Guess they don’t need me to really lecture them about teamwork. Although Sasuke didn’t seem to be actively working with them, at least he didn’t put them in any unnecessary danger.  _   
  
“Sakura, Naruto, you both did exceptionally well,” Kakashi remarked, head tilted to the side. “I noticed you two had more than just one plan. That’s good thinking.” He then turned his lone eye on Sasuke, “Sasuke, you managed to get one of the bells. Good for you. Although you could stand to actually work with your team better…” He considered the Uchiha, waiting for some sort of reaction, but when he got none he continued on, “...but you seemed mindful of their well-being before doing anything too dangerous.” Kakashi’s eye seemed to glint with some humor though, “You all pass.”   
  
_ This is the first major change,  _ Sasuke thought.  _ We did better than we had done before.  _ His eyes darted over to Naruto and Sakura.  _ They both worked together too. That’s a first too.  _ He looked down at the bell he held and tossed it over to Kakashi, stuffing his hands into his pockets.   
  
Kakashi caught it in his hand, his mask creasing some as he smiled, “How about we go get some ramen? To celebrate you three becoming genin.”   
  
“Alright! Ichiraku Ramen! Let’s go there! They have the best pork-belly ramen in the whole village!” Naruto pumped his fists up in the air. Whatever resentment he may have held for Sasuke stealing one of the bells was pushed to the back of his mind.   
  
“I actually have--” Sasuke began saying…

“You’re coming too, Sasuke. Consider it a... team-bonding exercise,” Kakashi interjected calmly, giving no time for the Uchiha to weasel his way out of eating with the rest of them. 

Sakura seemed relieved. They all passed the test. Sure, she was a bit peeved she didn’t get a bell for herself, but it didn’t matter at the end of the day. She was a part of a team, and that was all that mattered.

\---   
  
The large red lettering that denoted Ichiraku Ramen hung plainly from the shop’s rafters, the plain white background causing it to pop out even more. It was one of Naruto’s favorite spots in the village, this Sasuke knew.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto had already taken their seats and ordered their food. Sasuke regarded them coldly from where he stood, seeming to dissect and pick them apart in an analytical manner, a habit he had before which had only grown in prominence during his time with Kabuto and Orochimaru.  _ It wouldn’t take long before they all got comfortable and used to each other. They’d grow together and form friendships. Those bonds would be tested and strengthened over time. I know this, but it’ll come crashing down. It’s all so pointless when you can lose the person next to you in seconds. To cherish those fleeting moments and deeming them the best parts of your life is something people only claim to give themselves some sort of comfort in this dark world.  _ Sasuke scoffed and chose the stool next to Kakashi. It wasn’t his place to let them know how meaningless it all was. They’d figure it out on their own time and terms. Sasuke lifted a finger and ordered…

\---

The conversation between the people who Sasuke considered --the trio-- went on pleasantly. Sakura and Kakashi occasionally took jabs at Naruto’s brashness but it was all in good fun. They weren’t picking on him really. There were a few attempts to bring Sasuke into the conversation but he resisted. Their words went in one ear and out the other. Eventually, the evening drew near.   
  
Kakashi looked up. Purple and orange-tinged clouds were streaked across the sky. He was quite pleased, happy even, to have them. He was too much in a hurry to judge them earlier, but they seemed like nice kids. Well, Sakura and Naruto seemed like a nice pair. Kakashi could already feel that with Sasuke he would be having a bit of trouble in connecting with him.   
  
Kakashi cleared his throat, “Well, I think it’s time we called it a day. You all did well. Tomorrow you’re all free, so take the opportunity to rest up before we start our missions.” The silver-haired jonin stood up and paid for their meals before leaving.

Sasuke watched as Kakashi departed, a mental sigh of relief crossing his mind.  _ Kakashi is going to be the toughest one to deceive out of all of them.  _ Sasuke turned an eye to his other teammates who seemed to be readying themselves to leave for home too. He finally stood up and lifted a hand to them, “I’m going home.”

Naruto yawned into his fist, “I think I’m going to get some rest too. I’m beat. See you, Sakura.” He flashed her a smile which subsided a little when he looked to Sasuke, “You too. Sasuke.”   
  
Sasuke just shrugged at that and turned to make his way home.

\---   
It was eleven in the morning when Sasuke completed the first part of his training. The window of the apartment was open, allowing a cool breeze to waft in and freshen up the air. Sasuke stood, arms hanging over the windowsill, the village opened up before him.   
  


Sasuke found it quite unbelievable that Itachi did all he did for this village. Absolutely nothing could reconcile him to thinking it was okay. He was beyond the point of being angry. If anything, he was simply contemplative.  _ To come up with excuses and rationalization for the clan’s eradication...  _ Sasuke left the view of the window, shaking his head. He didn’t feel the need to go out and kill Itachi again, not that he could even do so now with any reasonable expectation at success anyways. He’d just leave his brother to it unless the best opportunity showed itself again.

Sasuke wrapped the forehead protector around his head and left his apartment.   
  
Tomorrow would be when the actual missions started.  _ A few D-rank missions for sure, but perhaps Kakashi will put in a word for how we performed. We might get lucky and get a C-rank thrown at us early.  _ Sasuke’s nose immediately scrunched up with distaste upon being greeted with the sight of an exuberant Guy and his team.   
  
“Faster! We still have ten more miles to run everyone!” Guy let out a hearty laugh that cooled down to a smile when his eye caught Sasuke. He stopped for a moment and motioned for Lee to go on ahead, “Finish up the run. I’ll catch up with you all later. Lee will be leading.”   
  
Guy’s smile broadened as he approached Sasuke, “You’re one of Kakashi’s students right? Sasuke Uchiha? He spoke about you and the others.” Guy let out an amused snort, “It’s going to do him good having the influence of youth around him. He can be so gloomy sometimes.” He tilted his head as he sized up Sasuke, “Could you do me a favor?” Without even waiting for an answer, he continued, “I’d like you to deliver something for him. I’ve been too busy lately and uhh… Well, you can do it for me, right? Great!”    
  
Guy forced a box into Sasuke’s hands before running off, shouting over his shoulder, “Thanks kid! Send Kakashi my greetings!”   
  
“Hey I didn’t--,” Sasuke began saying, but he was left watching as Kakashi’s self-dubbed “rival” ran to catch up with his students. He looked down at the box and tucked it under his arm.

_ \--- _ _   
_ _   
_ _ This taking too long  _ Sasuke thought, stopping at an intersection. The streets were filled with throngs of people passing through, and he had no idea where Kakashi spent time on his days off. It was becoming an infuriatingly tedious task of tracking down his teacher.   
  
_ Where do people like him even hang around?  _ Sasuke considered the question for a moment before the realization dawned on him--The Memorial Stone!   
  
\---

Sure enough, Kakashi was there, brooding over the memorial. A white flower was already laid down, and his hands were in his pockets.   
  
Sasuke watched from afar before making his presence known. “Kakashi. I’ve got something for you.” He hardly ever called him ‘sensei’ or anything like that. Not for a lack of respect (which may have been the case at times) but because he didn't really see the point in using honorifics ever since the massacre. It may be immature, yes, but old habits die hard.   
  


Sasuke presented the box unceremoniously to the jonin, “Here. It took me a while to find you.”

“Ah…” Kakashi glanced over his shoulder, “Thank you, Sasuke. I’ve been waiting for this.” Ever so delicately he removed the lid and took out the contents of the box. Sasuke peered over, his eyes widening at the sight…   
  
The title was plainly marked. It was an Icha Icha Paradise book… signed by the author!   
  
Kakashi sighed contentedly and opened up the book. He turned back to the memorial, “You can go now, Sasuke. Tomorrow is when we start our missions, so be prepared.”

  
_ I can’t believe it. It was just some dumb book for perverts.  _ Sasuke huffed and turned away from Kakashi. He wasn’t going to waste his breath complaining. Besides, he had already spent the better part of three hours searching for his teacher, and the thought of losing a second more to anything unnecessary irked him. Sasuke left. There was still some time for training, and like Kakashi said, tomorrow their missions would begin.   



	5. The Land of the Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Seven embarks on their first C-rank mission, but as Sasuke knows, it won't go the way they thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the ensuing ones are going to be a bit more combat-oriented. Changes in how the plot progresses from the original Naruto story is going to become readily apparent soon.

** Chapter 5 **

A branch rustled…

Sasuke’s eyes quickly searched the thick canopy of the forest. He stood still and concentrated. The faint sound of treading feet on grass seemed to dominate his ears. _Five meters away. One person…_

Sasuke sushined away.  _ It has to be Sakura,  _ he thought as he rested on a tree branch. There was no doubt she lost sight of him. The sound stopped suddenly. Either she was in shock, or she was refraining from making any further movements to keep herself hidden. Either way, it was too late.

Sasuke threw a kunai aimed at a spot next to Sakura’s feet. He called down, “Caught you.” She looked up, blinking, like a hare caught in some sort of trap. “You need to work on masking the sounds you make,” Sasuke commented dryly. He had already caught Naruto earlier who was forced to sit with Kakashi until the rest of the exercise was over.

“I…” Sakura was at a loss of words. None of them were able to get past Sasuke for longer than ten minutes, and it was starting to grate on her just how much she still needed to learn and practice. She flushed in embarrassment and simply nodded, “I understand.”   
  
\---

It’s been around two weeks of just D-rank missions and Sasuke was simply waiting for when Naruto would complain and they finally be given a C-rank mission. During this time, Sasuke kept on his training regiment, molding and fitting it to the changing schedules he had to endure as a working ninja. All in all, his conditioning, chakra reserves, and chakra control were rapidly getting better to the point where he could complete several jutsus without having to worry about passing out. Still, there were areas for improvement.

It wasn’t until the next day that Naruto finally brought up his grievances with the Third Hokage. And just as it had gone last time, team seven had been given a C-rank to protect the bridge-builder Tazuna.

“These are the guys meant to protect me?” Tazuna questioned brazenly. Sasuke, while in no position to really pass judgment on the subject of attitude, nonetheless found the man agitating to say the least. It wasn’t like he had much of a say on who would be guarding him unless he went to mercenary ninja.

“Hey! Why don’t you shut your mouth, old man! You better believe we’re the--” Naruto started before Kakashi swatted him on the back of the head with his book.

  
“Be polite. You wanted this mission. Be grateful for it,” Kakashi drawled.

Sasuke crossed his arms, watching the rest of the exchange unfold as it had before. _Things are going to be different this time_ he assured himself. _Zabuza will be put down the moment he falls, and that kid won’t be able to save him._ They were foolish to have let him be taken away the first time, and he wasn’t going to let the mistake repeat itself.

“Sasuke?” Sakura asked. They were all looking at him. “We’re going to get prepped to leave,” she said softly.

“Right,” Sasuke pushed himself off the wall. He wasn’t wholly there with them in that moment. He was lost in his mind, focused on the idea that with all his knowledge he could potentially change the course of his team’s fortunes, his own, that of the village, and potentially the ninja world. It was dawning on him just how much power he had to manipulate events.   
  


\---

Naruto was giddy with excitement. The moment they stepped out of the gates he was pumping his fists, asking Kakashi all sorts of things about the possible dangers they might face and about how much ass he was going to kick.   
  
Sasuke didn’t really have the energy to shut him up, besides Sakura and Tazuna were doing a good job of that already. He was too focused on formulating his, as of yet, incomplete plan to interact much with the others.

Team seven continued on, walking for about two hours before passing by a puddle. Sasuke looked back at it, recalling the first attempt on Tazuna’s life.  _ Kakashi noticed it last time too.  _ He threw a glance at Kakashi. The jonin stared at briefly before catching Sasuke’s eye.

“Something wrong, Sasuke?” Kakashi asked his student.

“The puddle. It hasn’t rained the past few days, so it just seems a bit out of place,” Sasuke murmured. The assassins would reveal themselves soon enough. He didn’t want them to keep hidden and find an opportunity later on.

Kakashi nodded, “I agree…”  _ Well, he is the most perceptive one out of the group. So that’s to be expected. _   
  
“Hey Sakura, do you think we’ll come across any bandits soon?” Naruto wondered aloud before lowering his voice to a whisper, “Nothing’s happening, and escorting this old guy’s sort of a drag ya know?”   
  
Sakura shot him a dirty look, “Naruto, be polite!”   
  
Sasuke straggled behind with Kakashi. He could barely hear the silent emergence of the two men from the water. It wasn’t something he had noticed last time, and it was still difficult to even hear them now.

The next thing Sasuke knew, a chain had whizzed by him and turned, intending to constrict and then rip through him. He watched as the chain looped and took out a kunai, brows furrowed in concentration.

  
“Naruto, Sakura, protect Tazuna!” Sasuke ordered sternly.  _ The diameter of the chain link should be enough for the kunai _ .  He prepped the kunai but felt something wrap around his ankle…

  
  


Kakashi watched as the next few seconds passed in slow motion. Sasuke was grabbed by a chain and dragged to the floor by the other assassin who then went in for the kill, digging his claw-hand into his student’s chest, dealing what looked to have been a death-blow.

“Sasuke!!!” Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison. Their eyes were wide with fear and shock. They couldn’t process what they had just seen.   
  


Kakashi was utterly shocked, but the feeling was quickly replaced with one of anger. A chain was flying towards him. He took out his kunai and easily dodged the incoming attack, the one-half of the two-man assassins was trying to distract Kakashi. Luckily, Naruto and Sakura had already performed their defensive formation around Tazuna.  _ I’ll end this quick  _ Kakashi thought to himself.

Sasuke watched from the top of the branch as Kakashi was occupied with one of the attackers. His substitution jutsu had worked. The other Demon Brother’s claw had struck through the log and lodged itself in, his hulking figure obscuring the view of Sasuke’s “corpse” from the others. He aimed his kunai, the explosive tags were already half-way through before he threw it down at the would-be assassin.

  
  


The Demon Brother didn’t realize what was happening before it was too late. The kunai lodged itself deeply in his shoulderblade. He sagged forward momentarily, ripping his claw-hand out of the splintered wood of the log before the tag exploded.

Sasuke allowed himself the faintest hint of a smile. The explosion had practically blown off the man’s arm, rendering it useless. All that was left was charred skin and a bleeding stump. The man couldn’t even scream. His body slumped over and fell to its side--dead.

Kakashi had easily dispatched the remaining Demon Brother who was shocked at his partner’s sudden death. He threw a high-kick and knocked him out, pinning him to the ground by settling his foot against the side of his head.   
  
Kakashi’s eye narrowed at the gruesome sight of the corpse. Relief washed over him, but it was quickly replaced with one of indignation at his failure to notice the substitution.  _ He had me fooled. That was a quick transfer. I would have expected him to have instead taken them head-on. _

Sasuke dropped to the ground, landing gracefully on his feet. There was a small measure of pride burning inside him. He pulled almost exactly what Kakashi had done last time, although there was a dead body this time.

Sakura stood, gaping at the corpse, her body trembling. She was glad that Sasuke was alive but a sense of dread seemed to enter when she looked at him. Naruto could hardly believe what he was seeing. He was itching for a fight just moments before, but the sight of the limp arm and mangled shoulder caused his stomach to churn. Naruto knew Sasuke, but he never thought his teammate would do something that vicious.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, who had already proceeded ahead of them, curiously.  _ No emotion. He -is- more used to death than the others but…  _ He let the thought go. They would have to learn that death was an inevitable part of life in the shinobi world anyways. Kakashi tied up the Assassin to the tree, utilizing several different types of binding knots to ensure the man wouldn’t escape; he would be taken into the custody of Konoha soon after undergoing a harsh interrogation.

\---

“This isn’t our job.” Sasuke heard Kakashi say. He tuned them out; the outcome of the conversation would remain the same despite it having played out differently. They would still go on with the mission, and he wasn’t going to interfere with that. Sakura and Naruto had taken to distancing themselves from Sasuke, which he was completely fine with. What they witnessed would help quieten them down for the rest of the journey anyways.

\---

Eventually, they had arrived at the Land of Waves. There was hardly a bit of conversation between any of them. Only a tense silence reigned. Sasuke knew that the moment was approaching when Zabuza would appear to assassinate Tazuna, and he also knew Haku would be nearby to help him if required.

Naruto suddenly threw a kunai at a bush, “I caught you!” He looked at the bush expectantly but nothing came from it.

Sakura shook her head at Naruto and placed her hands on her hips, “If Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke-kun didn’t notice it, what makes you think you would?”

“Sakura, you’re sort of killing me here...” Naruto muttered. His head perked up just as Kakashi shouted to duck. A large, steel blade was whirling through the air, ready to lop their heads off! He dove and pushed Sakura to the ground just as the sword lodged itself in a tree.

  
  


A hulking man appeared in a blur, standing on the hilt of his blade, arms folded. The man was shirtless save for the straps of leather he wore on his body to carry the blade. He wore wrist-warmers like Sasuke’s but they were patterned, and the forehead protector he wore was sideways on his head.

  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man, his features still calm. The pure killing intent radiating off of the shinobi was utterly primal, but it didn’t put him off one bit. Not this time.  _ You’re not going to escape so easily this time around. That kid won’t be able to save you either. This is where you die… Zabuza. _


	6. Blood and Water.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 engages in combat with Zabuza, determined to keep Tazuna safe. The battle is long and brutal.

** Chapter 6 **

_ This is where you die… Zabuza. _

Naruto immediately ran forward at the sight of the shinobi, his fist pulled back, raring to take down Zabuza and prove himself an integral part of the team. Sasuke quickly yanked him back by the collar before he could go off and get himself killed. 

“Not yet, Naruto. We can’t take him on directly,” Sasuke said, his eyes never leaving Zabuza.  _ I have to cover as many variables as possible. Haku has to be somewhere close.  _ Naruto pushed away from him, indignant.

A look of frustration crossed Naruto’s face, “What are we supposed to do then!?” 

Sakura came up to them with Tazuna lagging just behind her. She looked worried. Kakashi and Zabuza were talking, but they all knew that at any moment the battle would begin. “Sasuke? Naruto? What’re we going to do?”

A heavy mist was slowly starting to envelop the area. Sasuke tensed. He turned to his teammates and uttered a curt, “Fall back.” They followed his order (Naruto did so with some reluctance), clearing a distance of a few meters and then stopping when Sasuke deemed them a safe distance away from the two ninjas. The sound of singing metal rang through the air and then a loud clang. The battle had begun.

\---

  
“Alright. Sakura, Naruto, I need you to protect Tazuna,” Sasuke began, “It’s likely that Zabuza isn’t alone on this. We all need to be alert. I’ll go ahead and support Kakashi.”   
  
Naruto immediately spoke up, “You’re not doing it alone, Sasuke! I’m going with you if you’re helping Kakashi.” Sasuke noticed the defiant light in Naruto’s eyes and cursed to himself silently. He knew Naruto wouldn’t follow any order from him willingly.

“Fine. Do your shadow-clone technique. Sakura, you stay with Tazuna and scan the trees. I need you alert.” Sasuke watched as Naruto performed the clone hand seal, bringing forth twenty other Narutos in bursts of white smoke. He had already seen Naruto perform the technique several times before and even tried it out for himself at his apartment. The current number of clones Sasuke could safely make was five, which, while slightly irritating in the face of the amount Naruto could make, would be good enough for the foreseeable future. 

“Alright, Naruto, I need you to send ten of the clones forward on my order. Keep that man distracted from Kakashi. I’ll come in just soon after, whenever I run forward you send the other ten to pile onto him. You’ll be hanging back in case I need you to come to my aid.” Sasuke added the last part with a practiced look of concern on his face. He knew Naruto would be more apt to listen if he was made to feel important, especially if he knew that Sasuke might need saving so he could prove himself a hero. Anything Naruto could do to show him up, he was all game for.

Sasuke waited, his hand raised and palm open.

\---

“Seems like your team ran away, Kakashi,” Zabuza seemed to smile through his mask, “No one will be here to save you, and once I’m through with you, those kids won’t have long left to live either. Whatever mission you had should be considered a failure already.” He couldn’t help but gloat. There was a sick thrill he got from demoralizing the enemy, instilling fear, telling them they would lose, only to then pummel them to the ground. And with a ninja as renowned as Kakashi, Zabuza would surely enjoy watching one of Konoha’s greatest fall to his feet, begging for mercy, before his head was lopped off and sent back to the village along with the bodies of the kids that were with him.

Kakashi readied his kunai. The mist was proving too difficult to see clearly. He would have to rely more on his other senses than just sight if he was going to make it through this fight in one piece. Still, if Zabuza was going to get up close, then the Sharingan would still be useful. He lifted his headband slowly.  _ We shall see Zabuza. They won’t die. Not on my watch.  _ The vertical scar that passed through his other eye, the one he lost when trying to protect a friend, it stirred something inside him. He opened it; the Sharingan was activated.

  
  


“Come, Zabuza,” Kakashi settled into a fighting stance. Every muscle fiber in his body was ready to spring into action.

Zabuza rested his blade on his shoulder, meeting Kakashi’s eyes.  _ The Sharingan. Seems like he’s serious.  _ “Don’t get so cocky, Kakashi. You’re not winning this.”

Kakashi heard those words beating down right next to his ear.  _ He’s Behind me!?  _ He barely managed to look behind him before the legendary blade Zabuza wielded, known by many as the seversword, cut right through his shoulder, crushing and chopping apart flesh, bones, and tendons. Kakashi burst into water.

_ Water clone  _ Zabuza thought with some amusement. He heard a sound behind him.  _ Looks like you’re trying the same thing on me.  _ His grip on the hilt of the sword tightened and he turned at what appeared to be nearly blinding speeds to any normal ninja, tearing right through the man behind him. The “Kakashi” behind him disappeared into a plume of billowing white smoke.  _ It’s another clone!  _ Zabuza quickly jumped back, expecting Kakashi to be coming for him from somewhere in the mist. That was when he heard the tromping of what seemed to him like several other feet.  _ So he’s got backup after all. _

_ \--- _

Kakashi closed his eyes. He could hear Zabuza’s rapid footsteps right above him. His hands shot up from the ground, fingers curling around the man’s ankles, their grip like a vice. Kakashi swiftly pulled him down into the earth  _ I’ve got you! _

Kakashi pushed himself up out of the ground, only to be greeted with the sight of… “Naruto!” He shouted. His student never failed to shock or surprise him, but this was the worst time for it to happen.

Naruto was struggling in the ground, only his bright yellow head poked out. He suddenly stopped, his eyes practically bulging from their sockets. “Kakashi-sensei! Look out!”

Kakashi swiftly turned on his heel, but he wasn’t fast enough. A powerful kick was delivered right to his ribs. He felt the air expelling from his lungs. He skidded back, barely managing to keep on his feet. Zabuza was running towards him, his sword dragging along the ground, bringing up bits of rock and clumps of dirt. Kakashi quickly went through the hand seals. Tiger. Hare. Boar. Dog. He slammed his palms against the ground. The mud-wall emerged just in time for Zabuza’s sword to meet it. 

The blade sunk into the side of the wall. Zabuza pulled on the sword’s hilt, the vein at his temple threatening to burst. _Damn it._ He could only slowly siddle the blade out. The sound of a thousand birds chirping cut through the air. Kakashi appeared right from behind the wall, his hand engulfed in lightning and the Sharingan’s red so startlingly clear, seemingly reflecting Zabuza’s impending death. 

_ I have to let go of it.  _ Zabuza quickly released the hilt and sidestepped. The feeling of searing pain and flesh being stripped away shot through every nerve of his body. He managed to escape the brunt of the blow, but the “edge” of Kakashi’s hand still caught him. Dark red blood dripped from the cut on his side, speckling the blades of grass beneath him.

Kakashi was turning, the lightning in his hand still present, crackling and ready to kill. “You’re finished, Zabuza!” 

Zabuza jumped back quickly. He had to stop his pursuit. His hands began going through several seals.  _ Water style…  _ “Water Dragon Jutsu!” The signs had to be done quickly. The result was less than satisfactory due to the quick and sloppy nature of the chakra molding, but it would do. Water rose above Zabuza in the form of a feral-looking dragon. Its eyes glowed a dim yellow and focused on Kakashi. It barreled towards its target.

Kakashi stopped, the lightning dissipating from his hand. He saw someone dash by him. The Sharingan caught the image clearly--it was Sasuke.  _ I’ve got to make sure he isn’t hurt.  _ Kakashi worked through his hand seals, eyes locked on the dragon’s approach.

\---

Sasuke ran past Kakashi, windmill shuriken in hand.  _ Naruto’s clones should be in their positions by now.  _ He heard the crash of water behind him but thought nothing of it. He knew Kakashi could take care of himself. He skidded to a halt. Zabuza was in his sights. 

The shinobi turned a baleful eye on the young Uchiha. “You want some too, kid?” Zabuza scoffed at Sasuke’s silence.  _ I’ll be damned if some snot-nosed kid shows me up. I don’t have much time to waste on him though. Kakashi’s still alive. _ “Here. Let’s see if you can handle this!”   
  
Sasuke watched as two clones lifted themselves up from the water. He held the shuriken still, waiting for them to come at him.  _ Haku won’t be able to stay out of this for too long. Zabuza’s clearly overwhelmed. He’ll show himself soon.  _ Both clones ran forward. Sasuke let out a low whistle. All ten of the Narutos rushed out to meet Zabuza’s clones, practically yelling and screaming. It wasn’t the stealthiest approach from Naruto, but all Sasuke needed was someone to hinder the fodder.

The clones met each other in combat. Some of the Narutos wrapped themselves around one of the Zabuza’s legs. Others were busy trying to land a hit. Sasuke continued a few steps forward before throwing his shuriken at the air behind the real Zabuza.

Zabuza watched as the shuriken completely missed him, but he didn’t have much longer to think about that when he heard the sounds of footsteps splashing against the ground. Kakashi was already running to meet him.  _ I’ll have to fall back soon.  _

The shuriken flew high into the sky before it came whirling back towards Zabuza who was engaged in combat with Kakashi.

Kakashi batted away Zabuza’s hands and gripped his wrists tightly, holding him in place. The shuriken was flying for the man’s neck. Once it struck, Zabuza would become a stranger to the world of the living.

The shuriken didn’t meet its mark, however. It embedded itself into the earth with a heavy  _ - _ Thud-.

Sasuke didn’t allow any satisfaction to show on his face. Haku had revealed himself, and he revealed himself in aiding Zabuza no less. There would be no hunter-nin excuse now. 

Haku sushined in front of Sasuke.

\---

Zabuza lowered the center of gravity in his body and bowed his head, thrusting it upwards. The top of his head connected with Kakashi’s chin hard, causing the grip that held onto his wrists to loosen somewhat. He raised his knee, connecting with the jonin’s stomach. Kakashi groaned. Zabuza didn’t give the ninja a moment of respite. He pushed away Kakashi’s hands and reached for his collar. The battle had gone on long enough and it was going to end -now-. He threw Kakashi to the wet ground and reared back a fist before striking him across the face.

Kakashi’s vision grew blurry. Zabuza’s blows were staggering, like a hammer striking with all the momentum it could muster. If he didn’t get out from under him soon, then it would be the end for him. His hand slowly inched its way for the pouch wrapped around his leg. Another punch was thrown, all knuckle against his cheek, causing a cut to form. He was seeing stars, and his consciousness was seeming to flicker in and out. Zabuza’s hands clasped together. The man was going to smash Kakashi’s face in.

  
  


“Goodbye, Kakashi!” Zabuza whispered, savoring the sound of the words and the meaning they bore. His fists were raised, ready to batter the man to death. That is, until several kunai drove into his arms, digging in deep. He cursed and leaped away.  _ Damn those kids…  _ he was panting. His arm was riddled with kunai, practically rendering his arm useless unless he was ready to suffer heavy blood-loss. Zabuza’s gaze settled on the brats, it was the girl with pink hair and the blonde that kept pestering him throughout the fight. He ground his teeth together. Their faces were so arrogant and cocky. They were probably filled with pride in managing to get the drop on him.

Kakashi struggled to his feet. The cut on his cheek leaking blood and mixing with the garish colors of the bruises Zabuza had given his face. He knew the missing-nin was cornered, and there was nothing more dangerous than an animal backed into a corner. Lightning began to crackle around his hand.

\---

They met in a clash of kunai. The sound of metal on metal reverberated through the air. Sasuke’s eyes were calm. There was no hint of ferocity behind them. Those blank eyes bore into Haku’s.

“Your master is going to die,” Sasuke murmured calmly, “And so will you.” He noticed Haku pushing against the Kunai a bit more at those words.

_ I have to get to Zabuza.  _ Haku jumped back away from the kid.  _ You will be the one to die here. I’m sorry, child.  _ Haku hardly had time to prepare his jutsu before Sasuke came in close, bridging the gap once more.  _ He’s trying to keep me on the defensive. _

Sasuke’s left hand was clenched into a fist. He brought it upward, aiming for an uppercut. Haku sidestepped it and brought down the kunai he was holding for the Uchiha’s neck. The kunai Sasuke held met it once more in a clash of sparks.

_ He’s still fast.  _ Sasuke suddenly snapped out his leg, hitting the back of Haku’s knee as they were clashing, causing the masked enemy to stumble forward. He twirled the kunai in his hand and dug it deep into Haku’s thigh.

Haku was silent, giving no indication if the pain registered or not. Sasuke’s other leg rushed towards his face. He grabbed his ankle, stopping the movement in its tracks. His fingers dug into it. “You’re very skilled.” There seemed to be a glint through one of the eyeholes in Haku’s mask. He pushed away from the leg and jumped up from his kneeling position. He was high in the air by the time he began performing his clan’s special technique.

Sasuke quickly executed a jutsu. His hand seals were getting faster, almost as fast as Kakashi’s. His chest seemed to expand as a fire burned in his belly. It grew larger and larger and until he finally blew it out of his mouth. Sasuke controlled his breathing, making sure to keep the flames steady. It licked the misty air, causing it to sizzle as it went up to engulf Haku.  _ The mirrors are forming  _ Sasuke thought to himself. He quickly performed another jutsu, hoping the fire would conceal his intentions.

  
  


Haku had already melded into one of the mirrors by the time the fire came.  _ There’s no time to waste.  _ Once the fire dissipated, he zeroed in on Sasuke. He took out his senbon and pushed out of the mirror, flying from one to the other, throwing each senbon with near-perfect accuracy. They would all surely hit its mark.

Sasuke dodged a few of the senbon which clattered harmlessly against the dirt. They started to come in overwhelming numbers though and quickly too. His brows furrowed together as he attempted to find any sort of safe space from the onslaught of needles.  _ It’s still as deadly as I remember it.  _ Several of the senbon found their mark on his back, marking the Uchiha crest he wore.  _ He caught me.  _ His thoughts were calm even as several senbon pierced his legs. More and more embedded themselves into him. Haku appeared in a flicker before him, the kunai in his hand.

“You did well, child. You really are a talented ninja.” Haku was somber, even a bit mournful.  _ I won’t kill you.  _ His grip loosened on the hilt of the kunai as he dug it into Sasuke’s lower abdomen, aiming for a spot that wouldn’t prove fatal.  _ I’ll just put you--  _ This Sasuke burst into a cloud of smoke.

The next few seconds seemed like only one to Haku. He felt a foot crushing the side of his mask, causing it to crack and begin to break apart. He was stumbling to the side, struggling to gain purchase of steady ground. It seemed like the world was coming up to meet him. The onslaught wasn’t done yet though. Haku felt a fist sinking into his stomach. The strike was so forceful he could almost feel his bones vibrating. He lurched forward as another kick was delivered to the other side of his face. The mask broke more, pieces of the ceramic falling to the ground. 

Haku felt that it was over. The battle was lost. Yet, he still stood or at least tried to.  _ Zabuza, I’ll...  _ The thought wasn’t even able to complete itself before knuckle met chin in an uppercut. Haku flew back, the mask falling off and landing on the ground, cracked and broken in certain places. He was on his back. The only thing keeping him awake now was the need to see Zabuza. His body seemed wholly against the idea though. It was ready to shut down and let him drift into sleep. The blurry image of a figure loomed over Haku.  _ It’s him. _

  
  


Sasuke stood over Haku. He couldn’t recall having ever seen the face of his adversary in the past. The face was feminine and framed with black bangs.  _ So it was a girl.  _ The person had to be no more than sixteen at the most, fourteen at a minimum.  _ This was who I fought before  _ Sasuke looked down at Haku dispassionately, the kunai was in in his hand.

  
  


He raised it and brought it down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even Sasuke can't tell if Haku's a boy or a girl! (And yes, Haku is definitely male in this). The battle was sort of fun for me to write, although I don't know if I was doing too much or if it dragged on too long. Let me know! This chapter did a lot of switches between character viewpoints, but I promise the next one will be Sasuke focused! This chapter is a little longer than the previous ones by the way.


	7. Bowl of Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how late this chapter took to get out. I had to study for some exams! As always, let me know your critiques, etc. etc.

**Chapter 7**

He raised the kunai and brought it down…

Sasuke’s hand didn’t shake, not one bit.  _ A strike straight through the heart would end it instantly.  _ The kunai broke through flesh, but it didn’t reach its target. Haku’s hand was shaking, the kunai had struck his palm.

“L... let me see him one last time,” Haku murmured, his hand was being pushed down as Sasuke added force. “P… please,” he managed to gasp.

“And why should I allow that?” Sasuke questioned; he was calm, unhurried. He knew he had the enemy at his mercy. However, he kept the same force on the back of the kunai. The tip of it broke through one of the bones in Haku’s palm and began to poke out the back of his hand. Sasuke wouldn’t allow for any chance of sudden escape. He would pin the hand over the heart if he had to.

Haku’s eyes shut tightly, “He’s given me a purpose in my life. I can’t leave without saying goodbye. Please.” He bit on the inside of his cheek. The pain was excruciating. The kid wasn’t letting go of the kunai, and he could see it had broken through his hand. His vision was starting to fill with black spots.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. “Fine. I’ll take you to him.” 

Haku managed a weak smile, “Thank you, you’re so kind.” He felt the kunai being removed from his hand, the droplets of blood seeping from the wound fell onto his pale skin, marking it. Relief washed over him in a wave. Maybe there would be a way to plead Zabuza’s case and beg for mercy? If not that, he would be able to die next to him.

“Don’t thank me,” Sasuke whispered. His eyes opened.

\---

Haku could only make out the red color of those eyes that seemed to dig through his very soul. He was plunged into a world of darkness before reemerging into one of light. Zabuza was standing over him, wounded, but alive. There was a look of relief in his master’s usually cold eyes.

Zabuza helped Haku sit up, letting the teen lean on him for support.“You did well, Haku. I’m glad you’re safe. ”They’re gone. I got them away.”

Haku smiled brightly up at Zabuza, but tears were streaming down his face. His heart seemed to ache.

“ Hey what’s wrong? What’re you crying for?” Zabuza asked. He was chuckling in that raspy voice of his. Everything sounded and seemed right but...

“It’s just…” Haku was starting to sob as he clung to Zabuza. His lips were trembling, that smile threatening to break “...I know this isn’t real.”   
  
Zabuza wrapped an arm around Haku and shushed him. “It’s alright, Haku. You’re just worrying too much.”

Haku continued to cry in the arms of Zabuza, his sobbing echoing throughout the forest clearing.

\---

The kunai plunged into Haku’s heart, his faint breathing finally subsiding. Sasuke was left looking down at a corpse. The life in the teen’s eyes was snuffed out and all that was left was an empty body that had probably housed a once exuberant child like himself when he was younger. 

_I can only hope the genjutsu was good enough_ _for her sake._ Sasuke stood up. Whatever feeling of remorse and pity that was stirring in his heart he quickly crushed. _I have to work on my genjutsu. It’s more difficult to fabricate a ‘desired’ illusion._ He took a breath, allowing no further thought of the life he had taken. He walked past the broken mask on the ground and towards where Kakashi and the rest of them were most likely to be.

\---

Zabuza panted heavily, dislodging each kunai from his arm and tossing it away as he was retreating from Kakashi. He didn’t expect the battle to go the way it did.  _ I need Haku’s help.  _ Kakashi’s hand was crackling with lightning, and it was sure to get its mark this time around.

“Haku! Haku!!” Zabuza shouted, eyes searching for the boy he had raised to be his weapon and greatest defense. He stumbled back and fell to his knee. The blood from his arm stained his wrist-warmer, turning it a sickly red. He was about to shout again.

“No use calling for help, Zabuza,” Sasuke said as he appeared from the mist, bloodied kunai in hand. 

Zabuza’s heart skipped a beat. Whatever words he had to say seemed to be caught strangled in his throat. His eyes were wide. Zabuza had completely disregarded Kakashi. The blood in his body was boiling, and his head beat with fury.

  
  


“What do you mean?” Zabuza managed to croak out. His gaze was focused on the boy. Everything started to look red to him. He wasn’t sad at Haku’s death; he couldn’t be. Haku simply failed. The sadness he was feeling surely had to be something else. But Zabuza knew what it really was. Haku had died, and he just couldn’t help the overwhelming emotion coming over him.

“I’ll kill you…” Zabuza said softly at first, his form trembling. “I’ll kill you!!!” He forced himself up. He didn’t care about Kakashi, about the blonde brat, about the girl, or even his main target Tazuna. He would kill that dark-haired kid if it was the last thing he did.

Zabuza focused his chakra and sped forward towards Sasuke, his eyes wide and burning with a desire to kill. All he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears, and all he could see was the boy who took Haku away from the world. The distance was closing, but it would never be closed. Ever. Zabuza heard that lightning crackle and felt a hand push its way into his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

“Ka… Kakashi.” Zabuza coughed up blood, staining the bandages he wore around his mouth. His heart was pierced, and his thoughts were quickly drifting away. There was only one image in his mind’s eye, and that was the person he had loved the most in this world. The person who had looked up to him. Haku. He couldn’t lament about the world’s unfairness. Zabuza had learned long ago that things would always be unfair. He took comfort in his death though. The darkness that seemed to consume him was staved off by the light of the person that seemed to bloom in his mind.

Zabuza died.

\---

Kakashi pulled away from the body, letting it fall to its side, blood leaking from the hole in its chest. His hand was bloodied and the metal plate he wore on the back of his glove was smeared. He was left looking down at the lifeless missing-nin who once struck fear into the hearts of many. Each breath Kakashi took had a slight trembling undertone to it--his body was shaking. 

Naruto and Sakura came running up to their teacher, a look of concern on their faces. Tazuna followed close behind, completely at awe with what had occurred. Zabuza was considered a demon, one of the strongest ninja known around Tazuna’s homeland, someone who, if he were to fall, would get back up for more. The fact that he had been killed was nothing short of amazing to Tazuna. He knew Gato had probably set up a small fortune for the ninja and that once he realized his investment had died, he would be coming to him with a personal force of his own.

“You need rest, Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura urged Kakashi to use her as support. She shot Naruto a look that basically said “you had better help me with this or else”.

Naruto immediately understood the signal and nodded. He went to Kakashi’s other side and pushed up against him, smiling, “You’re probably glad we came to save you, huh? You would have been a goner if you didn’t have us as your team. Hehe!” 

Kakashi looked down at Naruto. He knew the boy was just trying to raise his spirits. It was one of those finer qualities Naruto possessed among some of the more irritable childish ones he seemed to have in excess. Nothing that growing up wouldn’t tone down. Kakashi managed a weak smile, “I guess I am a lucky one, aren’t I?”

Sasuke walked over to them, wiping the blood away from the kunai. He caught Kakashi’s stare and instinctively knew from his time with the jonin that he was wanting to know what happened.

Sasuke presented the kunai to Kakashi. “Zabuza had a partner. I took care of them.” There was no need to specify what happened. The meaning of those words would be apparent to anyone. They would know that Sasuke had killed someone. That he was the only one out of Team Seven, aside from Kakashi, to have killed. Sakura looked at him with a faint hint of wariness, and so did Naruto. There was no palpable emotion that they could glean from the Uchiha, no sense of remorse. He just seemed so distant.

Kakashi noticed the sudden tension in Sakura and Naruto’s bodies, their supporting grip tightened a bit uncomfortably around his arms. He knew they weren’t completely used to the notion of death, and while it may seem normal to them for Kakashi to kill, the fact that Sasuke did so as well made them uneasy.  _ They probably can’t understand how someone their age could do it. _ His lazy gaze flitted back over to Sasuke.

“Naruto. Sakura. Sasuke. Go with Tazuna to the village.” Kakashi gently waved them away and added with a slight lilt in his voice, “I’ll catch up.”

“Right… okay,” Naruto mumbled hesitantly. He glanced sidelong at Sakura and could see that she was hesitant to leave Kakashi as well.

“We could wait here--” Sakura began before being cut off.

Kakashi shook his head as he kneeled over Zabuza’s body “No. I’ll be fine.”

They looked at each other one more time (except for Sasuke) and finally headed off with Tazuna.

Kakashi was left staring into the open and vacant eyes of Zabuza.

\---

Sasuke walked alongside his teammates in silence. There was something wrong. A sort of unidentifiable quality in the air that made him uneasy.  _ Is there someone watching me? No _ ,  _ there couldn’t be at this point in time, but, then again, I probably wouldn’t have noticed before.  _ He couldn’t do anything about that feeling now anyways. For all Sasuke knew, it could just be his imagination.

They all stopped upon reaching Tazuna’s home. 

“Not bad, eh?” Tazuna remarked as he approached the sliding doors, “Tsunami! We have some visitors!” He gestured for all of them to come before entering himself.

“Hello.” The voice was soft and polite. It came from a woman who was standing over a low table in the middle of the living room.

Tazuna gestured to the woman, “That’s Tsunami, my daughter. Tsunami, could you fix these nice shinobi something to eat?”   
  
Tsunami bowed, “Of course. I would be glad to. Thank you for keeping my father safe. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”   
  
A big dumb smile grew on Naruto’s face. He couldn’t pass this opportunity up to show himself the tough ninja he believed himself to be. “It wasn’t a big deal! He had me to protect him after all! Ahaha.” Naruto scratched at the back of his head, still smiling and acting as nonchalant as possible.

Sakura seemed just about ready to protest Naruto's ridiculous statements but she hesitated. Instead, she simply nodded and said, with a polite smile, “We’re simply doing our jobs.”   
  


Sasuke watched the exchange, noting Sakura’s hesitance. He could only guess as to why she stopped herself from verbally assaulting Naruto. _She’s probably closer to him this time around,_ he thought. He realized Tsunami was looking at him. Sasuke gave a stiff bow and replied coolly, “It’s our jobs.”

\---

It wasn’t until later in the evening when Kakashi arrived. Sasuke was sitting at the table, his chin resting on the back of his hands, gaze boring into Naruto’s forehead as he watched him gobble up everything without any care of etiquette.

Sasuke turned his head to regard Kakashi. The jonin had his cheery and lazy facade in effect. He was “smiling” with his eye as he entered the home, bowing politely to Tsunami as he sat down next to Naruto.

Tsunami immediately brought over a bowl of soup for Kakashi. She commented on her gratitude for his work before taking her seat back at the end of the table across from Tazuna.

Kakashi let out a relaxed sigh as he looked down at the soup, “I’m thankful that you’re feeding me and my team. It won’t be a problem if I take my food out though? I want to feel the air, and I rather not stink up the place.”   
  
Tazuna waved Kakashi off with a good-natured smile, “Of course, of course. No problem at all.”

“Mind accompanying me, Sasuke?” Kakashi queried. Sasuke knew it wasn’t really a question. It was an order.

Sasuke nodded and stood up. For once, Naruto didn’t complain or make a fuss. He was too absorbed in his food to really care where Sasuke was going.

\---

Sasuke followed Kakashi out of the house, hand stuffed into his pockets. “Yes, Kakashi?”

“I saw the boy you killed,” Kakashi commented. He balanced the bowl in one hand carefully as he sat at the edge of the small set of stairs leading to Tazuna’s house.

“It was a boy?” Sasuke wasn’t too surprised. There seemed to be something -just- off that gave him pause about Haku’s gender, but he didn’t really care if they were boy or girl. It would still have ended the same day.

“Naruto and Sakura were pretty shaken up,” Kakashi continued, setting the bowl of soup aside, “You can tell I bet. They feel distant from you.” Sasuke didn’t respond. He just stood, staring at the back of Kakashi’s head.

Kakashi slouched forward, his focus on some ant crawling atop a blade of grass, “How do you feel about killing that ninja? Especially someone who probably wasn’t much older than you?”

Sasuke didn’t answer right away. He knew Kakashi exemplified the adage of seeing underneath the underneath, so the man was probably probing for something. 

“I had to defend myself,” Sasuke replied calmly, his words bland and lacking in any emotional tinge to them.

“That’s not answering the question,” Kakashi pointed out with a look back at Sasuke.

“That’s all I really have to say about it,” Sasuke answered. He was curt, to the point, practically wooden.

Kakashi nodded absently before yawning, “Ah, well, your teammates seem to be taken aback by it. I was wondering if you were too. It’s my job as your sensei to make sure all of you are doing well after all.”   
  
Sasuke shrugged at that, “I know. Is there anything else, Kakashi?”

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, “No. I would like to teach you all something but it can wait until tomorrow. You can go. Tell them to get some rest. We need to be up early tomorrow. We have work to do.”

Sasuke opened the sliding doors, “I’ll let them know.”

Once Kakashi heard Sasuke leave and the doors shutting beside him, he reached over for the bowl of soup he had set aside. Lifting up his mask, he took a long sip. The night was humming with the faint sounds of chirping crickets, and a gentle breeze shook the branches of the trees that surrounded the home.

  
  


He ate alone.


	8. The Great ??? Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while for me to post a chapter! I had some more exams to study for! I'm still a bit irked by my writing, and it's something I'm trying to work on. Hopefully the fluidity and structure get better. It's a learning process though, you know?

**Chapter 8**

He was looking down on them…

Kakashi had brought them all out earlier to teach them something “new”. It was the lesson in chakra control and using it to scale trees. When Kakashi asked them all to perform the task of walking up the tree, Sasuke had dashed up it with surety and complete mastery of the skill, leaving both Naruto, and Sakura even, somewhat fed up with their prodigy of a teammate. He knew Kakashi was just a ‘bit’ surprised since it was Sakura he had counted on finishing the exercise early, but he didn’t comment on it and simply told Sasuke to wait for him until he was finished teaching.

So Sasuke was left looking down at Kakashi and Sakura walking Naruto through the basics, utilizing analogies and the like in order to get him to understand how to do it.

_ I’m in a unique position. I have the power to change things, but the thought of having to relive almost four years of my life again is unappealing.  _ Sasuke wrinkled his nose in distaste. A bitter feeling swelled up in his heart.  _ Of all the times to be sent back to, I couldn’t have been sent just a bit farther back… but I probably wouldn’t have changed much of anything anyways if I ended up back as a small child.  _

Sasuke’s eyes followed Naruto as he ran a few steps up the tree before falling and hitting the ground with a resounding CRASH and a slew of mild curses coming from the blonde--a realization dawned on him. Everything he had caused to occur differently, like the fight with Zabuza, wouldn’t just have a change in the immediate outcome but also the consequences further on.  _ Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi… everyone will be different this time around.  _ The idea of the change in the past affecting how things turn out in the future wasn’t a complicated one, but the consequences were so wide-ranging and at the same time so minuscule. 

_ Even if I only play a part in how their lives go this time around, they won’t be the same.  _ Sasuke considered Naruto from his perch.  _ Every change he went through to become what he had become in the future could effectively be minimalized if not outright eliminated. He wouldn’t be the Naruto the world had known in his time.  _ His thoughts wandered to the Third Hokage.  _ If I were to change the fate of the Third’s death then the political climate between the nations would be different. Instead of leaving Gaara alive, killing him would also have similar effects.  _ There were too many variables that could be altered to shape history.

Sasuke’s lips suddenly curled into a slight frown.  _ That would mean my future has already changed. How would I even get back? Would that future even exist? Could it still exist?  _ For all he knew (of which he knew very little regarding the subject of time and its effect on the world) there was no future of his left.  _ I’ll have to do my own research or find someone to talk to. I’ll have to think over all this later. I need to be extremely careful, otherwise, I’ll just end up hurting myself. _

\---

_ Crunch. Crack. Thump. Thump. THUMP! _

Several bodies consisting of wannabe samurai and vagrants fell limply to the floor. A short man with shaggy brown hair and black spectacles was cowering behind the last few of his guards who had already decided to set their weapons down and surrender to the enemy.

Kakashi had a grim look in his eye. He was twirling a kunai around his index finger as he stared down Gato, brushing past the hired thugs.

Gato had already gotten on his knees and pressed his head against the bridge’s concrete ground, “Puh… puh… please spare me!”

“And why should I?” Kakashi asked in an unerringly calm voice, yet there was something darker there. He lifted Gato’s head by the tufts of his hair and pressed the kunai gently against the man’s throat. “Why should I let someone like you live? Someone who’s the scum of this earth?”   
  


Sakura bit her lip. She was worried. She had never seen Kakashi act like that. Sure he had his bouts of dark humor, but this was something different altogether. When she turned to look to Naruto, she could tell that he was just as tense as her regarding Kakashi’s exchange with the other man. Secretly, she was glad that Naruto shared her concern. Sasuke though… he kept that cool demeanor that she was so head over heels for in the academy. However, it didn’t sit entirely right with her. She was torn between mild admiration and hesitation regarding her crush. Whatever notion that she would get closer to him by being on the same team was largely unfulfilled. Naruto and Kakashi were the only ones that seemed to care about her. Sakura heard a yelp and turned her attention back to Kakashi.

Kakashi laid Gato’s hands flat on the ground, “Or maybe I could cut off your hand? What do you say?” 

“I’ll do anything! Please!” Gato was blubbering and crying to Kakashi. The man was bargaining for his life with everything he had.

“Anything?” Kakashi raised a brow.

  
“YES! Anything! Just let me go!” Gato couldn’t even squirm under Kakashi’s iron grip.

Kakashi tapped the kunai’s tip against his chin and looked away as if he was deeply contemplating the offer.

“Okay then, I have a few ideas of what you could do to repay your debt to society.”

\---

The bridge, in all its grandeur, was finally completed in the short span of two weeks. It had been funded and aided by Gato and his men. Gato also paid the village a hefty sum money and was made to support its economic revitalization. Kakashi made sure of it through his own brand of “diplomacy”.

Tazuna was laughing and clapping the jonin on the shoulder, other villagers surrounded him and gave their thanks. To the outside viewer, it was plain that Kakashi just wanted out of there. He had already suffered so many thanks and gifts that it was beginning to drain him.

  
  


Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, “Don’t they know we helped out too? Where are our thanks?” He and the rest of Team Seven were waiting on Kakashi, all their bags packed and ready to go.

“Well, he did do the most, Naruto. And he’s pretty well-known here after what happened with Gato and Zabuza,” Sakura pointed out. She didn’t have the energy to be annoyed at Naruto’s constant complaining. She was tired and just wanted to get home to a comfortable bed and sleep away the stress of the trip.

“This is unfair though, isn’t it, Sasuke?” Naruto was desperate to find someone -anyone- that agreed with him. He was practically pleading with his eyes so that Sasuke would confirm his feelings on the situation.

Sasuke just lifted his shoulders in a shrug and echoed Sakura’s words, “He did do the most.”

  
  


Tazuna lifted Kakashi’s arm and shook it in the air, announcing to all within earshot, “The bridge will henceforth be called The Great Kakashi Bridge!”

Naruto’s jaw dropped.

“He gets a bridge named after him! What kind of crap is that!?”

\---

They were all on the path back to the Leaf. The sky was clear, and the sun was shining brilliantly down upon them.

Sasuke was preoccupied with his thoughts. The concept of time travel had proved so difficult to logically put together in a way that made sense that it had caused him some amount of frustration during their travel back home. It was further exacerbated by Naruto’s bursts of energy as well.  _ I’ll have to think this over later. I need someplace more quiet. _

The village gates were looming in the distance. It was absolutely massive and stood as a testament to the Leaf’s great defenses. Ninja could be seen on its turrets, keeping an eye out for any would-be invaders.

Once they neared the gates, they identified themselves and provided the necessary paperwork regarding where they had gone, what mission they were undertaking, etc. When the guards were satisfied, they gave Kakashi a cordial bow and ushered him in along with the rest of Team Seven.

After they entered the village, Kakashi yawned and took out his favorite book. “I’ll notify the Hokage that the mission is done after completing the paperwork for it. All of your payments will be disbursed soon after. You’ll also be having the next two days off. Use it wisely. I’ll have something planned for you all after you recoup.” With all that said, Kakashi left.

Sakura tapped at her chin with her index finger, “I wonder what he’s planning?”

An excited smile had spread across Naruto’s face. “Maybe it’s some special training? Something that’ll make us really strong? What do you think, Sasuke?”

Sasuke couldn’t recall anything extremely exciting happening after this mission the first time around.  _ It’s probably just some sort of training, but things are different this time around. I can’t be too sure of anything.  _ He realized that Naruto was waiting for his answer expectantly. He responded with a shrug, “Whatever it is, we had best be prepared.” He immediately made his way home, leaving Naruto and Sakura without even a simple good-bye.

\---

Sasuke was laying in bed, looking up at the ceiling. He had spent his two days off training as he always had, along with some added contemplation and research. The beginnings of a plan and long-term goals seemed to open up before him, but at the same time, everything seemed so limited. Nothing in the village’s public library alluded to anything more than the theories of various failed ninjutsu experimenters. There was nothing practical, and it seemed to Sasuke that there was a great possibility that he was simply stuck reliving his youth. 

_ Even if I was stuck at this time, I could still alter a lot of things to my liking. What would be the point though?  _ Sasuke closed his eyes.  _ It’s just one library. There are plenty around. And there is also the option of aligning myself with Orochimaru again.  _ The thought of it disgusted him, but he was the only shinobi well-versed in jutsu of dubious natures as well as having created several of his own. The various laboratories he possessed and research notes provided a wealth of information that no doubt held a few documents that toyed with the idea of time-travel.

_ I still have time _ , Sasuke assured himself. There was another thing that bothered him. That uneasy feeling he had experienced back at the Land of Waves stuck with him. He wasn’t able to pinpoint it last time, but it was there.  _ If that ever happens again, I need to locate it. Anything to point me in the right direction regarding this mess would be useful.  _

Sasuke yawned into the back of his hand. There were so many things to keep track of, but tomorrow was a new day, and Kakashi had something planned. He needed sleep.

Sasuke switched off the light in his room.

\---

Team Seven was at the third training ground along with Team Guy. Team Eight and Team Ten supposedly had missions they were on and couldn’t make it, at least, that was what Kakashi claimed.

Sasuke folded his arms. He was sandwiched between Sakura and Naruto with Kakashi standing behind them. Team Guy was in similar positions with Guy standing proudly behind them. Kakashi had explained to each of them that they were just going to be a part of a friendly teamwork exercise, but Sasuke had an idea of why he had really brought them there. Kakashi was going to put them all through the wringer to humble and show them how integral a good team dynamic is, and just how much they lacked in experience to the other more superior genin team.

“Well, I’m glad you all could make it,” Kakashi began, a friendly look in his eye, “If you all don’t know why you’re here, let me explain it to you. We’re holding a little mock team battle. The objective is to get the bells from each member of the opposing team. The rules are simple: don’t kill each other.”

Guy had a bright smile plastered on his face, “Oh-ho, Kakashi. It’s about time -you- made a challenge for once. I was almost beginning to think that you didn’t take our rivalry seriously!”   
  


Kakashi made a vague dismissive waving gesture to Guy, “Of course I do. Your team won’t stand a chance though.” He ruffled Naruto and Sakura’s hair. “Because I’ve got the best genin in the village.”

Sasuke knew the praise was little more than paltry words to provide Naruto and Sakura a false sense of confidence. _ He can be cruel sometimes.  _ He didn’t put it past Kakashi to employ rough and devious tactics like these with his students.

  
  
  


Sasuke’s eyes fell on Lee, Neji, and Tenten. They were arguably the best genin in the village and all had the potential to pass the chunin exams with relative ease. When he looked at his teammates, the realization of how much trouble they would be in when the “exercise” began settled in.  _ Naruto has a lot of power, but he’s lacking in so much experience… and Sakura, she knows nothing other than what was taught in the academy.  _ He didn’t know why, but his pride just couldn’t let him not give it his all. He at least had to make an attempt, if not for himself, then to keep up appearances to Kakashi and everyone else in the village.

Kakashi turned to each of them and gave them all a bell tied to a red string. There was a wily look in his eyes mixed with some amount of dark humor. “I know you all will do just fine.” Once he turned his back, Sasuke made his move.

“Sakura, Naruto, slips me the bells,” Sasuke whispered. 

“Wha-why?” Naruto whispered back before narrowing his eyes, “So you can take the glory all for yourself?”

Sasuke shook his head, “It’s a trick. They won’t see it coming. Just trust me on this. I need your help to make it work, Naruto.”

Naruto blinked a few times as he processed what he just heard. “Huh?” Maybe it was because he wanted to believe that Sasuke saw him as an equal so much that he bought his uncharacteristic plea for assistance without batting an eye. He looked from Sakura to Sasuke and offered up his bell. Sakura did the same.

  
  


Kakashi was in the middle of the training ground talking to Guy. Sasuke had time to give Naruto and Sakura a plan to follow.

“Naruto, I need your clones to occupy Neji. Throw as many as you can at him. You’re good at that. Sakura, Tenten is a good shinobi, but you’re smarter. Use your intelligence to throw her off-balance. Any tricks she likely won’t see coming until its too late if you’re creative enough. Can you do that? I just need you to stay fighting as long as possible. If you can do that, then we have a fighting chance against these guys.” Sasuke knew exactly what he was doing. Each word he uttered was carefully laced with a sense of genuineness and encouragement needed to get his teammates to give the exercise their all. Naruto and Sakura would try just so that they could prove to him their own worth as ninjas.

Kakashi called them over.

  
  


\---

Sasuke was tense. Lee was extremely fast. He had managed to match his unweighed speed during his training for the chunin exams in the past, but his recent conditioning over the past few weeks mimicked all the rigorous exercises he had done with Kakashi and took it even further. With any luck, he’d be faster if only by a bit. Still, Lee was incredibly quick and skilled.  _ He’s someone I can’t underestimate.  _

Guy and Kakashi stood side by side. They eyed each of their students before looking back at each other. Guy’s team was confident and determined. Team seven was equally so.

Lee was settled into his traditional fighting stance, right arm outstretched with the other behind his back. He was focused on Sasuke, determined to beat down the “genius” of the academy that he had heard about. It was his belief that hard work overcame everything, and to beat someone considered a prodigy would surely cement that philosophy.

Neji looked straight through Naruto. There was not a doubt in his mind the exercise would be a quick one.  _ These are unskilled genin. And someone like Naruto…  _ Neji just shook his head and sighed. He would get some -real- training later on.

Tenten offered Sakura a curt bow and flashed a smile. “Don’t let those knuckleheads scare you, okay? Just give it your all. Oh! I’m Tenten by the way. What’s your name?” 

“Oh uh… Sakura.” Out of anyone that she would have had to face, she lucked out on the seemingly genial and good-natured kunoichi. She offered her hand which Tenten took and gave a firm shake. “You give it your all too.”

Kakashi’s eye settled on Lee.  _ He’s going to humble Sasuke quite a bit.  _ As far as he knew, Sasuke’s speed simply didn’t compare to Lee’s. And when the battle was over, Sasuke’s ego was likely to be shot. Naruto and Sakura would suffer the same effects too of fighting a team like Guy’s.

Guy raised his hand “Ready… set… begin!” He slashed his hand downward and both him and Kakashi jumped back.

The exercise began.

\---

Lee sped forward, a green blur, kicking up bits of grass and dirt. Sasuke threw out a leg. They met in a clash of kicks. They had both performed a roundhouse at the exact same time. Lee’s eyes were focused on his target. Sasuke grimaced slightly.  _ Those weights… what are they made of?  _ He could feel a faint throb of pain in his shin.

Lee added pressure to his kick as if to see if Sasuke could still maintain his composure, testing him. “I have heard about you, Sasuke. You’re a prodigy from the academy, and an Uchiha as well.” Lee retracted his leg and assumed his traditional fighting stance once again, “We will fight, but understand this, you simply stand no chance against me. Your skills are inferior.”

“Yeah?” Sasuke mused on Lee’s words. Those comments had riled him up so much more than he had cared to admit back then but upon further reflection, it occurred to him how little it had to do with himself but with Lee’s own feelings of inferiority. It was something that Sasuke understood so well that it made him almost incapable of holding a grudge against Lee.  _ Still, I’m not going to cater to his ego.  _

Sasuke eased into his own fighting stance, one that wasn’t completely dissimilar to Lee’s. His palm was upturned and extended forward. Clear imagery of Lee’s style emerged forth from the recesses of his mind. Having ingrained every second of his past defeat into his brain, Sasuke could recall the motions that Lee would go through and even the perceived impact of every movement that could potentially be executed.

Lee’s mask of determination didn’t stir. All his confident energy was focused inside him, ready to burst and lash out against the Uchiha. Instead of a confident declaration though, he calmly remarked, “So, you’re not going to use the Sharingan?”   
  
Sasuke didn’t dare blink. He couldn’t let his focus slip from his opponent for even a second. “I won’t need it to keep up with you.” The battle would have had already been over had he used his Sharingan anyways. A genjutsu would have incapacitated Lee most likely, or, at the very least, left him susceptible to any attacks that would have left him on the ground. Sasuke didn’t want to stoop as low as that with an opponent like him. Despite some of his callousness and disregard for many of those he had met, there was still a faint shred of care that was difficult to erase. He would honor Lee’s desire to fight, but he wouldn’t lose. 

Lee’s brows scrunched up at the comment. There was a fire in his belly. A desire to prove himself. The Uchiha had reminded him so much of a certain Hyuga--the genius of Guy’s group.  _ If I can beat him then I’ll know I’m good enough. All my hard work will have paid off. I’ll beat you, Neji.  _ Lee’s leg shot out in a kick that Sasuke had barely sidestepped before he balled up his fist, bringing it up to deliver a powerful strike to his opponent’s gut.

Sasuke barely managed to dodge that as well, Lee’s knuckles brushing against the cloth of his blue tee. A plan was already bubbling to life in his mind.  _ Each dodge has to be perfectly timed. Just enough so that he feels the need to extend himself just a bit more. I’ll catch him off-guard then.  _

Something was wrong and Lee knew it immediately. There weren’t many that could keep up with his level of speed, and yet this kid, fresh out the academy with less than a year of experience out in the field, was managing to evade his attacks if only by a small margin. It bothered him, shook him so deeply to the core even, that he began to hasten the pace of each strike.

\---

Sakura couldn’t help but be exhausted already. Tenten had come at her with a barrage of shuriken and kunai. Nicks and scratches crisscrossed her arms with a particularly nasty cut marking her cheek. She could feel the blood forming at the wound and slowly sliding down her face in thin streams. Her grip on the kunai’s hilt was tight.  _ She’s holding back, but not too much so that I won’t lose face. _

Tenten was regarding her, bo-staff in hand. Her smile was in no way malicious or cocky. It was encouraging even. “You’re pretty good,” she said before settling into a rigid-looking stance. Her front foot was barely touching the ground, most of her weight instead put on her back knee.

Sakura had no familiarity with weapons other than the standard ones issued to graduates of the academy.  _ I don’t have any effective ninjutsu I could pull out right now. I’m outclassed. All I can hope for is Naruto and Sasuke’s help. Still though, I can keep her occupied like Sasuke asked.  _

Sakura reached into her pouch and withdrew three shurikens held between her fingers. “I appreciate the compliment. You’re not too bad yourself,” Sakura called back, throwing the shuriken at Tenten and retreating into the safety of the trees some distance away.

Tenten knocked aside the shuriken and pursued Sakura. She would get the bell in time. There was no need to hurry over an exercise like this.

\---

Clone after clone was pushed aside without much thought, all of them dispelled with a single strike to a chakra point. Neji’s Byakugan was activated. The veins near his temples were bulging and flowing with blood. All the clones were gone, and the individual who was left was his real target. Naruto.

_ Who is this guy?  _ Naruto didn’t know what else to do but try and brute force his way past his opponent’s defenses. He prepared another shadow clone hand seal. Ten more Narutos appeared in bursts of white smoke. Naruto raised his hand and shouted, “Charge!”

They all ran towards the Hyuga, and all of them were performing different hand seals. Neji had his hands raised.  _ So he’s going to use a new jutsu?  _ They were closing the gap, rapidly approaching. He was prepared, focused, calm, every muscle and tendon in his body was loose and fluid, embodying the aspects of a gentle stream. Nothing would get past him.

“Sexy Clone Jutsu!” Naruto roared, his voice carrying above the trampling footsteps of the clones. Each one transformed into a “lively-looking”, scantily-clad blonde. They were all running towards Neji, arms outstretched as if inviting him for a nice big hug.

Neji didn’t even blink. The first clone that stepped within arm’s reach he struck in the stomach with the heel of his palm. “She” stumbled back--shocked--before dissipating in a cloud of smoke. The same fate befell each other transformed clone.  _ Two are behind me.  _ Whatever trick Naruto had planned to pull was useless with the unique abilities of the Byakugan. Neji swiftly turned and struck both Narutos in the stomach. 

Only one disappeared. 

\---

Kakashi was standing beside Guy who was monitoring the fights closely as he read his book, stopping on a particularly provocative page and re-reading it a few times.

Guy let out a small grunt, “You knew they weren’t ready.”

“Hm?” Kakashi didn’t bother looking up, “What makes you say that?”

Guy just shook his head, disapproving of Kakashi’s apathy, “None of them are doing particularly well except Sasuke. This is just one of your ways of getting out of your job as a sensei. You’re wanting them to become tired of you and try to find someone else to teach them. You want them assigned to a different teacher.”

Kakashi pinched the corner of a page and turned to the next. “I’m doing no such thing.” It was a lame attempt at a lie. He just didn’t care enough to hide it though. Guy could see through him anyways. So what was the point?   
  
Guy folded his arms, his nostrils were flaring, “You should take this opportunity and enjoy it. Seeing the kids you teach grow up before your eyes is a pleasure to behold! It would do you some good you know. You’re too often brooding, Kakashi.” 

“Hm, well, I guess you caught me, but the exercise’s purpose isn’t solely that.” Kakashi shut his book and tucked it away into his back pocket. 

“Yeah? Well, that’s still no excuse to try and get them to hate you,” Guy muttered before adding with some thinly-masked interest, “And what’s its other purpose?”

“It’s to test their growth as a team as well, their tenacity, their drive, and their abilities,” Kakashi answered easily, “Now hush and watch them closely.” Despite what he said, he was focused mainly on one person…

Sasuke.


	9. Someone's Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me a while to get this one out. I was very busy with school work the past week. Any critiques, criticisms, and such are much appreciated. Also, you guys should give the third opening to the original Naruto a listen. It's just amazing.

**Chapter 9**

_ Thunkthunkthunkthunkthunk! _

  
  


A barrage of shurikens sunk deep into the wood of one of the trees Sakura took refuge behind. _ She’s relentless. One wrong step and I could end up with a missing hand!  _ She heard Tenten landing on a branch a few trees behind her.  _ I might as well try something.  _ Sakura closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Tiger. Boar. Ox. Dog.

\---

Tenten held her kusarigama in hand. The plan was to trap her opponent with its chain and tie her to a tree. She dropped down from the branch and almost immediately Sakura dashed from behind the tree, fist raised. Tenten swung the chain around, holding the sickle away from her body, and threw it.

The chain passed harmlessly around the clone which dispersed.  _ It’s just a clone jutsu!  _ Another Sakura came from behind the tree. Tenten pulled on the chain and swung the sickle around. She was smiling.  _ It’s just another clone. It’s not even casting a shadow. She’s probably above me. _

Sure enough, Sakura was barreling down from up above, the clone on the ground all but ignored by Tenten. The sickle came up to meet her… and it passed right through. She dispersed.

Tenten gritted her teeth.  _ That was a clo-- _ She felt a hard fist crash against her face, causing her to stagger back a few steps. 

Sakura tightened her fist. Her knuckles were beating with pain.  _ My plan worked!  _ She had cast a genjutsu, one that made it look like she had no shadow. To Tenten, it would have looked like she was just another clone. She surged forward. The distance was close to being closed. 

Tenten had immediately recovered and discarded the kusarigama, adopting instead a sai which she summoned from a scroll. She met Sakura in a clash against her kunai.

“That was a good trick!” Tenten allowed a small smile to show. Every jab or cut Sakura attempted was easily countered or brushed away. She was unmatched among genin in her use of weapons, and there was no way she was going to lose on this front.

_ I can’t keep up. She’s too skilled. I’ve never seen someone fight like this before!  _ Sakura grimaced. She crouched low and attempted a sweep, but Tenten hopped over it and quickly brought her heel down, aiming for Sakura’s stomach.

Sakura managed to roll away, but she felt a sharp but thin pain cut across her thigh. Tenten had gotten her. It was a superficial wound but that was the intention. It was a way showing that Sakura was at her mercy. She was running somewhat low on chakra. A lot had to be used up in making such small adjustments to Tenten’s perception with her genjutsu.

Sakura quickly pushed herself up.  _ At least she didn’t notice that I’m missing the bell.  _ She was still wielding her kunai, but it wasn’t long before Tenten disarmed her and rested the tip of the sai against her throat.

“I think we could end the fight here, right? You did pretty well by the way,” Tenten offered another a smile, “Now, about that bell?”   
  
Sakura managed a smirk, “I don’t have it.”

\---

Naruto was on his knees. Neji had struck him at the very core of his body. The place where all good ramen eventually went--his stomach. 

Neji was standing over him. He wore no discernible expression other than that of dignity and calm. It was something the Hyuga were known for. He had seen through Naruto’s clones and tricks. There was no winning this battle.

Neji folded his arms, “You have been defeated.”

Naruto stood up shakily, clutching his stomach, “I didn’t back down ye--”

Neji didn’t allow for any further comments. He grabbed Naruto by the wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. The blonde yelped and tried to struggle, but Neji’s grip was firm as he buckled Naruto’s knees and pressed his head against the ground. He noted that he was carrying no bell.

“Where’s the bell?” Neji asked and added some pressure to Naruto’s arm, causing him to squirm. 

Naruto grimaced but didn’t say a word. The smell of the dirt wafted into his nostrils. He was looking towards Sasuke who was in the midst of a fight with Lee.

Neji caught the direction of Naruto’s look, a slight frown forming.  _ It’s with the Uchiha.  _

\---

Sasuke ducked low, causing Lee’s kick to go right overhead and miss its mark by a hair. The thought of counterattacking with a Lion’s Barrage crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed it.  _ Anything too similar and I’ll be questioned. Even if I can explain it away, it would look too suspicious.  _ In the midst of his thoughts, Lee had taken another swing, but it was too hasty.

Sasuke caught his fist, his grip unyielding. Quickly, he slipped his foot behind one of Lee’s ankles and threw him off balance. With that, his free hand managed to snatch away the bell before delivering a devastating elbow strike to Lee’s stomach.

Lee ended up on the ground. It was such a simple sequence of movements and only one strike was needed to effectively put him on the ground.  _ Simple. That’s his style of fighting. It’s almost like Neji’s. He even managed to take me down.  _ The pain he felt in his abdominals was dull and aching, and it grew, disrupting his thoughts. He clutched his stomach, trembling.

Sasuke stood over Lee. He was struggling, but he would get up and continue the fight.  _ I’ll have to tie him up so he won’t be a problem while I help Naruto and Sakura.  _ Before he could even turn, a kunai came flying towards him. He barely managed to tilt his head away in time. Noting how the aim was true and how the kunai didn’t even veer slightly off course, Sasuke was faced with the image of a ninja he was unfamiliar with--Tenten.

Tenten was standing a few meters away, carrying two windmill shuriken in her hands, “I didn’t expect that sort of tactic from your team. It was smart. Although, it didn’t take long to catch onto the trick.” She unfurled the shurikens, revealing a variety of seals present all over the flat of the blades.

Sasuke briefly looked back at Lee who was leaning on his elbow, slowly pushing himself up onto his feet. The sounds of rapid footsteps made the presence of another ninja known. Neji was standing side by side with Tenten.  _ The plan didn’t work  _ was the first thought on his mind, but it was soon replaced by  _ I might as well test my limits with them.  _ By the time Neji arrived, Lee was back on his feet, albeit still ruffled as he tried to shake off the previous blow.

  
  


Team Guy surrounded him.

\---

They were all staring at Sasuke, an almost disapproving and smug look present on the Hyuga’s look in particular. Neji was the first to speak:

“This won’t end well for you, Sasuke Uchiha. It’s best you hand over the bells now.” The confidence he exuded in his words was palpable.

“I can’t do that,” Sasuke replied easily enough. He looked over each one of them and raised his fists. There was an urge to add in a cocky remark, something which he had a habit of doing when he was younger, but it wouldn’t come. He had consciously stopped himself from doing so.

\--

His first year with Orochimaru was one without the usual company of Team Seven. He had no one to really talk to other than his teacher and Kabuto. Whatever left had remained of his childish inclinations after the massacre was replaced with a sterility in personality that mirrored the Sannin’s labs. His more negative social traits were only exacerbated by a lack of any positive influences, leaving him even more socially-inept and distant. 

Now, back in time, and around people like Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura, he felt some inklings of his younger self returning, but it was ultimately unable to truly come forward. The cold persona he had adopted was too safe and too comfortable to replace now. 

\--

Neji’s brow pinched together, giving the only indication of his annoyance with Sasuke’s answer. “Then we shall take them from you by force.” He took one step forward.

Tenten readied her windmill shurikens and crouched low.

Lee huffed and nodded to Neji before returning his attention to Sasuke, “I acknowledge that you’re good, Sasuke Uchiha, but this is as far as your talent will take you.”

\---

Guy shook his head, “The boy doesn’t stand a chance against all three of them at once. Although, he is quite fast. How hard are you training him?”   
  
Kakashi crossed his arms, “I hardly had time to even do that with him. His speed is uncommon at this level, but he does train on his off time. Either way...” His words trailed off.

“His taijutsu mirrored Lee’s in some ways,” Guy noted. He was a bit ruffled by that. It bothered him knowing how hard Lee had worked to attain his current level of weighted speed and style of fighting, and for someone to so easily keep up with him… he knew his student would beat himself up over his perceived failure.

“Kakashi, are you sure you shouldn’t call the exercise now?” Guy asked, “Neji and Tenten already have the bells of Sasuke’s team and--”   
  
Kakashi simply raised a hand, causing Guy to stop mid-sentence, “All the bells are actually with Sasuke.”

Guy just blinked, “So they cheated!?”

“No, they didn’t cheat. The only rule was to not kill each other during the exercise,” Kakashi answered, completely dismissive of Guy’s worries and complaints.

Guy fell silent. There was no use in arguing. Kakashi’s way of conducting things was different from everyone else’s. His often calm and lackadaisical nature sometimes bordered on callous, but Guy had grown used to it. Besides, Kakashi was much better now than he had been a few years ago.

\--

_ He’s going to throw a kick aimed for my stomach. The Hyuga kid is going to try and strike one of the chakra points in my right arm.  _ These were all predictions based solely on instinct and intuition, which was something Sasuke honed during his time under Orochimaru. As a result, there was no need to heavily rely on the Sharingan unless he intended to copy something or when facing off against a particularly dangerous opponent.

  
  


Sasuke focused his chakra into the soles of his feet and propelled himself up high into the air. They didn’t follow him up though and even distanced themselves from where he jumped. The sound of air being cut signaled him to one of the windmill shurikens that was flying towards him. He took out his kunai.

The seals on the shuriken released. 

\---

Tenten was flanked by Lee and Neji, her other sealed shuriken in hand.

“You’re quite confident this -won’t- kill him?” Neji was a bit skeptical, and he had every right to be. Tenten’s choice of weaponry was often vicious and exotic. Weapons that most genin were unfamiliar with unless they were enthusiasts like his teammate.

Tenten nodded, “The seals will only release senbon, and the shuriken wasn’t aimed for anything vital anyways. It should also be changing course with the sudden push of the release.” With that said, she activated the seals.

“Although, you guys may need to catch him if he falls,” Tenten warned.

Lee didn’t say anything. He was watching Sasuke expectantly.  _ How will you escape this? There must be over a hundred of them and all at close range! _

\---

_ Out of all the people to put me in a situation like this…!  _ Sasuke flared his nostrils; there was no way to deflect all of the incoming senbon at once, at least, not normally. His hands went through the familiar movements of the Uchiha Clan’s signature fireball jutsu. 

The fire that crept up his throat erupted into a large flame which he blew upwards, pushing him down in turn and just in time to avoid the brunt of the senbon. A few managed to scrape against his skin, but overall, he was left largely unharmed.

Sasuke landed safely on the ground. Across from him was Team Guy with Neji at the front and Tenten and Lee flanking him.  _ I think this exercise has gone on long enough.  _ Sasuke rested a hand on his hip and took out the bells he was carrying, “Here you go.” He tossed them over to Neji who caught the bells in his hands.

“You’re giving up!?” Lee was taken aback by the Sasuke’s sudden forfeiture.

Sasuke just shrugged, “Yeah, I don’t want to waste too much time on this. It’s just an exercise.”

“Waste?” Neji was a bit put off by the word. He couldn’t help but feel that the Uchiha looked down on them. It bothered him, but he didn’t let it show, maintaining his usual stony expression.

Tenten had noticed Neji’s reaction to Sasuke’s words. From their time as a team, she was able to read his tells. Neji hardly revealed much through his face, instead, it was all in the subtle change in posture. Whenever he felt irritated or even angry, he took on a more closed stance, arms folded, feet together, etc. She chimed in, “Well, let’s get back to Kakashi and Guy-sensei. We’ll help untie your teammates too.”

\---

“Forfeit!?” Guy couldn’t accept this exercise as a win in his favor. There was no challenge in an opponent just giving up, and that’s exactly what Kakashi’s student had done.

Kakashi yawned and tucked his hands into his pockets, “Well, I guess you win this one. I suppose you win this little rivalry of ours.”

“No! This doesn’t count!” Guy balled his hand up into a fist and raised into the air, “And our rivalry will never end, Kakashi! It’s eternal, even after death! I’ve already got an idea for our next match. We could even do it now!” He went on and on and on to the point where both teams had grown tired of hearing him talk, except for Lee, who stood in awe of his teacher’s words

Kakashi made a simple gesture to his team, letting them know that they were free to go.

Sasuke was just about to leave before he heard his name being called.

“Sasuke Uchiha!”

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the voice--it was Lee, and he was wearing an expression of sheer determination.  _ What could he possibly want now? _

Lee gave him a thumbs-up and a winning smile, displaying his gleaming white teeth, “I thank you for that fight! I underestimated you, but I swear in our next battle things will be different! I won’t go easy next time!”

Sasuke cocked a brow at Lee and just shrugged at him, “We’ll see.” He kept on walking with Naruto and Sakura trailing behind, leaving a grinning Lee and his team behind.

\---

Naruto grimaced as he rubbed his stomach, “Bastard…” His brief bout with Neji left a lasting impression on him along with a dull pain in his stomach.  _ I’m going to have to train harder! How does Sasuke get by so easily anyways? Maybe he’d teach me something? Nah, of course not! But maybe… _

“Hey, Sasuke? We should get some training in! What do you say? Ahaha…” Naruto tried to play off the request casually. The answer should have been expected though. It was an abrupt and curt…

“No,” Sasuke answered simply as he walked down the street. Small-time vendors were lined up on the sides of the road, selling and hawking a variety of homemade goods. Sasuke stopped by a stall and looked over one of the snacks that were on sale. 

“Hey hey! Why not? We both need to get stronger, don’t we?” Naruto stood behind him, his hands balled up into fists. He didn’t know why Sasuke was always so dismissive about everyone, but it had started to irk him more than it had in the academy. Even on a team, he displayed no sort of emotion. It was like he hated being around them. 

Sasuke handed over some money to the vendor who gave him a rice ball in return. When he turned to Naruto, he just gave a half-hearted shrug, “I like to train alone, and besides, Kakashi can help you out more than I could. He’s the teacher after all.” With that said, he walked away.

There was the urge to go after him, the urge to turn him around and shout, the urge to punch him even, but Naruto didn’t do any of that. He just watched as Sasuke left him behind.

Sakura reached out and rested a tentative hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t be angry with him,” she said, her voice soft.

“Huh?” Naruto turned his head, regarding Sakura with an overly-exaggerated smile on his face, “Who said I was angry?” The lie was obvious, he knew just based on her reaction. She had seen through his fake smile.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him, “It’s written so plainly on your face, idiot. Besides, you don’t have to pretend… I sometimes feel the same way when it comes to him. We can’t just be mad though, that’s just how he is.”   
  
_ Sakura…  _ Naruto looked away, his head lowered. Maybe she’s right, he probably had no right to be mad. Sasuke hadn’t done anything bad to them. He was just stand-offish.  _ But why do I feel like he sees right through all of us? Why does it feel like he doesn’t care about us? _

“Hey.” Sakura was reluctant to ask Naruto out, but she pushed herself to anyways.  _ It’ll cheer him up hopefully. _ “How about we get some ramen?” 

\---

It was evening by the time Sasuke finally went home. He had spent most of his day training, something which no one who would happen to be watching him would find strange. 

Sasuke switched on the lights of his apartment and made for the window. He opened it, allowing a cold breeze to enter the room. The night was still young with many of the homes lit. Fathers, mothers, and children were returning to their families, ready to eat dinner together and talk about their day.

He couldn’t help but stare at the family that lived across the street from him. The father had just set the table and was sitting with his children to seat themselves. His wife had just arrived from work and made to join them. The image conjured up memories of Sasuke’s family. They would eat at the table, his father and mother listening patiently to his stories, and Itachi sitting next to him with a gentle smile on his lips.

_ Itachi.  _ The name filled him with mixed emotions. The level of ill-will he bore towards his brother was still immense despite himself. Everything that went wrong could be attributed to him, and even Itachi would probably agree with the sentiment.  _ Why go that far?  _ Sasuke didn’t bother thinking about the reasons. It would be worthless to make any sense of it all. He just knew he would never be able to truly live the way he had wanted. 

The evening dragged on with Sasuke spending his time meditating. Just as he stood to shut the window, a strange feeling crept into the back of his mind.  _ I’m being watched again.  _ It was that very same feeling he had experienced back at the Land of Waves. The strange and unsettling aura that came from it caused him to tense up. 

He looked out into the night. Much of Konoha had decided to wind down by midnight, with only a few districts dedicated to the nightlife still bustling with activity.  _ Should I look for it?  _ Sasuke hesitated, before finally deciding to slip on his sandals and head for the rooftops.

\---

_ It could just be an Anbu.  _ Sasuke stood on the roof of his apartment, hands at his sides. The feeling had grown stronger, deeper, more unsettling. He closed his eyes and took a breath, listening to the softness of the wind, the hum of the cicadas, and the occasional chirping of crickets in the night.  _ I don’t hear anything out of place… _

He hopped to another rooftop, landing silently, and repeated the same action of waiting and listening. Nothing came up. There were no inconsistencies in what he heard.  _ Still nothing. Not even a sound.  _ The feeling of being watched had grown steadily stronger, and the tension Sasuke started to feel was mounting.  _ Could it be that I’m being pursued instead?  _

Sasuke’s lips pressed into a thin line. There was nothing to go on, and as far as he could tell, there were no tracks or traces that stood out to him.  _ I can’t risk standing out here. For all I know, it’s someone who could be trying to kill me.  _ Whoever or -whatever- it was that was watching him had significantly closed the gap between them. Sasuke could just feel it. His hand went for a kunai and he waited, hiding behind a stack of crates left on a roof.

Ten minutes, fifteen minutes, thirty minutes passed. Nothing happened. There was no attack, no ambush. The feeling had even subsided, although it still lingered. Sasuke couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t normally so high strung, but something about what he felt had shaken him. Fear had dug its talons into him that night, which was something that rarely happened. Usually, he was calm in the face of almost any danger.  _ Whatever’s watching me can’t be human. It just can’t.  _ That was the conclusion he came to that night.

_ It can’t be human. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. The Special.

**Chapter 10**

_ Who is watching me? _

That was the question that had been dominating Sasuke’s mind for the past two weeks since his close encounter with the “thing” on the rooftops.  _ It could be Itachi. That’s the most plausible explanation, but what if that isn’t it? I could try to expose the thing, but I have to be prepared to engage it. And even if I resolve that problem, I still have my situation to fix.  _

Sasuke’s lips curled into a faint frown. He was alone at the training ground having shown up two hours early to think over his problems, but ultimately making no significant progress.  _ I could escape during the chunin exams and sneak away to Orochimaru’s hideout. However, that would require me to do it during the invasion. If I do it earlier, I am likely to be noticed by a jonin. I would have to make it look like I was taken or killed. _

Sakura’s appearance interrupted his thoughts. She walked over to him, a nervous and hesitant smile resting on her lips. He stared back blanky before dipping his chin in a nod of acknowledgment.

“Hey, Sasuke. You’re here early,” Sakura remarked. Her words were bright and cheery, but there was an undercurrent of worry there.

_ Most likely a fear of rejection.  _ Sasuke turned his gaze towards the sky. “I guess.”  _ I can’t fix the issues she has with herself. That’s up to her.  _

Sakura looked around, her fingers intertwined behind her back. “What do you think we’re doing today?”

_ Kakashi’s going to discuss the chunin exams  _ Sasuke thought immediately, but he just shrugged at her instead. Naruto eventually arrived, bearing a few bruises and a dour look on his face.

“Are you feeling any better?” Sakura asked Naruto.

Naruto simply grunted in response before breaking out into a smile, “Yeah, I’m fine. I had him where I wanted him anyway. Who were those guys anyway?”

“Sand ninja,” Sakura said, “They’re here for the chunin exams.” 

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto; there was a nasty purplish bruise on his cheek.  _ I wasn’t there to help them out. It completely slipped my mind.  _ He didn’t necessarily feel guilty for not being there to help, being instead more occupied with the potential trouble they could cause him in the future. He decided to keep silent.

When Kakashi finally arrived, he was only thirty minutes late, something which was unusual for him. A silence hung in the air between him and his students. Each person his eye caught felt as if they were being broken down to their base parts, dismantled and bared open for him to analyze. 

“I suppose I shouldn’t keep you all here too long…” Kakashi removed three pamphlets and presented them, “...I’ve nominated you all for the chunin exams.”

\---

It was noon. The sky was clear and the air crisp and cool. Villagers milled about, toiling away as they had done in generations past and would continue to do in generations to come. 

Sasuke was sitting alone, his back against a tree. He had already completed the application and was confident that his teammates would do just the same as last time.  _ If I’m going to stick with leaving during the invasion, I’m going to have to prepare for the potential consequences. Any mistake I make could set me back years or even kill me.  _

_ Orochimaru will also require some thinking. I can’t let him give me the curse mark. That would only be a detriment. I’m sure he’d still be willing to accept me in his hideout even without it. His desire for the Sharingan would assure that, and that also makes him dangerous. I’ll have to be on guard.  _ Sasuke closed his eyes. He couldn’t afford to be worried only calm. Besides, he had taken the time to copy and learn a few of the jutsu Kakashi used during some of their missions, which would only make him more capable in any fights to come.

“Sasuke-kun!”

Sasuke recognized the voice instantly.  _ It’s her. _

A girl with platinum-blonde hair and light blue eyes approached him, flanked by a slender boy with spiky black hair done in a ponytail and what looked to be his friend, a rotund boy with markings on his cheeks. The girl was beaming down at him.

_ Ino.  _ Sasuke didn’t move from his sitting position. He hoped she would get the hint that he didn’t wish to be bothered, but sadly, she either couldn’t tell or ignored the cue. 

“It’s such a coincidence meeting you here. Are you entering the exams by any chance?” Ino questioned, a faint blush coloring her face. She was trying her damndest to be conversational.

“Yes,” Sasuke answered as he rose to his feet, placing his hands in his pockets. He glanced over at the boys with her.  _ Shikamaru and Choji _ . Neither of them looked like they really wanted to be here. 

Ino let out a peal of laughter and waved her hand at Sasuke, “Of course you’re entering. I expected nothing less from you. Hey, by the way, we’re just about to go get something to eat. Why don’t you join us?” The question was a hopeful one.

“I can’t. I’m busy.” The reply was toneless and without apology. Sasuke just couldn’t imagine himself hanging out with Ino and her friends to eat at some restaurant he didn’t care for.

“Huh!? Busy? With what?” Ino didn’t even try to hide her look of disappointment. It showed through her slight frown, the droop of her shoulders, and her sudden lack of feisty spirit. 

“With training,” Sasuke muttered as he began to walk away.

\---

“I’m going to bring him something to eat,” Ino declared to her comrades. 

Shikamaru cocked a brow skeptically at her. “Who? Sasuke?” He rested his face in his palm and picked at the ramen bowl before him which was half-finished. “I don’t think you’re going to get anywhere with him. He barely gives his own teammates the time of day.”

Ino shot Shikamaru a look. “And where did you hear that?”

“I overheard Asuma-sensei and Kakashi talking about him,” Shikamaru replied, shrugging. 

Choji sniffed the new bowl of ramen he was given before heaving a content sigh. Before he dug into his food, he turned to Ino. “I think Shikamaru’s right. I only ever see Sasuke training al--”

“Where!?” Ino interrupted him. Her mind was already made up. Whatever misgivings her friends had about her going to him didn’t really matter. She was confident that she’d be successful in getting him to like her.

Choji’s brows knit in confusion. “Oh… uh, it’s the place with the little stream and uh the clearing…”

“The Third Training Ground,” Shikamaru said with a sigh, “And it’s a river, not a stream.”

“Hey! Could I get the special to go please?” Ino set a few ryo on the counter. The special was a bit costly, but she was sure Sasuke would appreciate it.

Shikamaru slid his bowl of ramen over to Choji. “Look Ino, just don’t be late for training, okay?”

“I won’t be. Just tell Asuma-sensei I’m shopping for new kunai in case though.” Ino took up the bowl and rose from the stool.

\---

_ Choji was right _ . Ino saw Sasuke sitting at the riverbank. She held the bowl in her hands tightly.  _ Alright. You can do this!  _ She put on a self-assured smile and began to walk up to him.

“Yes?” Sasuke didn’t even turn to face her. All Ino could see was the Uchiha crest on the back of his shirt.

“It’s just me!” Ino called over. She waited for a second, and when it didn’t seem like he would say anything else, she approached him. Her confidence wavered slightly.  _ He can’t be as cold as Shikamaru says, right? He’s just aloof, cool, and…  _

“What do you want?” Sasuke asked tersely. The words weren’t exactly unkind just monotone. 

Ino blinked. She couldn’t allow herself to get lost in doubt during this critical moment. “Oh, well, I brought you something to eat. You need something to replenish your energy after training and all.”

Still, Sasuke didn’t turn to regard her. He was looking straight ahead, legs crossed and hands framed in a meditative pose.

Ino fidgeted with the paper covering on the ramen bowl. The anxiety she felt was more than she would care to admit. She didn’t know what else to say or do, so she just started to talk. “I need to get some training in too. My father told me about the chunin exams and--”

“You’re breaking my concentration,” Sasuke cut in abruptly, “I need you to leave me alone.” 

Ino’s heart sunk, like some sort of insignificant pebble in the water. There was no feeling of shock or outrage, only dejection. It felt sharper, more poignant somehow, then it had the other times he had turned her down. She couldn’t let the feeling show.

“Right. I’m going to be late for training anyway.” Ino forced herself to smile. Even if he couldn’t see it, smiling always helped her keep her confidence. Yet, it wasn’t as effective this time. She let out a sigh.

“Make sure you eat it before it gets too cold. I heard it tastes great. It’s the special after all…” With that said, Ino left.

\---

“Tomorrow’s going to be a big day for them. Did you get any extra training in with your team, Kakashi?” Asuma questioned as he lighted his cigarette. 

“Nope.” Kakashi nursed the glass of sake in his hands. He didn’t really feel like drinking, but he was dragged into coming along by Guy. The street-side bar they were in was chosen by Asuma and Kurenai. 

Kurenai lifted a brow at him.“You at least let them know of what they might be facing, right?”

“Nope,” Kakashi repeated. The night was drawing on, but despite the late hour, the street was still bustling with activity. 

“Ah, Kakashi, you’re too cruel!” Guy was already drunk and on his fifth cup. “You should show a bit more compassion towards your own students!”

Kakashi gazed into the clear liquid in his cup and swished it around.“Hmm, if I’m lucky they’ll fail and quit being ninja.”

“Kakashi!” Kurenai said, exasperated.

“I’m kidding… mostly.” Kakashi set the glass aside. “I’m sure they’ll be fine. They’ve done well enough so far.”

Asuma chuckled and took a drag from his cigarette. “Let’s hope.” He nudged Guy with his elbow. “Your team is entering the exams aren’t they?”

“Of course! They’re ready this year.” Guy downed his sixth cup of sake and slammed it down on the bar top. “They can’t lose. Neji, Lee, and Tenten are all exceptional ninja, and they’ve worked hard for this chance.”

The conversation continued for some time. Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy discussed their students, how they were doing, their talents, and the missions they’ve done. Kakashi was only half-listening to them before their questions eventually fell on him again.

“What about your students?” Kurenai asked. She was leaning against Asuma after having drunken her fair share of rice wine. 

“What about them?” Kakashi had yet to even take a sip from his cup. He was focused on the now empty street.  _ It’s getting late. I should get going soon _ .

Kurenai huffed. “I mean what are they like?”

Kakashi gave a half-hearted shrug.“You know Naruto: he’s rowdy, troublesome, but enthusiastic. He requires discipline though and more experience. Sakura is dedicated. She has a good handle on the basics and she’s quite intelligent. She has the potential to be a good kunoichi.”

“And what about the Uchiha?” Kurenai pressed.

“Hm? Sasuke?” Kakashi rubbed his chin. The answer took a while of thinking before it came to him. “He’s skillful at least from what I’ve seen. He managed to stand toe to toe with Guy’s team alone for a time. As for what kind of kid he is I don’t know. He doesn’t let anyone in, completely closed off.”

Asuma blew out a puff of hazy smoke before putting out his cigarette in an ashtray.“Sounds like he takes after you, Kakashi.” He glanced aside at Kurenai. “I’m going to call it a night. Is Guy going to be okay with you?”

Kakashi waved Asuma off. “I’ll take him home.” He stood up and looped a half-sleeping Guy’s arm over his shoulder, lifting him up to his feet.

Asuma did the same with Kurenai and raised his hand. “See ya tomorrow.”

“See you.”

\---

“Urgh, where could she be?” Naruto groaned. “It’s almost time for the exam!”

“Be patient,” Sasuke advised calmly. He was leaning against the wall near the entrance to the building, watching as genin he didn’t even recognize filtered in to take part in the exams. 

It was just thirty minutes before the exam when a pink head bobbed into view. Sakura approached them, smiling abashedly as she dipped her head in an apology.

“Sorry! My parents were keeping me and well…” Sakura cleared her throat and looked between Naruto and Sasuke. “Let’s get inside.”

Team Seven came in during the latter part of a confrontation between the two ‘genin’ and Team Guy. Sasuke already knew the trick the proctors were pulling with the genjutsu placed over the area. Everyone was fooled into thinking that they were on the third floor when in reality they were on the second.   
  


“It’s a genjutsu,” Sasuke said almost immediately, interrupting the disguised proctors in the midst of their lecture on the hardships chunin face. He felt a dozen pairs of eyes boring into the back of his head.

“So you saw through it, huh?” One of the proctors commented, his smile strained. He noticed his partner shifting his weight onto one leg, prepared to lash out.

Sasuke didn’t even attempt a strike, choosing to weave out of the way as the proctor, a guy with spiky black hair, swung his leg. Lee stepped in just as before, catching the proctor’s kick by the ankle at the last second.

Lee released his grip on the proctor’s leg and gave Sasuke a thumbs-up. “I knew you didn’t need my help, but I had to make sure! You can’t be injured before our fated battle! And…” He gave Sakura a wink, “It’s good to see you here, Sakura-chan. We should go out later after all this is over!”

Sakura didn’t look the least bit amused by the offer and shook her head. “Not a chance.” That elicited a laugh from Naruto.

Lee’s upturned brows were all that was needed to know how he felt at that moment: defeated, disappointed, disregarded. His arms hung limply at his sides.

Sasuke nudged Lee in the side as he headed for the stairs. “Come on. You’re not going to have the battle you want standing here.” 

Lee watched as Sasuke and his team departed, his fists trembling. The growing excitement he felt was unmistakable--he had a new rival. 

\---

“It looks like you’re all here.” Kakashi was waiting just outside the real test room, that lazy laissez-faire look present in his eye. “I’m glad you all decided to take the exam. If even one of you decided not to come then the whole team wouldn’t be allowed to participate.”

Sasuke could sense the amusement his former teacher hid behind his mask. They locked eyes momentarily and he could practically hear the unsaid words that passed between them.  _ Keep them safe. _

“Go on. Don’t let me keep you here.” Kakashi tapped off a lazy salute to his students as they opened the doors to the examination room. “I know you guys will make me proud.”

Sasuke cast a glance over his shoulder at Kakashi and hesitated…

He saw his sensei smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite arcs is coming up! The chunin exams! Anyway, I'll try to be a bit more consistent with my uploading schedule, sometimes it's a bit variable.


	11. Icha Icha Paradise

**Chapter 11**

_ Keep them safe _

  
  


_ I can do that much for now, but they’ll be on their own soon, Kakashi.  _ Sasuke trailed in after his teammates, letting the door shut behind him.

The densely-packed room was filled with genin hailing from the many different hidden villages. Some looked to be veteran shinobi retaking their exams while others were fresh-faced ninja as young as Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored the nasty glares shot his way and brushed past Sakura and Naruto, quickly scanning the room. It wasn’t difficult to pick out Kabuto amidst the crowd, wormed in between his fellow co-conspirators.  _ To think you were a spy this early on…  _ Sasuke knew better than to judge though, if anything, he was hiding his identity just as Kabuto was albeit in a different manner.

Sasuke caught sight of Gaara who, along with his siblings, was given a wide berth by the other genin.  _ And there you are.  _ He recalled Orochimaru discussing the boy’s role in the invasion and how his emotional instability was used to bring out the demon within him. Had the beast been released in the arena as planned, Konoha would have suffered far greater destruction than it had. It was only by chance that Gaara hadn’t fully transformed during their fight.

“There are so many people here just for the exam…” Sakura whispered under her breath. She didn’t know what to expect, but everyone there looked to be beyond their ability.

Naruto just nodded in agreement. There was no doubt that the genin here were strong, but that only seemed to excite him. The chance to prove himself was here in the exams.

The door creaked open once again.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji entered the room along with Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Team Guy was the last team to arrive in the testing room.

Ino approached Sasuke with a playful smile that barely hid the hurt and uncertainty in her eyes. “How are you, Sasuke-kun?”

“Fine,” Sasuke answered offhandedly. He couldn’t be bothered to deal with what was essentially a childish romance from someone who was technically three years his junior. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Ino flashed him another smile before turning to face Sakura, her features hardening somewhat.“Looks like you’re a part of the exam too, huh?”

“Obviously.” Sakura gave Ino a once over and lifted her nose. “You’re going to have to try a lot harder in these exams than you’re used to you know.”

Ino shrugged her shoulder and scoffed. “Oh please, I plan on passing.-You- are the one who is going to have to step it up or you’ll be left behind.”

“We’ll see about that won’t we?”

“Hmph. I’m sure we will.”

Naruto grimaced faintly as he shuffled over to Sasuke. “Geez, they sure have it out for each other don’t they?” 

Sasuke offered a slight shrug and a bland “I guess so” in response. He was wholly focused on Kabuto who was discussing something with his team. There was the urge to activate his Sharingan and ‘read’ what he was saying, but he convinced himself otherwise.  _ They’re not going to say anything important in a room full of people. _

“Is that all you can say? Just ‘I guess so’ or ‘leave me alone’? Man, you’re boring.” Naruto turned to face Shikamaru and Choji, his grimace deepening. 

Shikamaru cocked a brow. “What’s with that look?”

“It’s just that you two…”

The conversations started to blend together to Sasuke. It was difficult to tune them out; everyone was either arguing or making some sort of snide remark.  _ How did any of them manage to become friends?  _

“You guys need to be quieter. This isn’t some sort of field trip you know.”

Sasuke snapped to attention--it was Kabuto. The young man was standing behind them, looking unimpressed and even a bit annoyed by their presence, but he quickly assumed a congenial smile.

“Seems like it’s you’re first time, huh?” Kabuto questioned, a hand on his hip.

_ There’s no doubt that Orochimaru chose the best spy to enter the exams. Hardly anyone would think Kabuto a threat. I didn’t even see through him the first time we met.  _ Sasuke leaned back and regarded Kabuto as he discussed the exams, quickly gaining the trust of his own team and the others.  _ Were we really this naive?  _ He wondered. 

“You’re Sasuke of the Uchiha clan, right?” Kabuto smirked. “There’s going to be some real competition this time around, so you might want to pay attention.”

“Uh-huh... Kabuto was it?” 

“That’s right.”

“Thanks for helping us out.”   
  


Kabuto canted his head to the side, brows pinching in momentarily before he broke out into a soft chuckle. “It’s the least that I can do for you rookies. Anyways...”

Sasuke eased back into his guarded position, half paying attention to whatever Kabuto was going on about. He was aware of the incredulous look his teammates were giving him, and it was well-deserved in his opinion. They were probably surprised that he could show any common decency at all, something which they were never on the receiving end of since they first joined as a team.

For the briefest of moments, he felt guilty. Sasuke knew he wasn’t doing Team Seven any favors by his inaction and apathetic attitude, but he just couldn’t be the person they needed him to be. There was no staying in Konoha and there was no pretending that everything was alright as if he hadn’t been thrown back into time. 

_ It’s better I leave them with bad memories rather than good. It’ll sting less for all of us  _ Sasuke thought. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the crowd. The movements were sudden, but it was easy to make out the figures. Reaching into his pouch, his fingers looped through the holes of a few shurikens.

_ Clang! _

The kunai scattered against the stone ground uselessly. Sasuke pulled on the wires attached to the shurikens just as one of the Sound ninja, a man by the name of Dosu, came barreling towards Kabuto. 

The shurikens snapped up, the wires wrapping around one of Dosu’s arms and restraining him. Dosu couldn’t move his arm as it was being pulled back and away from Kabuto; Sasuke’s grip on the line was firm and any sort of resistance was met with a strong tug. 

The other Sound-nin, a boy and a girl, appeared beside Dosu with the girl cutting the wire using a senbon. The boy had his palms open and aimed at both Kabuto and Sasuke, a twisted and arrogant smile plastered on his face.

“Make even the slightest movement and you’ll be blown away.” The boy’s fingers curled in slightly, a faint buzz emanating from the holes in his palms.

“That’s enough!” A voice boomed.

“Are you all wanting to fail before the exams begin?” The voice belonged to none other than Ibiki Morino: a tall, burly man clad in a dark trenchcoat with a black cap bearing the regulation forehead protector worn over his head. Lined up behind him were the exam proctors, all relatively young men and women who had significant experience with the exam itself.

“No, not at all. Sasuke here was just defending me. These Sound ninjas are getting a little out of hand though.” Kabuto cast a meaningful glance at Dosu, the corner of his lips pulled into a tight smile.

Whatever it was that Dosu saw in Kabuto’s eyes caused him to offer a curt but apologetic nod. “Sorry. We were getting ahead of ourselves.” His partners gave their own stiff apologies to Ibiki as well.

“Let me make myself clear here. It is imperative that you obey me during the course of this exam. Anything less than utter obedience, and you can consider yourself disqualified!” Ibiki barked.

The room was silent. No one dared breathe a word. Once Ibiki was satisfied with the silence he snapped his fingers at one of the proctors who stepped forward holding a stack of papers.

“The first part of the exam constitutes a paper test. You will be given a tab that will decide where you will be seated. Understood?”

Sasuke could see the color instantly drain from Naruto’s face. He knew the blonde had no aptitude for anything remotely academic, which should have been a problem for most ninja, but he had always managed to get by somehow. None of the other genin looked much too pleased either, grumbling as they were given their papers.

“Thanks for the help back there,” Kabuto whispered, “I didn’t expect that from a rookie like you.” He waved his paper exam at Sasuke as he went to take his seat. “Good luck on the test.”

Sasuke eventually received his copy of the exam along with a tab that marked where he would be sitting. He passed by Sakura as she was consoling an anxious Naruto. Her whisperings were hurried and tense. Sasuke hesitated before walking up to them.

“Just calm down, Naruto. You’ll be fine.”

“It’s a paper test! Are they even allowed to give those out here?”

“Sasuke-kun!” Sakura sighed with relief. “He’s freaking out over nothing, isn’t he?”

Sasuke considered Naruto with an indifferent gaze. This was a bit abnormal for him. Usually, Naruto would feign some sense of bravado and push through his problems, but it looked as if the guy was genuinely worried with no idea as to what to do. 

“Just leave the test blank and stay calm. You’ll be fine,” Sasuke advised.

Sakura blinked and shook her head in disbelief. “What? Are you trying to get him to fail? We’re supposed to be a team and this is how you ‘help’?”

“He’ll be fine,” Sasuke repeated, unfazed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a test to take.”

\---

The scritch-scratching sound of lead on paper dominated the room. Sasuke had already completed his exam and was left staring at the blackboard behind Ibiki, waiting for the tenth question to be asked. All that could occupy him at the moment were his thoughts.

_ I’ll have to be as quick as possible to avoid getting into a battle with Orochimaru. A day or two maximum. If I take longer than that, he’ll catch us, and the choices I’ll be faced with then would be disadvantageous to me.  _ Sasuke shifted his focus to Gaara.  _ I can take any genin here, but Naruto and Sakura can’t at this level. Anything I do could give away my cover, and anything I don’t do can put them at risk. I’ll have to choose easier targets for them.  _

“Listen up!” Ibiki shouted. “You will now be given the tenth question.”

At the sound of Ibiki’s voice, every person sat up rigidly, waiting for what the jonin’s next words would be. A cold-blooded smile took a hold of his scarred face. He was the leading officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation unit, and he knew exactly what to say and do to get the response he wanted. It was all a matter of simple psychology.

“Before this question is to be administered, you must decide whether or not to take it.”

“What are you on about?!”

“I told you this would be a bunch of crap. We’re in the Leaf after all!”

“This guy’s crazy!”

The outroar was short-lived as Ibiki fixed them with a stare, a sinister glint in his eyes. He was enjoying this.

“Let me explain the stipulations of taking the question. If one of you chooses not to take it, you and your whole team forfeit the exams this year and are free to take it another time. If you do decide to take the exam and fail to answer correctly, you will lose the privilege of taking the chunin exams ever again.”

  
  


Sasuke drummed the end of his pencil against the desk. The people who sat near him had withdrawn from the exam, leaving only a handful of prospective chunin in the room. A few desks down, he could see Sakura trembling, wanting to raise her hand and give up. For a second Sasuke wondered if he should have drilled it into their heads how important it was that they remain calm, but it was a passing thought once he saw her body relax.

“No one else wishes to withdraw?” Ibiki asked.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked back over his shoulder at Sasuke.

_ You know you won’t do it. You can’t. You would lose too much self-respect.  _ Sasuke fixed Naruto with an unwavering stare. It was a challenge, and he knew Naruto would pass it, but the blues of his eyes seemed to reflect something. They didn’t speak of an acceptance of his challenge; they instead spoke of an enmity Sasuke was unfamiliar with. The blonde returned his attention to Ibiki, silent. 

Ibiki’s countenance softened once he realized that everyone in the room meant to stay.

“You all pass.”

\---

“How do you think they’re all doing”

“I trust my team to do well. Shikamaru’s got a good head on his shoulders, and Ino and Choji know how to put in the effort when it counts. Are you worried?”

“No… it’s just that it hasn’t been long since they became genin. Maybe they’re going a little too fast?”

“They’ll be fine. You have to have more faith in your team.”

Kakashi flipped lazily through his book, stopping at one of the more lurid pages he had bookmarked. For the past hour, he had been forced to listen to Kurenai’s worrying. Asuma was the only person keeping her calm.

“But what if they’re not?”

“Then you’ll have to accept that some things aren’t meant to be. Not everyone gets to be chunin.”

“And if they get seriously injured?”

“They’ll live. A few scars never hurt anybody.”

Icha Icha was a great series of novels and Kakashi was glad he found them. Reading them was one of the last enjoyments he had in life. The stories transported him to a kinder and more pleasant world where war and death were nonexistent concepts that were superseded by the challenges of love. 

“So you’re really not worried about them?”

“Why should I be? We passed the chunin exams when we were about their age.”

“But they’re not us. You know how we lived.”

The wording and pacing of the books were phenomenal in Kakashi’s opinion. What most drew him in was the romance. It presented the romance between the main character and his love interest in such an overtop manner that he couldn’t help but enjoy. Most importantly, the ‘detailed’ scenes left him feeling elated in a way, as if he was privy to some ultimate secret no one else knew.

“I’ve grown fond of them. I can’t help but think about their well-being.”

“The brats won me over too, but we aren’t doing them any favors by coddling them either. Just relax and trust in them.”

Kakashi eased back into his chair, lacing one leg over the other. He pinched the corner of the page and turned to the next.

Icha Icha sure was great alright.

\---

Ibiki had congratulated them all on keeping their resolve and spoken at length about the courage a shinobi needed to accomplish their missions. He had even gone so far as to reveal the torture he had suffered at the hands of the enemy. When all that was said and done, he wished them luck.

_ CRASH!!! _

Pieces of glass struck the floor, shattering further upon impact. A black drape fastened by two kunai unfurled onto the ground and before it stood a woman of average height wearing a beige coat over her mesh bodysuit. She wore a fierce and serious expression.

“Alright! We’ve got no time to be celebrating! I am your examiner for the second test--Anko Mitarashi! Let’s go!!!!”

_ Where did Orochimaru even find her? _ Sasuke frowned. The Sannin had spoken of Anko acting as the first recipient and test subject of the cursed seal he eventually gave Sasuke. Surprisingly, he had even expressed slight regret at having lost one of his prized pupils and test subjects.

“You could have chosen a better time to enter,” Ibiki pointed out, “You’re putting them all off.”

“Whatever, Ibiki. They’ll be begging for mercy once I’m through with them,” Anko said, revealing her teeth in a sadistic grin. She clapped her hands and yelled, “Come on! We’re off to the second part of the exam!”

Sasuke rose from his seat with a sigh.

\---

“Where do you think we’re going?” Sakura queried.

Naruto looked up at the sky and shrugged. They have been following Anko for what seemed like forever with no end in sight yet.

“How are any of us supposed to know if we hadn’t taken the test before?” Sasuke wrinkled his nose, a slight frown forming.

Wincing, Sakura quietly mumbled, “I’m just trying to make conversation… you don’t have to be so...” She inhaled a trembling breath, reigning in her temper.

“You don’t have to be such an ass all the time, Sasuke,” Naruto remarked snidely.

“And you don’t have to be an idiot either, but you are most of the time and I accept it,” Sasuke countered. 

“Oh, you bastard!”

“Here we are!” Anko’s voice cut in before their argument could escalate further. She stood before a huge chain link fence with a face that practically screamed ‘You’re in my sandbox now’. 

Behind the fence was a dense thicket of trees rising several meters up into the air, gnarled with age and crowned with a thick canopy. Eerie chirps emanated from its dark depths. The gate into the forest was bound with a variety of heavy, jingling locks.

“Welcome to…”

“...The Forest of Death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to feature a few canon divergences so prepare yourself! It's also going to be quite brutal.


	12. Hostages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to some of the Naruto ost when reading, namely "Predicament" and "Heavy Violence".

**Chapter 12**

_ “Try not to die out there.” _

That was the last piece of advice Anko had left them with, her cheeky grin betraying the seriousness of the statement. Sasuke’s team was handed the Heaven scroll and sent to Gate Twelve. The instructor there repeated the rules Anko had brought up: no reading the scrolls, no leaving behind or killing a teammate and arrive at the tower with both Earth and Heaven scrolls before the five-day time limit. When that was all said and done, they were ushered into the lush, foreboding darkness of the forest.

Sasuke was perched amidst the sturdy, twisted branches of a gargantuan tree. The scroll was strapped around his waist for safe-keeping as he trusted neither Naruto nor Sakura to handle it without danger coming directly to them. He scanned the ground searchingly.

“What’s the move?” Naruto called over, his voice falling into a whisper. He had reluctantly agreed to Sasuke taking command, but only because Sakura implored him to. The whole arrangement left him with a bad taste in his mouth.

Sasuke chewed absent-mindedly on the bottom of his lip. There were some precautions to take in regards to Orochimaru. The last thing he needed was for his team to run headfirst into what could be death. “You and Sakura will lag behind while I scout ahead. The two of you keep watch of the rear guard.”

Sakura nodded wordlessly and beckoned Naruto to her side. She gripped a kunai in her hand, its black iron cold and unfeeling. Uneasiness held itself supreme in her mind despite her best efforts in banishing it.

Sasuke leapt forward, the branch twanging faintly under the sudden shift of weight. His movements were swift yet deliberate, fueled by the briefest bursts of chakra needed to propel him forward. He wanted to create as much distance as possible between him and Orochimaru, enough so that he could lay out traps, or, if luck would have it, secure a scroll from some unsuspecting team and hurry to the tower.

Naruto breathed hard. It was a struggle for him and Sakura to keep up with Sasuke’s pace. By the time Sasuke had stopped and allowed them a moment’s respite, his brow was sleek with sweat. They found shelter in a hollowed alcove of a tree.

Sasuke peeked out at the heavy canopy above, the sunlight breaking through fractured and dim. “Five minutes and then we’re out again.”

Naruto bit back the sigh that was bubbling in his throat, bobbing his head in assent instead. It was one thing to complain, but doing so in front of -him- was another thing altogether. He wasn’t about to give Sasuke the satisfaction of seeing him be weak.

“Okay,” Sakura murmured.

_ How can I buy more time from him?  _ Sasuke threw a glance back at Naruto who was still catching his breath.  _ He could send out teams of shadow clones made to look like us. That would work not just for Orochimaru but throw everyone else off, at least until the clones are dispelled. _

“Here’s what we’ll do,” Sasuke began suddenly, “Naruto, you make your shadow clones. Transform some of them to look like me and Sakura and send them out. You can do that, can’t you?”

Naruto offered a nonchalant shrug.“Yeah, of course. You think that’s going to help us any?”

“It’ll be good misdirection to anyone who’s following us. If they’re not dispelled eventually, then maybe they could gather information on anyone else they come across.”

“How many do you want me to make?” Naruto asked, rising to his feet and brushing away the dust that clung to his clothes.

Sasuke pondered a moment. “Twelve of them. We’ll have four teams of clones in the forest. The first team that’s sent out will create the other three teams so that anyone who may be watching us now won’t realize the trick until later. How does that sound, Sakura?”

“Huh? I mean, it sounds like it could work. But don’t three clone teams sound a little excessive for a simple misdirection tactic?” Sakura questioned.

Sasuke allowed himself a vague sort of smile. “It might sound excessive to people like you and me, but Naruto’s different. He can handle it. We would have nothing to lose doing this.” 

Inside the alcove, Naruto prepared his jutsu. Outside, a white serpent slithered.

\---

“No! Please! We’re sorry! You can have our scro--!!”

The anguished pleas for mercy were cut off in a strangled gasp as several snakes lodged themselves in the Rain-nin’s throat, causing the man’s neck to swell and bulge to grotesque proportions.

Orochimaru regarded his victim impassively. The snakes could be clearly seen writhing over one another in a bunched-up mass, pressing tightly against the skin. He could have ended the genin’s suffering right there with just a little pressure to the throat so his neck would burst open, but it would be such a waste of a perfectly fresh and intact body. 

Lifting his hands, Orochimaru performed the seal of the Ram. The snakes slithered further down into the recesses of the body, causing it to spasm violently. Slowly, the corpse rose to its feet, its head lolling to the side.

“Orochimaru-Sama?”

“Kabuto,” Orochimaru answered with a slight curl of his lips, “You’re becoming quieter. I could hardly make out the sounds of your footsteps.” 

“What are my next orders?” Kabuto asked, disregarding the obvious bait hidden in his master’s remark. He was all too well acquainted with the joy his teacher took in causing his subordinates discomfort and fear, luring them into his twisted mind games of cat and mouse which would leave them terrified for their very lives.

“You will stay in the forest for as long as you can. Try to intercept Sasuke Uchiha and gather as much data as you can if he gets close to the tower.” Orochimaru gestured to the scroll on the ground, murmuring with a smile, “Take that scroll. There is no use in fighting anyone else. Just keep an eye on the child.”

Kabuto stooped to pick up the scroll, glancing up at Orochimaru. “Did you make contact with him already?”

“No. The boy has done his best to evade me.”

“How could he have noticed you?”

“His senses must be incredible indeed. Far beyond what I would have expected, but that is not at all disappointing. He isn’t far off. I will catch him soon enough. That is for certain.”

“I see. And what is that thing?” Kabuto inquired, gesturing to the standing corpse next to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru brushed a white finger over the writhing skin of the corpse. “It’s a novelty. A result of an incomplete jutsu. There are some aspects that need to be worked on: sight, smell, speech, use of chakra. Currently, it’s just a carcass held up by my serpents. Does it interest you?”

Kabuto breathed a soft sigh and turned away. “I’ll carry out your orders, Orochimaru-Sama.”

“Good. We shall meet after this test is over. I know you will not disappoint me, Kabuto,” Orochimaru said with a grating purr. 

And he wouldn’t. Kabuto was his most competent servant. He -always- accomplished the tasks set before him.

\---

Streaks of orange-purplish clouds could be made out through the breaks in the leaves above. The sounds of the forest seemed to quiet with each passing hour. Even the animals that so populated the wood grew sparse.

It was dusk.

Sasuke could not help but feel a twinge of melancholy. It was odd that out of everything that tugged at his emotions a simple time of day was among them.  _ Perhaps it’s the color of the sky? The way the light dims? It’s all just evoking some sort of psychological response _ . _ Maybe... _

He banished his thoughts. He had to. It simply wouldn’t do to reflect on his emotions now when there was an important task at hand. 

Sasuke peered down at the clearing, partially camouflaged by the leaves. He recognized the people he was following as his classmates from the Academy, people Naruto dubbed as “weirdos”. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were setting camp, a rather obvious one too.

“Sasuke,” Naruto whispered, “we can take ‘em. They’re easy.”

Sakura shook her head. “I’m not so sure. Are we sure they even have the scroll we’re after?”

Sasuke looked aside Sakura.“I already confirmed it. They have the Earth scroll. You’re right to be cautious though. It’s likely they already know we’re here. They all are equipped to track and sense their targets.”

“So their camp is just bait?” Naruto asked, his brows scrunching up.

“Right. We’ll engage them directly. I’ll go in first. Naruto, Sakura, stay back until I call for you.” 

Sasuke slipped down from the branch before his team could protest, landing in front of a grinning Kiba. Shino was a ways away with Hinata by his side; his expression was unreadable although the edginess the Hy ū ga may have felt was plainly colored on her pale face.

“Sasuke? Didn’t think we’d come across ya, heh.” Kiba whistled and shouted, “Akamaru!” 

A small white puppy bounded up towards Kiba and leaped onto his shoulder. He lapped at the red marking of his owner’s face and barked happily. When he turned his head towards Sasuke, the jubilance faded and Akamaru growled.

“I’m here for the scroll. Hand it over unless and you won’t be beaten to the ground,” Sasuke said calmly. 

Kiba reached over and patted Akamaru’s head lovingly, his grin growing and revealing the Inuzuka clan’s trademark wolfish-sharp canines. “Oh yeah? You’re so certain you could do that?” 

The next seconds were a blur.

Sasuke had already anticipated Kiba’s lunge for him, intercepting the fist and directing it away from him with a nudge of his palm. His knee shot up in a powerful strike to the Inuzuka’s gut, connecting with a gruesome impact that brought the boy to his knees with a gasp.

Akamaru landed on his feet, his teeth baring as he readied to attack only for him to stumble over his paws. The pup had been put under a genjutsu.

Without giving Kiba a second of reprieve, Sasuke twisted his arm behind his back and deftly pulled out a kunai from his opponent’s pouch, bringing the blade up to Kiba’s throat.

“Hand over the scroll,” Sasuke commanded, “or else your teammate will suffer. Do anything else and things will get worse for you.” His words were harsh and said in such a dispassionate tone that left no doubts in those around him that Sasuke would carry out his threat. 

Hinata shuddered. Her father had always spoken of the Uchiha in a negative light, describing them as a cunning, cruel, and dangerous clan, but nonetheless a powerful one and their rivals too. 

While she had always preferred to pass her own judgments, one look at the dark-haired boy who held Kiba was enough to make her consider her father’s words to have some truth in them. His was a cold, unfeeling heart and it showed in his eyes.

“Don’t listen to this bastard!” Kiba growled, wincing from the added pressure Sasuke put on his arm. 

Shino stood stock still. There were multiple openings in Sasuke’s defenses, places where his bugs could have rooted themselves and sap his chakra, but it was too late for that. 

“This is an unfortunate situation,” Shino mused, “My team is more important than passing an exam, however, and it is my duty to protect them.” He retrieved the scroll that was stowed away in his pocket.

Sasuke slackened the tight grip he had on Kiba’s arm, calling out, “Sakura! Naruto!” 

The only response was the rustling leaves.

“They’re under the mercy of my bugs.” Shino lifted his arm, his sleeve drooping to reveal the many  kikaichū crawling underneath his skin. “At my insistence, they will be overwhelmed and drained to the last bit of their chakra, potentially dying from the aftereffects of such exhaustion.”

_ A smart move on his part, holding my own team hostage. I can’t waste too much time with them though, _ Sasuke thought. With a sigh, he released Kiba and shoved him forward, tossing the kunai to the ground.

“Thanks. Ya really saved me back there.” Kiba massaged his shoulder as he went to pick up Akamaru, bringing him to Hinata with a cocksure grin. 

Shino canted his head slightly to the side as if listening for something. After a moment, he focused his shaded gaze on Sasuke.“Give us your scroll and your team will remain unharmed. You’re at a severe disadvantage, losing your team automatically disqualifies you from passing this portion of the test.”

“Shino… look.” Hinata pointed to Kiba’s back, her hand trembling violently. Four explosive tags were attached to her teammate’s coat.

Shino’s stern expression didn’t waver as he took note of the tags. It was possible that the tags were duds, but if they weren’t then a living bomb stood in their midst. He had to be certain. 

Shino kept his voice low and whispered, “Check the tags, Hinata.” 

Hinata gave a quavering nod. The veins around her eyes bulged as she activated her Byakugan. She examined the tags and to her sorrow found them to be infused with a minute amount of chakra. Her voice fell to a whisper: “They’re real.”

“Hey, come on guys, let’s take his scroll.” 

“Don’t move, Kiba,” Shino ordered just as Kiba made to step forward. The Inuzuka stopped in his tracks, brow raised in a questioning look.

“Those explosive tags are powerful enough to blow a man’s arm from off his shoulder. And considering the proximity of you all to each another, this explosion could kill one and severely injure the rest of you.” Sasuke lifted his right hand. “I make the necessary seal and you all stand to lose something.”

“You… you wouldn’t!” Hinata croaked.

Kiba was silent, his body shaking as if burdened by a mix of rage and fear. He cursed his stupidity, putting his team in was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Don’t try him,” Shino warned and held up the scroll, tossing it over casually.

Sasuke caught the scroll in his hands. Turning it over, he inspected the scroll carefully.  _ It looks like how it should. No explosive tags attached... I doubt he would risk trying to fool me at this point.  _ He tucked it away.

Sasuke had his hand raised still. “Now release my team. Mind you that any attempts at deception now would only put you in greater danger than need be.” 

Shino complied and recalled his  kikaichū back A large swarm of insects descended from the trees and surrounded him, some of them burrowing back into the comfort of their host’s skin. 

“They’ll be a bit disoriented. My bugs passively draw from chakra, but neither of them is harmed,” Shino remarked.

“You will stay here for ten minutes. Any movement before then and the tags will detonate. Understood?” Sasuke waited until each member of Team Eight offered some form of acknowledgment. He eyed each of them and nodded almost approvingly.

In a swirl of leaves, he was gone, leaving all of Team Eight to breathe a tentative sigh in relief. It wasn’t much more than five minutes later though when Sand-nin headed by a boy with red hair came across them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what you all are thinking of this chapter? Do you think Sasuke would have gone through with his threat? Anyway, the next chapter is going to be a bit longer. I don't want to stuff too much into one chapter or draw it out for too long.


	13. One Last Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were some things I changed in regards to the lore of the world. Specifically, how certain villages functioned. They're quite minor in this case, but I felt it was needed to add some details for overall worldbuilding. Everything is still -generally- in line with the original Naruto for the most part, but there might still be some details added here and there or some things changed in order to perhaps give it a cohesiveness that may have not been present in parts of the original story, and to drive the story.

**Chapter 13**

_ Murder… _

  
  


Rarely did any ninjas get by without having taken at least one life. Those who did not usually work lesser jobs: clerical duties, teaching, or low-danger patrols. Some ended up retiring from shinobi life due to what was asked of them, a concept that many villages, other than Konoha and a select few minor provinces, shunned. 

Often, in Kiri, a ninja could not request retirement unless they were severely maimed; otherwise, once someone was selected to be a ninja they were to remain as such until they were unable to perform their function satisfactorily or when they died on a mission. 

The education of prospective shinobi in Kiri was rather severe. Students would be given a mentor who would train them in the art of murder and were forced to kill several targets during their first year or face death themselves in the life-threatening situations they were put in. They didn’t believe in large numbers, but rather a ‘potent’ army capable of brutal lethality.

Kumo possessed a military conscript system where those who were picked would serve for a certain amount of years before they could retire with benefits from the village.

Their soldiers were chosen at the tender age of six and trained for five years to see if they would be of any benefit to the village’s army before being put through more rigorous training programs. 

Their shinobi weren’t judged on whether they were a genin or a jonin, but rather on a letter-system that denoted skill. 

This allowed individuals who showed great prodigiousness and competence to ascend the ranks quickly, producing a competitive nature in Kumo’s shinobi force that bred perhaps the all-around strongest army of the Five Elemental Nations that inflicted the most casualties in war. Its ninja would happily throw themselves in harm’s way for their Raikage. 

For generations, shinobi have lived and died killing for the sake of their village, organization, or clan. The very act of taking a life has ingrained itself into the minds of every individual who becomes a ninja, a sort of coming of age ritual. For some, it was a very real fear that one day they would have to kill. 

For others, it was as simple as crushing a bug.

\---

“Ya really want to waste time on these squirts? We already have what we need,” Kankuro reminded Gaara.

Temari cocked her head to the side, giving the genin before her a once over. She didn’t envy these kids one bit. “Yeah. They’re not worth it. We should get to the tower.”

Gaara remained silent. The three kids that stood before him were probably around his age if he had to guess. None of them looked particularly hardened or experienced; they had a na ï ve air about them. 

_ Crush them. They deserve to die those brats! They’re going to kill you if you don’t. Look at how they’re looking at you! Turn them into mush! Grind them into blood! Kill them!  _ Shukaku roared in his head.

“You’re right…” Gaara muttered.

Shino didn’t breathe a word. Something was off about those three. He could hear Akamaru yelping quietly and Kiba trying to calm the pup with hushed whispers. Hinata was just as tense as he was if not more so. She probably saw something he couldn’t.

“Wait, you agree?” Kankuro let out a soft, hesitant chuckle before quickly choking it back down. He saw the hungry look reflecting from his brother’s pale green eyes. It was a frigid expression that turned his very blood cold.

Gaara loosened the strap that held his gourd, murmuring with icy calmness, “I’ll crush them. Stay out of my way you two.”

Temari and Kankuro stepped back, giving their brother space. They wouldn’t interfere over something as trivial as the lives of a few genin. 

The gourd’s cork came off with a *POP* as sand began to spew forth. It settled around Gaara’s feet, stirring lightly as if alive. 

Shino settled into a defensive stance, his arms raised slightly. He had settled many of his insects around the Sand-nin already. It was only a matter of devouring their chakra before they could strike.

Hinata followed suit and lifted her hands, her palms open in the Gentle Fist style. She could see the chakra coursing through the red-headed boy before her; it was overwhelming and unstable, and that same chakra was infused in the boy’s sand as well.

No one moved. The veins around Hinata’s eyes pulsed instinctively as it focused on the boy. For a moment, she thought she could see the chakra in him flare up.

But it was just for that moment before she felt herself being drawn away, losing consciousness.

\---

The ground below was a blur of green and brown as Sasuke traveled between the branches overhead. The tower wasn’t much further. It would only take thirty minutes to reach it at the pace he and his team were going. 

Yet, along the way, Sasuke had noticed the serpents that populated the route they were taking. These snakes were distinctive in their mottled brown spots--they undoubtedly belonged to Orochimaru. He recalled that they were a specific species of snake, the Fire Krait, which the Sannin favored because of their highly fatal neurotoxins.

He had to be close by.

“Naruto, were any of the clones destroyed?” Sasuke questioned as he sprang from tree to tree. 

Naruto shook his head. “I dispersed them once we got the scroll. I didn’t think they’d be useful still.”

_ He probably wasn’t fooled for a second anyway. I was lucky to lose him for long enough to get the scroll _ , Sasuke thought with some resignation. He would have to fight Orochimaru again and avoid getting the curse mark or dying in the process.

Sasuke halted at one of the trees and peered straight ahead.“Go ahead of me. I’ll catch up with you guys at the tower.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Sakura commented, her features scrunching up in hesitation. 

Naruto crooked a brow. He was skeptical to say the least about leaving Sasuke on his own--it just rubbed him the wrong way.“We’re almost there anyway, aren’t we? What’re you wanting to hang around here for?” 

“Someone has been following us for a while. I can take them. There’s no reason to waste time watching me beat someone. Just take the scroll and I’ll meet you two at the tower,” Sasuke explained before adding, “I’m not going to hear any arguments. Just go.”

Sakura disregarded the reluctance she felt leaving him and nodded. “Okay. We’ll take the scroll. If you take too long though, we’re coming back.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Sasuke answered and tossed the scroll to her. He watched them as they departed into the darkness of the forest and waited, leaning against the tree with his arms folded.

Sasuke knew that he should be more careful, but he was confident in Orochimaru not striking before revealing himself. With his former teacher expecting to face a genin, he wouldn’t try to kill or attack him without saying something first. 

Sure enough, Sasuke felt his skin prickle and the slimy, uneasy sensation associated with that Snake.  _ He isn’t as sick as he was when I fought him last. I won’t be able to rely on anything other than a hesitation to ruin a potential vessel _ , Sasuke thought, expelling a sigh at the sound of Orochimaru’s voice.

“All alone?”

\---

“We’re almost there!” Naruto exclaimed in a loudish whisper. He could make out the tower in the distance. The sight of it filled him with that same bubbling excitement he had when becoming a genin.  _ I’m so close... _

“And before the first day too,” Sakura added, a slight smile forming. She couldn’t help but share in the blonde’s excitement. Who would have thought that they’d get by this test so easily?

Naruto’s feverish excitement suddenly simmered, that blazing, hopeful look in his eyes dimming. “Still though, I don’t know how I feel about leaving Sasuke to handle whoever it is back there all alone. We’re not supposed to abandon each other.”

It didn’t sit well with Sakura either. She was surprised that she had even left him to head for the tower with Naruto, but that’s what he wanted. That was what he ordered them to do. So why did she feel so guilty, mixed-up, confused?

“I know, but this is Sasuke-Kun we’re talking about. He’ll be fine, Naruto,” Sakura replied reassuringly. 

“I guess…” 

Sakura winced inwardly. She knew Naruto doubted her words, and he probably saw right through her facade too. That brief look of uncertainty being then replaced by his usual grin told her all she needed to know about his lingering feelings on the matter.

An awkward silence settled between Naruto and Sakura. It would be broken by the occasional twitter of a bird and the faint susurration of leaves. 

_ SNAP!  _

The branches ahead of Naruto splintered and split apart, sailing through the air. 

“Disperse!” Sakura hissed under her breath and separated from Naruto just as the branches underneath their feet exploded into fragments of wood.

_ Those bastards are hiding! Where did that even come from?  _ Naruto thought frantically. He cursed under his breath. No one was immediately below him, at least, from what he could make out.

_ I’ll just root ‘em out.  _ Naruto expelled a breath and made the  _ Shadow Clone _ seal. Several copies appeared in puffs of smoke, scattered around the many trees surrounding naruto. There had to have been at least fifty by his guess or maybe sixty? He didn’t really know for certain, but it didn’t matter.

Naruto lifted his hand, glancing between his clones before shouting: “Let’s find these bastards!”

The clones let out a unanimous roar of approval as they moved to comb the trees, ground, anyplace where the enemy might be hidden. The bursts of air continued to pick out clone after clone, tearing the forest apart and leaving a mess of earth, rock, and bits of wood.

Sakura slipped behind one of the trees and reached for her kunai. She peeked around and watched as a gaggle of clones was blown away. 

The trajectories of the blasts were coming from so many different places that Sakura could only conclude that it was either multiple people performing the same jutsu, or just one person moving as they attacked. Either way, the only chance they had at picking them out was drawing them in.

“Naruto!” She called, “Just run! I’ll keep after you!”

_ Damn it! Okay. I trust you, Sakura.  _ Naruto summoned another troop of clones, about another fifty, and fled into the trees.

\---

“They won’t get far before they are caught and killed like the little weaklings they are,” Orochimaru, in the guise of a young Grass-nin, whispered sweetly.

Sasuke could feel the Sannin’s warm breath beating against the nape of his neck--it disgusted him. Yet, he kept silent and calm, waiting.

“Fearlessness is the worst trait a prey could have when it comes to survival,” Orochimaru continued, “You shall die here like the insignificant filth of your clan.”

Sasuke whipped around suddenly, seizing Orochimaru’s wrists in a tight hold. He leaped over the Snake’s sweep and pushed himself away, falling from the branch and landing on another.

_ I’ll have to find some way to restrain him. I can’t risk a prolonged fight with him in this body at this stage.  _ Sasuke hopped onto another branch just as Orochimaru struck the wood with the crushing blow of his heel, shattering the bark. 

“It seems the Uchiha clan produced a disappointment as one of its survivors. Running won’t help you.” Orochimaru’s lips peeled back into a twisted grin as he rushed at Sasuke, leaving an after-image in his wake.

Sasuke quickly blazed through the hand seals of the  _ Great Fireball  _ jutsu, his chest expanding rapidly as it filled up with fire. He expelled it in brief, concentrated shots as he backed away.

Orochimaru swerved around the flames, missing them by just a hair’s breadth. The heat of it was incredible and singed the ends of his hair to crisps. The young Uchiha’s chakra was potent indeed.

__ Sasuke ducked under Orochimaru’s leg and rolled backward just as the snakes shot down from his robe.  _ I’m lucky I’m faster this time around, but he’s going to start pushing me until he sees what he wants. _

Orochimaru cocked his head to the side. The boy was skilled enough to evade him, that much was evident. However, he had still not seen what he came here for--the Sharingan. He condensed the chakra in his feet and sprinted forward.

Sasuke barely managed to bring his arms up in time to defend against the kick. The blow reverberated through the bones in his arms and throughout the rest of his body. He felt his vision becoming hazy and a sick feeling rising in his gut.

_ Sound ninjutsu _ , Sasuke mused as he fell to his knees. It was effective really, being able to tamper with the inner workings of the human body is one of the easiest ways to take down an enemy. 

However, almost every ninjutsu had its counter or way of defending against it.

Orochimaru stood over the trembling boy. In a way, despite some of the skills the young Uchiha showed, he was disappointed. It would be useless to have him as a vessel if he was unable to use the Sharingan. He would probably be better served as a test subject or erased from this world completely.

“You really are a disappointment, aren’t you? And here I thought, I would get a fight worth my while,” Orochimaru gloated, hoping that there would be -some- kind of reaction.

Sasuke shut his eyes and focused on his chakra. Every sound that was made around him was amplified in his own body somehow, causing a growing, bubbling pain.  _ I have to stabilize my chakra... _

Sasuke felt a cold hand wrap around his throat, squeezing gently at first before strengthening its grip. It lifted him up.

Orochimaru scoffed as he brought up the boy to eye-level. Nothing. All he had in his grasp was a trembling genin. 

He decided then, that it would do if the boy was dead. 

\---

“Take Hinata away and flee, Kiba. I’ll cover you!” Shino exclaimed. 

The sand volleys the red-haired boy had thrown had struck Shino and Hinata, with Hinata having taken several direct blows to her chest. Kiba was the only one fast enough to avoid it, if only barely.

_ His sand’s dangerous. The velocity at which it moves is probably enough to break bone _ . Shino could still feel the throbbing pain in his side. He had managed to dampen the blow with his insects, but it wouldn’t be enough in this fight.

Gaara stared intently at Shino as the sand around him swirled to life. The murder he was about to commit would be quick but painful. It would satisfy him immensely.

“Look out!” 

Shino could feel himself being pulled away just as a large spike of sand shot up from where he last was. 

Kiba ground his teeth together. A large gash ran up his right ankle, blood leaking from the open wound in thin lines and soaking the blue cloth of his sandals. He set Shino and Hinata down.

Akamaru whimpered from underneath his hood.

Kiba nodded in agreement. “I know, Akamarku, I know. We’ll die if we go against him We need to take Hinata and run if we want to make out of this alive.”

_ I couldn’t even see where it was coming from, and my kikaich _ _ ū are making no headway into his body. He’s blocking them somehow _ . Shino had to admit that there weren’t many ways to take the boy down.  _ Even if the bugs were implanted in the sand, he would most likely notice and crush them instantly. _

Gaara stood with his hand held out, palm open and facing the dusky sky. 

“Sand burial.”

The sand shot up from the ground fast, too fast for any of them to have avoided, and latched onto Shino, Kiba, and Hinata. 

_ We’re caught. I can’t move. None of us can move!  _ For the first time in his life, Shino felt a real sense of panic. The gradual pressure put on his body only enhanced that feeling. It was as if the bones of his body were slowly giving way, crumbling and fracturing apart with the force the sand put on him

The thoughts of dying, of failing his team, of leaving his family sonless seemed so distant to Shino throughout his Academy days and even when he became a genin. He wasn’t so na ï ve to think it couldn’t happen to him, but there was always that sense of security that even children who were mature and wise to the ways of the world seemed to possess. 

It was the childish feeling that you couldn’t die, despite knowing that it would happen. That sort of blissful ignorance children had that help keep them from being inquieted by harsh realities. 

_ I’m still young _ , Shino thought and wheezed with the added weight put on his body. He could see the red-haired boy, his hand slowly closing, looking up at them stolidly, unfettered from the act he was to commit. 

_ I have to try one more time.  _ Shino drew some of the insects planted on the sandy-blonde girl and the hooded boy off their skin. The insects crawling around the ground and on the trees above started to coalesce into a mass.

Kankuro’s eyes widened, and he called to his brother, “Gaara! Look out!” 

Temari made to unfurl her fan, by the time she did though, Gaara’s sand had already caught the bugs and crushed them. She breathed a sigh. Of course, she was worried for nothing. When it came to a fight, Gaara did not need them. 

_ Nothing left. Maybe leeches? It could work on his team but…  _ Shino bit on the collar of his shirt, stifling the pained scream as one of his tibia’s snapped. He could hear Akamaru whimpering and Kiba doing his best to calm him despite the crushing pain he probably felt on his own body.

Shino opened his mouth.  _ One last thing… I can try one last thing… _

  
_ One last thing. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	14. Bloody Dress

**Chapter 14**

_ Those assholes are still on us! _

Naruto bounded over rocks, gnarled, overgrown roots, and the fallen logs that littered the forest floor. He was not having much luck eluding his pursuers, with the unseen blasts steadily chipping away at the earth and his clones. There were not many left to take the focus off him.

_ How many times am I going to have to do this?  _ Naruto lifted his hands, fingers forming the  _ Shadow Clone  _ seal once more only for his breath to hitch in his throat as a powerful, staggering force sent him skidding along the ground.

No thoughts. Nothing but the feeling of excruciating blunt pain on his back resonated deep within Naruto’s mind. He knew his clones were all destroyed as he felt some of his chakra returning in bits and pieces.

“Not bad shooting, eh?” The voice laughed. 

It sounded like some cocky, snot-nosed bastard to Naruto. The type of person he would probably annoy just out of spite. He gritted through the pain and huffed as he tried to get to his feet.   
  


“It took you too long,” a more mellow voice said.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Is this the kid we’re after?”

Someone yanked Naruto up roughly by the hair. He winced and slowly opened his eyes, bracing himself for a strike. When he saw who was restraining him, it took a while to place the face. 

_ It’s that Sound-nin… _

A black-haired boy was grinning down at Naruto. He was flanked by a man whose face was wrapped in bandages, leaving only an eye exposed; the eye was open wide, observant, keen, and unflinching. It left Naruto feeling exposed,

“No. We can still use him though. Bend his arm, Zaku. And say nothing else. You’re too loudmouthed for your own good.”

Zaku scoffed and pinned Naruto to the ground, planting his foot on the back of the blonde’s head and straightening his arm out.

Naruto ground his teeth together, cursing himself mentally. The tension on his shoulder was enough to make him very uncomfortable.  _ I’m going to tear them a new one. These bastards won’t see it coming! _

“Tch. Don’t give me that look.” Zaku twisted Naruto’s arm some until he heard a light *pop*. “Ya keep giving me that eye and you’ll die feeling some real pain.”

“Don’t break his arm. This kid won’t be able to handle it. We need him conscious.”

\---

Kin easily evaded the kunai and threw a few senbon as a retaliatory strike. She missed by a hair’s breadth as the senbon harmlessly hit the tree the pink-haired girl hid behind, the bells attached to them ringing all the while.

“Running away isn’t going to do you any good!” Kin called out as she stalked towards the tree. This was getting to be more of a nuisance than anything. The girl had been leading her on a chase that would, whether she liked it or not, either end in her being a cripple or dead. Why couldn’t she just accept that and give up?   
  


As Kin got closer to the tree, the girl had tried to escape and run. She even threw some shuriken in an attempt to fend her off, but it was all for naught. The girl was neither fast enough to outrun her nor was she agile enough to throw her off.

Kin quickly caught up with the girl, her senbon clasped between her lithe fingers. She assessed the girl before her. The girl’s pale green eyes housed a certain vulnerability in them despite the obvious challenge; she was putting up a front for sure. 

“The Leaf really should put more stock in how they’re training you kids. I can’t believe they let someone like you make genin,” Kin remarked smugly. With a quick flick of her wrist, she flung her senbon.

The girl wasn’t able to react appropriately in time. The ringing bells attached seemed to have thrown her off. When she tried weaving out of the way, the senbon had struck her square in the leg,

_ Perfect _ . Kin focused on the ringing of the bells and brought her hands in the seal of the Tiger, molding her chakra in such a way that it converged with the bells’ sound waves.

  
  
  


The effect was almost immediate. The girl covered her ears, her face twisting into that of a pained grimace as she fell to her knees groggily. 

Kin shook her head; she had to admit that she was a tad disappointed by the display of weakness. It was all just a genjutsu playing on the girl’s sense of hearing--a very simple one at that.

“I suppose I’ll take you to Dosu now,” Kin murmured. She moved to heft the girl up, bending down as she reached for her arm…

Blood dripped onto the pink-haired girl’s qipao dress, a dark red against a lighter, more vibrant, shade. She had a terrified look on her face, those pale green eyes of hers reflecting Kin’s own shocked expression.

Kin foundered. She felt so heavy, so lethargic. A stinging pain lingered on her throat. There were no words to be said. She couldn’t say them anyway even if she wanted to. Blood was dribbling down the deep cut in her throat.

Kin sagged to the ground, her knees buckling under the weight that death had impressed upon her. 

The girl sat still, unmoving, horrified, and sprayed with blood.

She had killed.

\---

Sasuke felt his windpipe slowly being constricted by the Sannin’s powerful grip. Orochimaru was still in the guise of a Grass-nin, but those eyes radiated the same callousness that had struck fear into many a shinobi.

Despite the grip around his throat, Sasuke was calm. Even with his trembling hands slowly raising to grasp Orochimaru’s wrist, he was calm. He had effectively stabilized the disruption in his chakra pathways.  _ He won’t be able to see this coming... _

_ Chidori Stream! _

A crackle of lightning exploded from within Sasuke, coursing through his body and traveling outwardly in several bright blue arcs. 

The Sannin was caught in the jutsu, his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets as his jaw went slack. The lightning was peeling away at the skin of his disguise, charring it too as it tore off his face and hands in a mottled mess.

Orochimaru’s grip loosened just a bit. He was overcome with a shock that had stung his body numb. Even while being fully aware of what was occurring, there wasn’t anything he could do immediately; his nervous system was suffering from the effects of the shock, effectively crippling him for the moment.

Sasuke lifted his legs and struck the man in his chest, pushing himself away and escaping from his grasp.

Without wasting even a second, Sasuke started running, escaping into the leaves and leaving the Sannin behind to struggle to gain his bearings.

Remnants of the mask Orochimaru wore fell away to the ground as he shed the rest of his disguise away. He couldn’t help but chuckle despite the agitation he felt at being so soundly tricked. 

The shape manipulation involved in that jutsu was impressive, and the fact that a boy like him could do it at this age made him seem all the more appealing.

Yes, the Uchiha child could still prove a viable vessel, but there was still some data to be gathered before any decision could be made, namely, if the boy possessed the Sharingan.

\---

_ You pathetic child _ .

“Silence isn’t your best option, kid. My subordinate isn’t exactly the patient type.”

_ Useless. You deserve to be killed here. _

A strike to the stomach. A kick to the ribs. A bust lip. Bruises littered his body.

“Ah, he won’t tell us anything. Let me kill him, Dosu.”

_ I should let you perish, you stupid child. _

Naruto’s world shifted from the earthy ground into a concrete floor illuminated by an ominous light. Water dribbled down his chin; the room was partially flooded and enveloped by darkness on all sides. 

There was an unrelenting pressure on Naruto’s body that threatened to crush him whole.  _ That chakra… _ it was familiar, yet at the same time, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

_ It hates me. _

Gargantuan iron bars that stretched into the void above stood before Naruto with a paper seal plastered over the lock. Behind it, he could make out nothing save for the sound of sizzling water.

Orange bubbles started to form behind the gate, causing the water to bubble and hiss with a crackle and pop. It began to grow in size, the bubbles forming the vague outline of a vicious snout and curling white teeth. Two red eyes, nestled within the bubbling face, peered down at Naruto.

_ Yes, it definitely hates me _ , Naruto thought as he stood there in awe. The creature’s form was not yet solid, but it did not have to be. He recognized it as the monster that prowled his nightmares, hunting him, chasing him, consuming him every single time it caught him between its teeth.

“You’re going to be killed like the weakling that you are,” the voice growled. 

“I… know who you are,” Naruto began a bit uncertainly. 

The monster’s mouth twisted into a vicious grin. Its eyes, bloodshot, were ablaze with a burning fire that seemed to skewer Naruto into place.

“You cannot even begin to fathom me.” The beast’s bubbly form seemed to grow more solid as it spoke, but the seal burned brightly, causing the tufts of fur that appeared to revert back to a vague mess of orange.

“You’re going to die out there. You won’t make it without me. And you will lose everything you idiot child,” the beast snarled

Naruto stood still, his hands balled up into tight fists.

“You can die here…”

“...Or you can set me free.”

\---

_ I can feel it _ .

Sasuke pressed his lips into a thin line. Out of all the things he would want to have happened during the exams, this was not it. He could feel Naruto’s chakra. It was thick in the air and oppressing, even from a distance.

_ If I had to guess, he was caught by those Sound-nin _ , Sasuke mused.  _ I can’t let him kill them _ .  _ There is already too much that’s changed _ .

It was well into the night. Sasuke traversed the trees swiftly, focusing his chakra on the muscles of his legs to quicken his pace. Naruto’s chakra was growing at what seemed like an exponential rate--he could only guess.

He was not looking forward to meeting the Nine-Tails again. Sasuke could recall his previous encounters with the demon vividly. It was intimidating in the power it exuded, and the sheer capability it had to utterly destroy everything in its path. Had he none of the abilities of the Sharingan, Sasuke could have counted himself a casualty of Naruto’s rage. 

Circumstances were different now, however. he was more experienced, better prepared, and more knowledgeable than he had ever been before. 

It was just a matter of getting there in time.

\---

Sakura rose unsteadily to her feet with her kunai in hand, blood trickling onto the branch she stood on.

The Sound-nin who she had killed lay on her back, her arms dangling with her head turned to the side. Her throat was cut open and blood still poured from the wound. Not a spark of life remained in the girl’s dark eyes. 

There only remained the soulless husk of a young genin.

Sakura took a step forward, shaking as she approached the girl.  _ I… I killed _ . It was difficult to wrap her head around the idea that she took a life. Even after looking at the situation logically and rationalizing her actions, she still couldn’t shake that dreadful feeling that seemed to turn her very blood cold.

“RAAAGH!”

She swiveled on her feet, her eyes widening. Sakura recognized that voice. Her breath caught in her throat as panic set in. The scream sounded pained, primal, and ferocious...

_ Naruto _ ! With her fingers stained crimson, Sakura held the bloody kunai in a death grip. Her heart was pounding. She felt a burst of chakra in the area, and it worried her.

Sakura’s legs wobbled as she traversed the length of the tree. She couldn’t stop panicking.  _ Naruto _ .  _ Naruto _ .  _ Naruto _ . Her teammate was all she could think about. 

_ What happened _ ?  _ Is he okay _ ?  _ I need to protect him _ .  _ I need to… I need to... _

It staggered her. The sight of Naruto, her goofy, sometimes dumb, teammate, frightened her now.  _ That isn’t him _ . He couldn’t be the person she ate ramen with, the person she had gone on missions with, but he was.

The crunch of bone and the sickening sound of bruised flesh echoed throughout the clearing. A Sound-nin in a yellow tee, who Sakura recognized from the first portion of the test, was being beaten to a pulp.

She could barely make out his misshapen features as Naruto wailed at the boy with his fists. 

Blood colored the blades of grass that surrounded them, making for a macabre sight.

“Let go of him!” shouted the other Sound-nin; a masked figure who Sakura also recognized from the entrance exams. He had his sleeve pulled up as he charged towards Naruto.

Instinctively, Sakura threw her kunai. The Sound-nin turned at the last moment and, by luck, the kunai was deflected by the metal device around his arm. He fixed her with a murderous glare, but it was quickly replaced by one of surprise as he was sent flying into a tree. A yellow-orange blur followed.

Sakura was left blinking, unable to even fully register what exactly was happening. One second Naruto was standing over the beaten, broken body of a genin, and the next he was at the throat of another.

“Stop it! Stop--” The Sound-nin’s protests devolved into pitiful groaning and then eventually into silence. 

_ What do I do _ !? She couldn’t decide whether it was appropriate to stop him. These guys were their enemies in the competition after all but…

_ I can’t let him kill them _ .  _ He doesn’t need to experience that now _ , Sakura decided.

She stepped forward. She had to restrain her teammate. A flash of red and emerging darkness halted her as she suddenly drifted into a deep sleep.

\---

_ Just in time _ .

Sasuke caught Sakura in his arms as she fell under his genjutsu, taking care to set her down gently against a tree. He noted the blood on her dress, but there were no obvious wounds. Quickly, he reached into her pouch and touched the scrolls stowed away there.

“You did well,” he murmured absently before tucking the scrolls into his pouch. Sasuke stepped over the broken body of Zaku, taking only a second to check his pulse.  _ The kid’s barely alive _ .

Sasuke calmly followed the thunderous sounds of bloodied flesh and crushing bone…

Naruto had Dosu pinned against the tree, his fist pulled back and ready to strike another blow. No visible chakra surrounded him, but the power that he was imbued with was undeniable.

“Naruto,” Sasuke called casually. 

The blonde whipped his head around. His whisker marks were noticeably more pronounced, his teeth sharper, and his fingernails claw-like. The boy’s muscles looked to be a bit toned as well, perhaps due to the natural enhancement of the demon’s chakra. His blue eyes were replaced by a devilish red with narrow pupils that honed in on Sasuke.

That was all that Sasuke needed. His Sharingan swirled to life, the three tomoe spinning as they held Naruto in their hypnotic gaze.

He was in the blonde’s mind--the seat of the demon’s influence. Naruto was staring at the Nine-Tails, enthralled by its murderous stare and completely under its control.

_ I’m here once more _ .

The place was relatively unchanged. It was still a miserable, damp, and lonely cage. Sasuke approached the gate and immediately earned the agitated huff of the monster.

“You,” the demon growled. Its bubbly form, still unsolidified, popped at spots before regaining some measure of control. It was angry. “I know you.”

Sasuke quirked a skeptical brow, resting a hand on his hip. “I doubt you do.”

“No. I recognize you. Your chakra. Those eyes. You’re an Uchiha.” Its lips pulled back into a terrible sneer. “It has a familiar scent.”

_ It can’t know that I am from the future, can it _ ? The thought crossed Sasuke’s mind and made him distinctly uncomfortable. It was as if, despite being in a different time, the beast itself was unaffected somehow. It made Sasuke uneasy

The beast’s eyes narrowed a touch, and it chuckled darkly. “I can kill you here. This seal won’t stop me from completely crushing you--from crushing everyone. This child won’t be able to contain me for long.”

Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust. The malice in the demon’s voice was palpable to him. It was almost as if he could taste the sulfur in its words.

“I have no time to spare for you.” Sasuke extended his hand outward, gripping the beast’s snout. Their eyes met, and for a moment he thought it was searching his soul. Digging his fingers into the rough texture of its nose, he dispelled the monster’s presence.

He looped the blonde’s arm around his shoulder and led him towards where a sleeping Sakura was seated. Sasuke expelled a heavy sigh as he prepared to carry his teammates the rest of the way towards the tower.

Sasuke summoned two clones who stooped to carry Sakura and another two to lift Naruto. He watched on as his clones departed into the trees, but didn’t follow after immediately. There was a slight sensation that seemed to nag at him.

The demon’s grip on Naruto was broken for the time being, but Sasuke felt that it was just biding its time.

It went away too willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while guys, my apologies! I hadn't written anything until after I finished finals so that's the reason this came out later than it usually does. And as you may have noticed, there was no Team Eight in this chapter. I suppose I just like to draw out the suspense and torture my readers that way. This portion of the exams is going to come to a close by the next chapter! 
> 
> Happy New Year!


	15. Second Stage

**Chapter 15**

_ “One last thing. I can try one last thing.” _

Shino had to focus on something else other than the agonizing pain of his bones being crushed. His femurs were practically being ground to dust as it broke and snapped under the pressure of the sand enveloping them. 

_ Focus _ .  _ Quickly _ .  _ I need to get them out of here _ . Shino opened his mouth and expelled a shuddery sigh. The surface of his skin was beginning to sizzle as his orifices leaked a sort of acid that tore away at the sand.

It was agonizing but quick working. His chakra was being converted at a rapid pace by his bugs into a corrosive acid that spread throughout the sand. 

The red-haired boy immediately noticed, his eyes widening marginally in surprise as his hand clenched tighter. It was too late though for the Sand-nin to pull off the kill. The bonds were already too weakened.

The sand that held him quickly fell into a useless mound as the  kikaichū carried morsels of the now acidic chakra through the channels of grain that held Shino’s teammates in its grasp.

They all fell: Shino in a nearly crumpled mess, Kiba struggling to stand, and Hinata unconscious. 

The hooded boy and the sandy-blonde haired girl both looked rather surprised, murmuring under their breaths and preparing their weapons only to be gestured to stop.

The red-haired boy wrinkled his nose, eyeing Shino with a vague sense of contempt hidden in the greens of his dark-ringed eyes. He lifted his hand, fingers splaying before curling up once more. Sand rose up from behind him, hardening into sharp, jagged shapes that towered over his prey.

“Die.”

Shino gasped, his chakra was almost completely depleted with acid still seeping from the pores of his skin, dripping and sizzling onto the ground. His clothes had begun to tear off while bits of it clung to his now blistered flesh. 

The jutsu he had used was basically suicide for any of the bugs that Shino housed in his body. His body was almost completely debilitated. He could only use the bugs left on the outside, but the pain was burning him.

“K...Kiba… get out of here with Hinata!” Shino hissed through his teeth, his spectacles slipping down. The blood was starting to rise in his lungs.  _ I don’t think I have much time left… Goodbye, the both of you. _

Kiba rose unsteadily to his feet with Akamaru tucked under his arm, just as the spiked sand was going to crash down. One of his legs was snapped or, at least, badly fractured. And he had to get to Hinata, but he didn’t know if he could do it quick enough.

Suddenly, Kiba was shoved away by a swarm of bugs along with Hinata just as the sand struck the ground where Shino had stood.

A cloud of dust particles and sand kicked up into the air, obstructing his vision. A shock went through Kiba’s system as his instincts kicked in. He dragged himself up and lunged for Hinata, supporting her using his good leg before making a sluggish dash for the bushes.

Shino was left behind.

\----

Kabuto frowned, adjusting his glasses as he looked over the corpse of one of the Sound-nin--a girl named Kin who Orochimaru took under his wing. 

_ Her throat was cut open, and deep enough to expose the larynx _ . Kabuto lifted the girl’s hand, rubbing his thumb along her palm.  _ Cold, but not cold enough. Perhaps an hour or two before nightfall? There are no other wounds, and the kill doesn’t appear to be done with any finesse. In fact, it’s a bit haphazard in its execution. _

Kabuto dropped from the tree onto the grassy ground below. His eyes scanning the scene before him. 

_ Dosu _ …

The guy was broken. His bandaged face was soaked through with blood. Kabuto leaned down and pressed a hand against his chest.  _ Some of his ribs are broken _ . He unwrapped the bandage-mask, revealing misshapen lips, a smashed nose, and a few missing teeth with the rest being chipped at places.

Kabuto checked for his pulse, nose wrinkling with a faint feeling of contempt. “He’s still alive at least…”

He rose to his feet and turned to walk towards a tree a ways away. There Kabuto found the mangled Sound-nin Zaku lodged in a tree. Immediately upon seeing the boy, he could tell he was probably dead.

Kabuto breathed an airy sigh and crouched down near the boy, inspecting him closely.  _ All of his front teeth are gone _ .  _ His chest is practically caved in _ .  _ Both arms have been broken as well _ .  _ If I had to guess, one of his ribs pierced his lungs.  _

_ I guess those kids are more capable than they would first appear _ , Kabuto thought with a faint grin playing at the corners of his thin lips. There wasn’t much to do other than make a report, either way, he didn’t have the time nor the desire to catch up with Team Seven.

Kabuto stalked back to Dosu and slipped out a kunai from his pouch.  _ No use in keeping you alive _ .  _ You serve no purpose without your team _ .

A cricket chirped in the deep shadows of the forest.

\---

Sasuke huffed as he approached the tower. Neither Sakura nor Naruto had woken up yet. The genjutsu he had put them both under might have been a tad bit stronger than it should have been, but either way, he could at least explain the situation without them making any contesting remarks.

He approached the door of the tower and upon nearing it, two ninja appeared in a flurry of swirling leaves that scattered into the air.

They both fixed Sasuke with a blank stare before turning their gaze to his unconscious teammates.

  
One of them, a woman with her hair tied up in a bun and her headband tied around her arm, shot Sasuke a serious look: “You’ve got both scrolls?”

Sasuke nodded and removed the scrolls that he hid around his waist and held them out to her.

The other ninja, a young man whose head was shaved, canted his head to the side and muttered, “It seems like your teammates went through a lot, eh? Must have been hard out there?”   
  


“Don’t engage with him,” the woman murmured as she checked that the scrolls were real before opening the door. “He’s just going to bombard you with some dumb memories about his time in these exams. Most of them are exaggerated anyway I think.”

“Ah come on, they’re all true! Why do you have to put me down in front of the kids, Himari?” The young man sulked before flashing a smile at Sasuke--one that was not returned.

“Are we allowed in?” Sasuke asked, not at all amused by their banter.

The woman lifted a brow before ushering him in, stating sternly, “Your sensei will be there to greet you and help in signing you in.”

Sasuke muttered a quick “Thank you” and walked past the ninja, bearing the weight of his teammates as he dragged them along.

It took about five minutes for Kakashi to appear. When he did, Sasuke could tell the man was surprised if just a tad worried by the faint lift of his brow at the appearance of his students.

“Looks like you managed to make it here by the end of the night on the first day as well. I’m quite impressed,” Kakashi remarked casually, a hand on his hip. He cast Naruto and Sakura a brief look. “What happened to them?”

Sasuke’s lips pressed into a thin line for a moment before he offered his answer: “I’m not sure. I was busy up with my own battle, but they managed to hold their own. They’re just exhausted.”

“Is that so?” Kakashi scratched at the nape of his neck, head tilted to the side before he approached Sasuke. “Let me take them and make sure they’re woken up and well-rested. There’s a chance we might do elimination rounds.”

Handing them off to Kakashi, Sasuke backed away a step, watching as his sensei shushined away. He heaved a sigh and walked further into the depths of the tower, stopping briefly at a checking point before he waited near the entrance into the main room.

He stood there, arms folded across his chest, waiting. That uneasy feeling that he had felt countless times before came resurging to grip his mind once more.

_ Kyuubi--what will I do about you? There’s not much I can do other than keep a close eye on you until I can remove myself from this situation _ . Sasuke glowered at the stone-tiled ground.

_ There’s so much out of my immediate control. I can only keep adapting to what’s thrown at me. The goal still remains to get back to where I belong. Nothing else but that matters currently. Nothing. _

  
  


“Well well! Just what I would expect from one of Kakashi’s pupils,” the voice commented.

Sasuke turned to see a jonin who he recognized as the sensei of Team Eight--Kurenai. She was joined by Asuma who was Team Ten’s sensei. He cocked a brow at them both.

Kurenai offered a gentle smile to Sasuke. “Congratulations. These tests aren’t easy, but if you can get this far then you can probably make it to the next level.”

Asuma puffed out a hazy smoke plume and took another drag from his cigarette. He was definitely the more laid-back type compared to the woman next to him. “You’re going to give the kid a big head if you aren’t careful.” 

It was a good-humored dig meant to be taken lightly, but it didn’t even register to Sasuke. He was already drained by their presence--especially by Kurenai’s. No response was given to them.

Kurenai furrowed her brows and then let out a soft chuckle, “I suppose you’re tired. We’ll leave you alone. Could you give your teammates our congratulations as well?”   
  
“Sure,” Sasuke murmured with as polite a tone as he could muster at that moment. 

Asuma grinned, inhaling from the cig before turning to walk away with Kurenai following. Sasuke could overhear Asuma saying, “...I told you he’s always like this. It’s just as Kakashi said…”

Sasuke decided to shut them out, turning his attention inwards to his thoughts. It was a peculiar mix of resentment at his situation and an amount of reluctant resignation. The most irritating part of all this was the fact that he had no other choice but to search for a solution to something that appeared impossible to solve even with the potential aid of Orochimaru.

_ How do you go about traveling through time? _

  
  


“You break it.”

\---

It wasn’t until the next morning when another team managed to successfully make their way to the tower. Surprisingly, it was none other than Team Ten.

They all looked ragged and fatigued but nothing too severe. They also appeared rattled, especially Choji and Ino who bore a weary look on their pale faces.

Asuma was there to greet them, but when he noticed the shocked state they were in, he led them elsewhere. Sasuke looked on with mild interest before heading over to where his sensei would be in the upper chambers of the tower.

Kakashi was still watching over Naruto and Sakura who were just now shaking off the effects of Sasuke’s genjutsu. When Sasuke approached them, his sensei glanced sidelong at him.

“Ah, Sasuke, how nice of you to join us.” Kakashi smiled through the fabric of his mask at his student. To Sasuke, it seemed a little forced, but it very could just be his own suspicious nature making him wary of the man.

Sasuke inclined his head to him and turned his attention towards his teammates. They looked drowsy still, but none the worse for wear save for whatever wounds they had already sustained in the forest. Out of all them, Naruto had the worst of it, bearing bruises all over his body and swollen knuckles cacked with dried blood.

The silver-haired jonin followed Sasuke’s gaze and noted quietly, “Only a few days left before this phase of the test is over, so they will have all the time they need to rest and recover.”

_ At least I’ve managed to keep them relatively safe _ .  _ I won’t have to worry about keeping them safe for a while _ , Sasuke mused. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned on his heel, stating, “I’m going for a walk.”

When Sasuke set off back downstairs, another team had made their appearance--Gaara’s team. They had sternly greeted their sensei, a man who wore a cloth covering over the side of his face. He spoke in a hushed tone before ushering them in, most likely to discuss the current state of the exams.

For a moment, Sasuke toyed with the idea of causing an uproar within Gaara and perhaps speeding up the process of his plan, but it quickly passed. It was just one of those thoughts people often had of randomly acting on their impulse which, for him, was nothing more than thinking about the possibilities that could arise from his actions. He had to be patient, however. There was no use in making things difficult for himself.

Sasuke spent the next few hours in the lowest chambers of the tower performing a variety of simple exercises, breathing techniques, and meditation. The level of growth he had experienced in this current body was greater than what he had before when he was this young. All the knowledge that Orochimaru had instilled in him of properly training the body has been of great use as of late.

He felt almost a master of this body once more. In fact, if he steadily increased the intensity of the regiment he was on, Sasuke was sure he would be at a respectable level of speed that would be to his liking. Perhaps not -quite- as fast after the three years of training under the Snake, but enough to carry him through this situation.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke could make out Gaara and his siblings coming down to the main floor. He continued through the meditation he was currently undergoing, ignoring them for the moment though keenly aware of their presence.

They brushed right past him as they went up the stairs to the railing above him, paying Sasuke absolutely no mind. It seems they were embroiled in their own thoughts and had no time to waste. Not that it really mattered.

Suddenly, Sasuke stood and sauntered over to the stairs across from him and walked up to the railing opposite of Gaara who was silent with a glazed over expression in his eyes. Neither Kankuro nor Temari spoke, standing quietly near their brother. He shook his head as he settled against the railing, draping his arms over the bars.

Team Ten had also entered the main chamber and chose to be on the side of the railing where Sasuke was located rather than where Gaara was. He couldn’t blame them really, the boy was off-putting to him when he was their age mainly due to his manner and the monstrous power he exuded. What bothered him though, was when one of them, Shikamaru, decided to strike up a conversation with him.

“So you were one of the first ones here, eh? Where’s the rest of your team?” Shikamaru inquired, his half-lidded eyes sizing Sasuke up casually.

Sasuke knew the boy wasn’t the competitive sort nor was he talkative. So to him, it was odd he would that he would be the one to start a conversation. Especially with them having little to no interaction throughout their Academy days save for a few projects they had done together here and there.

Sasuke rested his chin on the heel of his palm, keeping his attention on the ground below rather than Shikamaru. Still, he answered, “They’re recovering. They should be around soon. You wanted to talk to them?”

Shikamaru shook his head and yawned into the back of his hand, eyes moistening as he stretched out his arms. “Nah, I’m just curious how many of us managed to get through.” With that, perhaps sensing Sasuke wasn’t in a talkative mood, he returned to his team after saying good luck.

\---

Sometime around noon of the second day, two of Team Eight’s members were picked up at the tower and carted away into the infirmary. Sasuke could recall the worried expression Kurenai bore, the color completely drained from her face. The woman looked to be close to the verge of tears as she followed the medical-nin to where her students were being held. Asuma had been the one to accompany her, trying to ease her nerves.

Sasuke only looked on impassively.  _ I suppose one of them didn’t make it _ .

The last few days of this phase of the exam were uneventful. Only two other teams made their appearance, Team Guy and Kabuto’s team. None of the Sound-nin had appeared. Both Sakura and Naruto had fully recovered by the third day and had gone up to meet with Sasuke.

Neither of them looked particularly chirpy to Sasuke, but that was to be expected. From the moment he had put them in the genjutsu to the moment when they broke out of it was probably a fog of which they could make nothing out.

Sakura was especially quiet and lost in her thoughts. She was nervously fidgeting with her fingers and rubbing her hands together periodically.

Naruto was just as quiet as Sakura, something uncommon for the usually rambunctious blonde. He was gripping the railing tightly, a slight tremor running through his arms.

Sasuke didn’t pay them much mind, preferring to appreciate the silence while he had it and focus on moving forward. There wasn’t much he could do for them anyway…

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, but it's finally here!! By the way what would you all think about a detective Kabuto story?


	16. A Bizarre Meeting

**Chapter 16**

_ “How responsible are you?” _

Most people tend to think that they are responsible enough and wish to be handed authority, power, or more responsibilities based on their insistence alone. 

Those who are honest with themselves realize how irresponsible they can be and leave it that.

Sasuke found those viewpoints both too limiting and too simple. Lazy thought processes hindered success in any field, and he recognized that to be especially true when it came to the shinobi world. Obviously Black and White moral compasses couldn’t exist here. 

It is something found only in the dreams of the naive--he could attest to that from his own experiences.

When his father, Fugaku, posed the question to him, Sasuke found himself ready to spout on about how he’s -very- responsible just like an adult. It was a foolish thing, but he was a foolish child. 

And somehow, he was still foolish now. Sometimes wisdom didn’t always come with age.

At the back of Sasuke’s mind lingered thoughts of Naruto and Sakura. Was it regret that caused him to think about the pair? Or maybe it was because they were one of the few connections he had with this place? 

Sasuke couldn’t count them as particularly close--the relationship he shared with them when he was ‘younger’ was sometimes friendly but forced as he was placed in a team with them. It was unorthodox, but it left a lasting impression despite how short the time was. 

Still, he couldn’t bring himself to ask how they were or offer some consolation. Sasuke struggled with expressing those things. With all the reasoning, understanding, and analytical skills he possed, it was next to impossible for him to connect or, rather, to -allow- himself to connect.

_ Kakashi had better get a handle on them soon _ Sasuke thought to himself as he parsed through the melancholic thoughts of his mind.

\---

Kakashi was almost always in control of his emotional state. Little phased him naturally, and that ability to wall himself from the death and destruction that came with this profession was only exacerbated by what he witnessed and had to do in the past.

But losing a genin from the village still gave him a sinking feeling. It was harder on Kurenai for sure, and it was so soon after she had been promoted to jonin too.

She was choking back sobs, her eyes red and bleary as she stood by the cots of her two remaining students. Kurenai would have been well within her rights to cry over the loss, but she didn’t. Instead, whatever mourning she felt was forced down.

Kakashi didn’t want to say anything now. It was better for someone like Guy or Asuma to offer comfort. Later, when the wound was less fresh, he would offer what words he could.

When he had left the infirmary, Hayate, a sickly-looking man, was there to meet him. He was one of the proctors for the chunin exams, and a skilled shinobi at that. He and Kakashi had a similar disposition, so it was easy to get along.

“The Hokage wants you in room 3-B,” Hayate informed, coughing briefly into a fist before adding, “It is to discuss how the exams will progress from here on.”

Kakashi quirked a brow. “Is that so? I’ll be there in a second. Thank you.”

Hayata nodded once before heading off back to the room.

\---

Hazy smoke that smelled of tea leaves and incense filled the meeting room in an opaque cloud. 3-B was set up as an impromptu meeting board with a low oaken table and a straw mat positioned before it. 

The Hokage sat there, clad in the official garb of his office, puffing on a russet-colored pipe. His eyes were closed, and his expression was relaxed as if he were in some meditative trance.

Asuma, Guy, Genma, and some other jonin along with a smattering of chunin populated the room. Two Anbu surrounded the Hokage with a few others probably just outside of the windows or disguised and hidden in the shadows.

“Ten fatalities,” the Hokage murmured, breathing out a plume of smoke. “That is what was counted by the proctors at least.”   
  
Guy glanced aside to Kakashi, stating, “That’s more than usual...”

“That is right. And you very well may have heard that we lost one of our own--a child of the Aburame clan.” The Hokage cast them all a steady look, his face marred by wrinkles and stress lines with the worries of his office. “Due to the number of teams we have left and in light of recent losses, we’ll be conducting the second portion of the exams differently.”

“No elimination rounds. For the next month, you will gauge the skill of your students. They will be given the responsibilities of chunin but not the rank. Each of them should be given an opportunity to -lead-. At the end of the month, you choose who you deem as the best fit to be chunin and progress to the final rounds. You may only nominate two of your students maximum, or just one, or none at all.” The Hokage inhaled from his pipe and exhaled the smoke up into the air. “Do you all understand?”   
  
“Why are we going to have final rounds still? I feel if we’re taking this route then that’s more than enough to see who should and shouldn’t be promoted,” Kakashi pointed out, his head bowed slightly in a show of respect.

The Hokage lifted his eyes, settling his gaze on Kakashi: “The final rounds are just exhibition matches for the Kazekage and the other dignitaries who will be present. It is a display as you know. And it will give you all the opportunity of perhaps letting in someone who may have not quite reached the bar of chunin to prove themselves.”

Asuma chewed on the end of his cigarette. He wasn’t smoking. It wouldn’t be right to do it in front of the Hokage after all. “That sounds good to me,” he said with a sigh.

“Then it’s settled then. Notify your students. The sons and daughter of the Kazekage will be exempt from this portion. They have already completed several missions, and it would be unbefitting of us to have them participate in village matters. They’ll be treated hospitably while they are within our walls and will be monitored for their own safety and our own. As for the Aburame clan’s loss, I will hold a private meeting with their clan head to discuss what has happened.” With that, the Hokage dismissed them all with a wave of his hand.

\---

Sasuke folded his arms, maintaining his brooding silence.

It was evening when Kakashi told them of how the next stage of the exams would be performed. He also notified them that one of their classmates died. Naruto and Sakura were, of course, in a state of disbelief even with their lack of connection with the boy. Sakura in particular seemed distraught.

“There’ll be a funerary service held in his honor by the Aburame clan. It will be private though. They have their own ways of dealing with a death,” Kakashi informed them. “I have one week to train you all before we’re given our list of missions. So, get some rest and wake up early tomorrow. We’re going to do an assessment to see what more we need to work on.”

Naruto frowned, shoving his hands into his pockets. He didn’t say anything. Neither of them did. 

They all went to their homes.

\---

The blood in his head was pumping rapidly, beating against his skull. A headache had overtaken Sasuke that night, and it was unyielding in the dull pain it inflicted.

He sat upon his bed, running his fingers through the dark tufts of his hair. It was unnatural. *This* was unnatural. 

_ Tha-THUMP! _

Things weren’t supposed to feel this way. Sasuke’s vision blurred. He felt himself being pulled away from his room, tendrils of darkness spreading from the room and ensnaring his world.

The sound that permeated the empty space was a low hum, droning and boring into his ears.

_ It’s a genjutsu _ .  _ It has to be, _ Sasuke thought, his Sharingan whirring to life in order to dispel it.

Nothing. The darkness didn’t go away. It revealed something else instead. It couldn’t have been a genjutsu. He would have broken through it easily unless...

Just a short distance away, he saw himself, or, at least, someone who looked like him, clothed in a Leaf Village flak jacket with a headband slung around his arm.

_ No _ ,  _ no that can’t be me.  _ That was his knee-jerk reaction. He didn’t know why the scene irked him so much.    
  
This ‘Sasuke’ was older but not by much, perhaps about sixteen by his estimation. He was taller, still slender, and with his hair kept the same style as he had it now albeit somewhat longer in the back.

His other self was staring back at him with mild surprise, brows raised. Sasuke guessed that he was probably doing the same himself.

“What am I supposed to say to this?” The other Sasuke (in the flak-jacket) questioned aloud, seemingly relaxed despite the bizarre circumstances.

  
The darkness still had yet to subside. 

Sasuke tried to step forward, but he found he was stuck in place. There was a heaviness in his bones and a sluggishness in his movements. For some reason, he wasn’t able to say anything either.

The other Sasuke quirked a faint grin: “It’s… odd seeing another ‘me’ like this. You can’t actually be me though. At least, I don’t think so. There’s something off about you.”

Still, noting left Sasuke’s mouth. He stood and watched, practically frozen.  _ I feel the same as him. He doesn’t -seem- right to me.  _

“I wonder what it must be like for you. You can’t say anything. Maybe this is all in my mind?” The flak-jacket wearing Sasuke considered, the slight smile dissolving into a familiar neutral line.

“You don’t belong.”

The other Sasuke began to fade from view, the shadows of the space enveloping him in a shroud and a slight smile on his lips. 

A flash.

And he was back in his room.

\---

The next morning was a dreary one. It was overcast. He was the first one there, of course, having decided he’d rather be out of his room than in it for the time being. Kakashi, surprisingly, was early.

The masked jonin offered a little wave of his hand, his half-lidded eye settling on his student. “Sasuke. It looks like you’re the first one here and by two hours too. We can get started on the assessment.”

“We don’t have to all be here at the same time?” Sasuke questioned, his hands pocketed.

“Nope. Teamwork is important, yes, but it’s better to have a more thorough handle on individual skills and your growth from when we first met. Teamwork is better aided by competent individuals.” Kakashi turned his gaze towards the cloudy sky and then back onto Sasuke.

Sasuke felt uneasy just then under his stare, but the moment passed and Kakashi continued speaking.

“We’ll begin with some brief physicals. I don’t think you’re in need of anything thorough with how you handled the Forest and came about relatively unscathed. That was impressive considering how your teammates fared.”

Kakashi retrieved a book from one of the pockets of his jacket, opening it up and taking it a pencil that was tucked in its spiral binding. 

The physical examinations were simple: running five kilometers within twenty minutes, one-hundred push-ups, and one-hundred pull-ups. It was easy for Sasuke who didn’t break a sweat.

  
Kakashi scribbled something down in his book, stating, “You passed all of them. Next is chakra control. You will be tested on tree-climbing and water-walking along with a series of breathing exercises in which you are expected to expel a certain amount of chakra. All of this will be measured qualitatively. I’ll eyeball it.”

Of course, the exercises were executed with no trouble on Sasuke’s part, and Kakashi wasn’t the least impressed either, or, at least, he didn’t appear to.

Kakashi wrote down the results in the book, musing, “Your chakra control is the best--truly exceptional. I’m not sure even Sakura’s at your level.”

“Really, all of this is a formality. I saw most of what I needed to see when you were sparring against Guy’s team. Your hand seal speed, creative use of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and crowd control are remarkable.” Kakashi replaced the book and asked point-blank, “Have you unlocked your Sharingan?”

_ No. _ That was the immediate and succinct response. Sasuke had the feeling Kakashi may have noticed some moments in which he was using the Sharingan to copy some of his jutsu, but he couldn’t be sure.

What’s more, is that the jonin wasn’t often confrontational when it came to his students and usually bided his time before striking after having let them feel they got away with whatever questionable thing they had done or hid for him.

Sasuke didn’t want to deal with the questions that would arise of him having three-tomoe. A mastered Sharingan at this age was rare, and it was something to be noted and kept track of. 

He could explain it away as something personal that he nurtured over the years, but it was also something he wasn’t sure Kakashi would buy.

“No.” Sasuke stuck to the lie. The desire, to tell the truth, was brief and bubbling, but the thought that if everything in his plans went wrong and Kakashi opposed him at one point that he would have one less play to make quelled that sentiment. 

No sacrifice needed to be made this early, and besides it wasn’t unreasonable for him to be skilled without the Sharingan. Kakashi was a prodigy before he had it from the stories he heard told around the village.

A flicker in the silver-haired jonin’s eyes elicited a moment of doubt in Sasuke, but the man just nodded his head. “Not every Uchiha has it. I was curious as I would have been able to train you in its use. Since we don’t have to worry about that, we can focus on other aspects of your training. For now, we’ll leave it until everyone else’s assessment is completed.”

Sasuke wiped away some of the perspiration that collected on his brow with the back of his hand. “Am I good to go then?”

“Not quite. I’d like you to stay and help me out with Naruto and Sakura’s assessments. After all, part of being a chunin involves teaching and overseeing.”

Sasuke swore that the man was smiling underneath his mask, but he just nodded his assent. 

“Alright.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one! I decided to forgo having the traditional matches that usually follow the Forest of Death section of the exams in favor of something else.


End file.
